Business End
by Kyeian
Summary: -complete- Life isn't over when the end credits roll, happily ever after is one thread from the pit. The crescendos rise and fall, and the song comes to an end...and what happens next? Shuffle, repeat, the track plays on.
1. breakfast with a kiss

**breakfastwithakiss**

It was cold and dark outside as Heero pulled into the driveway-the sun hadn't started to rise yet. He blinked at Duo's untidy scrawl on the piece of newspaper, double checking the numbers. The place was a house. Duo hadn't said it was a house.

He slid from the car, looking around the neighborhood. It was almost grimy under the yellow street-lights, with yards that were more weeds than anything. The paint was peeling on most of the places...and there seemed to be quite a few dead cars around.

He moved onto the porch of the place, studying the second of the two windows to the right of the door. Duo'd said that was his room-and with how early it was, he didn't feel like full on knocking on the door. He didn't really want to see Trowa, and he could claim politeness if he was ever called on it.

He tapped the pads of his fingertips onto the glass, stepping back as he looked around. It wasn't even six in the morning, if Duo didn't wake up that'd be fine.

The curtain moved, and he could see the guy's dark head. A moment later, he caught a flash of white as the man smiled. It only took a moment before the front door opened.

Duo was in sweats that were low on his hips, showing a few inches of boxers. His hair was cut short, and Heero briefly regretted losing contact with the man. The braid had been important to him when they were teens. He pressed one long finger to his lips as he stepped back, his eyes still bright.

Heero moved into the quiet house, looking around. There was a wall to the right that went a few feet, and a wall directly in front of them. He shut the door quietly behind himself as Duo gestured for him to follow. When they reached the opening, Heero had to blink since the fridge was directly to his right...and the stove up from that...and the sink was against the outer wall.

The place wasn't very large, and the main room was to the left at the back of the structure. It had an array of furniture that didn't match. The shelving was the cheap press-board sort, and all of it looked old.

"Hey," Duo whispered happily. "Trowa's still sleeping. What the hell are you doing here? It's still dark outside."

"I work in an hour, I figured I'd give you a half hour of my time."

Duo laughed, pressing his finger to his mouth again. "Coffee?" he whispered.

"That'd be good," Heero agreed in a quiet voice. "You said I could come over any time," he pointed out.

"I thought you'd do the business hour thing," Duo returned in amusement.

"Business hours start in like, a half hour," Heero retorted, moving to sit on at the island.

Duo, who'd been filling the coffee pot with water, snickered as he turned back to the machine. They made quiet conversation as the pot started percolating, Duo persisting that they be quiet.

"You take sugar or creamer?" Duo offered, turning back to the cupboards. "Well," he amended as he pulled down a mug, "we have milk, not creamer."

"Black," Heero reassured him. "It's just for the caffeine so I don't see the point of lacing it with sugar and milk."

Duo snorted, pouring a cup and passing it over.

"Thanks," Heero muttered, swishing it as he considered the dark liquid inside it.

"Food?" Duo offered in a whisper as he pulled the fridge open silently. "We got eggs and bacon in here...Tro might not mind waking up to that."

Heero nodded his agreement, wondering if Trowa had _really_ turned into such an ass. Trowa'd never been particularly pleasant anyway, but Duo's consistent whispering seemed a bit more extreme. He shrugged internally and resolved to keep his voice down.

"Awesome," Duo muttered happily, starting to pull things from the fridge. He bounced around, obviously still waking up as he did so...and pulled a pan from the cupboard near the floor. "By the time I wake up he's usually gotten himself something to eat and has like, _a_ cup of coffee left for me," he was still whispering. "So I'll like, make half a pot, get a second cup, and he's already into it. Drives me bat-shit sometimes." He set the pan on the counter as Heero nodded again. Every move Duo made was quiet, even the sound of steel on steel as the pans came out of the island was quiet. "I just kinda let it pass most of the time...and... _Oh...__**shit**_," that was hissed as a lid slid from his hands to the floor, causing a loud clang.

Heero flinched at the sound, deciding he wouldn't mind seeing Trowa after all.

Duo's body-language had changed in that instant. His shoulders were rigid as he snatched the still-revolving thing from the ground quickly.

A door opened, and Heero turned to the hallway expectantly-the thing was behind him to the right. He could hear Trowa starting down the hall, his footsteps firm, even when he'd _just_ woken up. That was promising.

"Is there a _reason_ you're waking me up?" Trowa snapped as he reached the kitchen. He had on a pair of pajamma pants, and didn't look like much else-they were peach. Why did Trowa have peach pants?

"I'm making breakfast," Duo muttered, straightening almost reluctantly to put the lid on the countertop. "I'm sorry. I was trying to be quiet."

"Not very hard," Trowa returned coldly, moving into the kitchen.

Heero was taken aback by Duo's demeanor-he'd totally just accepted that. He'd have torn anyone else's head off for using that tone with him. On top of that, his body-language was tense and expectant as Trowa stopped down the counter from Heero. Oddly enough, he hadn't seemed to notice the extra person.

"_Sorry_," Duo repeated, giving him the sort of warning wide-eyed look people usually gave when they didn't think a watcher could see them. "You can go back to sleep, I won't make any more noise."

Trowa's head cocked to one side. "You'll be quiet now, I can sleep," he half-mocked. "Fucker."

Heero wanted to open his mouth at that point, his cup hanging in the air...but then again, it was Duo right? Duo'd tear even Trowa a new asshole, right?

"Shut up," Duo snapped, not looking at Heero as he turned away from the other man. His body language hadn't changed at all...and he wasn't expecting this to end yet.

What the _hell_...

"Don't fuckin' tell me to shut up," Trowa's voice was low as he moved even closer-how he was oblivious to Heero was beyond Heero's understanding. "What the fuck are you doing? We agreed to keep the house quiet until ten."

"No," Duo said, not turning around. "_You_ said ten. I said to shove it up your ass."

"Don't be a dick," Trowa snapped, moving in closer. "Why don't _you_ go back to bed? I'll wake your ass up next time you're trying to sleep, see how _you_ like it."

Heero blinked, studying Duo uncertainly. This wasn't like the Duo he knew, and he wasn't sure if he should _say_ anything. Maybe Trowa was really just _not_ a morning person...

"What the hell is the coffee already on for?" Trowa snapped, noting the pot and spotting the breakfast things. "What the _hell_ are you doing? It's six in the damn morning...you went to bed _two_ hours ago."

"I know..." Duo started, turning back to the other and drawing himself up. "It's been closer to four hours, and I _am_ still tired, but..."

"So go back to bed," there was no doubting the order in Trowa's tone.

"Trowa..."

Trowa almost growled, leaning forward. "You're about to _piss_ me off Duo."

"Spare me," Duo retorted, though he did move back when the other man started to move forward.

Heero started to lower the cup, then hesitated. He wasn't sure what Trowa'd do when he realized Heero was sitting there, and he doubted that any of this argument would have gone on if Trowa'd spotted him. Trowa might flip out on Duo after Heero left...and if Duo really had only had a few hours sleep, he wouldn't want to tag along to work with Heero.

Trowa's arms unfolded from his bare chest, and Heero realized that Duo was watching that, not the other man's face.

"Put the shit back in the fridge," Trowa half-whispered, placing a hand on either side of Duo on the counter. "Put the pans away...turn _off_ the coffee pot...and come back to bed."

Wait _what?_ Did he say _come back_ to bed? Heero stared at the man, his words dying on his lips a second time. What the _hell?_ Were they...but...Duo'd been _in_ that outer room...

Duo's eyes flashed as they landed on Trowa's, and he started to open his mouth.

"Don't even start," Trowa growled, leaning in more. "I don't know what the _fuck_ you're doing, but it's not flying." The man leaned in a little more.

Heero was dumbfounded. He'd talked to Relena about all of his friends before, and she'd hazarded that they might be a couple, but they'd both decided that hadn't worked, but this? Trowa'd all but confirmed it, and Duo's reaction had been that sort of annoyance.

"Trowa..." Duo started again...and something flashed across his eyes, something like worry as Trowa continued leaning forward-his hands had actually moved in closer to Duo's body. They'd been set beyond Duo's elbows, but as the man moved in, so did they. Duo was all but cradled in front of Trowa. "Do we have to talk about this _again?_" Trowa growled.

"Trowa," Duo said in a firm and clear voice, "stop."

"Make me," Trowa growled, his mouth hovering in front of Duo's.

Heero opened his mouth, realizing he was about to see something they kept _intensely_ private. He felt like an intruder in their lives like this. Duo's hand came up between their bodies, stopping at chest height. Duo's eyes had hardened again, the resignation had changed, too. He wasn't worried, though. He pressed his hand very slightly forward so his fingertips pressed to Trowa's chest. Trowa's attention moved down to that hand, and his head raised again slowly. The moment hung between them, and Trowa pushed himself away from the counter.

"Trowa," Duo said quietly, "Heero stopped by on his way to work. I was making him breakfast before I went back to bed."

The tension that shot through Trowa's shoulders was instant, and seemingly gone just as fast. Trowa was always tense, though, he never seemed to lose that wound-up aire. He stepped backwards away from Duo, turning to look at Heero almost indifferently. He did nod, at least, then disappeared down the hall on nearly silent feet.

Heero looked uncertainly back to Duo, not sure what to make of any of that.

"Sorry," Duo's voice was quiet. "I was trying to keep him from waking up."

Heero found that he didn't have anything to say and decided to just _ask_. Hell, Duo'd understand after that scene...but the sticky part was the abuse. Heero could tell there _was_ some, just not how severe. He doubted he'd be able to talk Duo into leaving with him, either.

Duo turned back to the counter, hesitating a brief moment, then took the pan and set it on the stove-top.

Heero watched silently, his resolve breaking as he noted the bruises on Duo's back. He had to figure _something_ out to help his friend-Duo poured oil in the pan-but just telling him to leave with him wasn't going to fly. Maybe Tro was good in bed-the idea made Heero shudder internally, but if he looked at it from the angle of sex...

"I can tell what you're thinking," Duo said in a quiet voice as he started breaking the eggs, glancing over his shoulder. "I know that had to look bad...but we aren't lovers."

"You aren't?" Heero asked dryly. "That's why he was about to kiss you, I take it?"

Duo snorted.

"Duo, if...if you want to leave..."

Duo turned to give him a confused look. "Why would I want to leave? Aside from jackass being a bitch in the morning, things are fine."

"That didn't look safe," Heero protested. "Don't be giving me those lines when he looked like he was about to _hit_ you."

"He wouldn't _hit_ me," Duo's tone was almost scathing, but he didn't look around as he broke another egg into the pan. "I told you. That wasn't what it looked like. You have to know Trowa..."

Heero made a noise in his throat, finally taking a drink from his cup.

The dark liquid was warm, but it'd stopped steaming. He considered the thing a moment, then looked up to catch a brief glimpse of Duo's eyes over the man's shoulder as he focused back on his task. Heero considered things uncertainly a long moment, setting the cup down.

Something slammed from the back room.

Duo's expression registered brief annoyance as his head swung toward the hall, then he looked back to Heero, shaking his head. "Don't worry about me. Trowa's not too much for me to handle. He's bitchy as all hell when he's only had a few hours sleep, though."

"What were you _doing_ until four in the morning?" Heero asked quietly-he knew what he'd been doing at four in the morning, but Duo was trying to say that wouldn't be it.

"We just stay up late," Duo returned, shrugging. "We were out until two and took a couple hours to unwind. He probably had a hard time getting to sleep-you startled the shit out of me when you tapped on the glass like that. Don't worry about it; if you come over after work he'll have regained his temper."

_Yeah, after you've had all day to fuckin' talk to him_. Heero glowered at his friend's back, picking the cup up again to sip more.

"Anyway," Duo went on, bending over to gather another pan from the cupboard and put the lid he'd dropped back inside of it. "Don't let him ruin your morning...how are you? How the hell do you wake _up_ this early?"

"I have this neat thing called a job," Heero noted dryly. "It's this little thing people do during sunlight hours."

"I don't have many of those," Duo noted in amusement. "And work sounds overrated."

"How _do_ you get money?" Heero decided to leave the issue lie. "Wufei decided it was in drugs and Quatre was insisting you had to sell slaves."

Duo laughed at that, turning to grin at him briefly. "They're both idiots. We do jobs here and there-obviously we can afford a house," he indicated the thing. "Don't be nosy."

"I'm not being nosy," Heero protested. "It's genuine curiosity."

Duo snorted at that, not buying it. "Whatever...how's Relena? How's being _married_ to her? We didn't get to talk to much the other day. When I said you should stop by for coffee I didn't realize you'd show up at bed time."

"_Bed_time?" Heero demanded, amused. "I went to bed at eight last night."

Duo cringed at that, and while it was an amusing response, it brought the bruises on his back into sharper focus.

"At eight?" Duo turned to look at him again. "I think at eight we were talking about lunch."

"Night owl," Heero accused, the happiness sinking again. He'd almost forgotten about Trowa for a minute there, but he doubted he ever would again.

"Optimist," Duo retorted.

"That doesn't work," Heero noted, taking another drink from the cup.

"You're the one who's _awake_," Duo noted happily. "You picky about this?" he indicated the pan.

Heero shook his head, wondering if Trowa was. He was aware that pressing Duo on the matter would resolve nothing. Actually, pressing Duo on the matter would probably ban him from the house entirely. He had to walk soft here, and with how Duo was, he'd probably have to walk _in_ on the abuse...and it'd have to be _obvious_ abuse, before Duo'd admit it.

Heero took another drink from his cup, considering the room as Duo started messing with the bacon.

He'd have to come around more often to catch it...after work. Maybe daily? No, not yet. He hadn't properly talked to Duo in a year or more, and he didn't know if he'd _ever_ talked to Trowa...not after the wars, anyway. He'd have to come over for a few days, then back off a little. Make it a weekly thing instead, renew his friendship with Duo without pissing off Trowa. That meant he'd have to avoid the morning thing-he'd been looking forward to the conversation with his friend, but stepping on Trowa's toes would get the door shut in his face. Besides, if he was able to work himself in as support for Duo, maybe Duo _would_ leave. He'd never have expected Duo to take anyone's shit; least of all a friend's...though even less a lover's.

"Okay, here's this," Duo flipped the eggs onto a plate, spinning to pass him that and digging out a fork.

"Ooh," Heero muttered, starting to eat. "I should come over more often-no one else feeds me."

"You _should_ come," Duo agreed happily. "But not before dawn's had a chance to open'er eyes."

"Had I _realized_ you stayed up until four in the morning, I wouldn't have," Heero retorted, eating happily. Plain eggs were bland, but the salt wasn't obvious on the counter, and with his attempting to get into Duo's life he wasn't going to bitch. "But I can come back later," he added, hoping it wasn't too soon. "I can stop by after work for a while-maybe...maybe Tro'd be more awake?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool," Duo agreed, flipping a piece of the sizzling bacon as the scent of it floated across the little kitchen. "And I'll have slept by then, too. We could do lunch."

"Lunch," Heero agreed dryly. "Or you know, supper."

"Lunch, supper...food," Duo gave him a happily dirty look, then laughed.

"Aren't you eating?" Heero added, realizing the pan had went into the sink.

"I'll just eat with Trowa later," Duo shrugged. "I'm not really hungry anyway, and if I make him something to eat he might calm down," he yawned. "Oh...sorry..."

"Don't start _that_," Heero protested, stifling his own yawn. "Dammit."

"Ha, yawn is god's way of showing you're up too damn early," Duo grinned at him, plucking out a piece of bacon onto a napkin. "So you've been proven. Go back to bed."

Heero snorted at that. "And lose my wages? No...no. I like money, Duo. I like having lots of it. As it stands I have enough for me and my day by day, my wife's...and yours, if you wanted to come live with me." He smiled a bit, considering the other's body-language. "I'm not nearly so grumpy when I get woken up, huh?"

Duo laughed at that, taking it as a joke as he plucked out another piece of bacon, then reached over and shut off the coffee pot. Yawning again, the man crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to face Heero again-but not before Heero saw another bruise on his bare chest.

"Here," Duo set the bacon in front of him, grinning a bit tiredly. He looked really tired...almost worn down. "Eat and get the hell out, I like the notion of bed," his eyes moved toward the hall.

"I can show myself out," Heero muttered dryly. "If I'd known I was this wanted..."

Duo laughed, his eyes sparkling as he hushed himself and shook his head. "That's not what I mean. You're fine...it's cool that you actually came over. I invited Wufei and Quatre before but they're so busy with the damn Preventers that they can't bear to spare us a moment." He glanced toward the hall again.

Heero had heard both Wufei and Quatre's opinions on Trowa and thought they were out of line-but with what he witnessed that morning, it didn't seem so far-fetched anymore.

"But yeah, what time do you get off work?" Duo added brightly.

"What's your cell number?" Heero returned as the idea came to him. He hadn't meant to ignore the question, but hey...

"Cell?" Duo blinked at him. "I don't have one. Trowa swears they're just spy-access."

Heero smiled briefly at that, avoiding his eyes. "I'll have to give you mine...and you can call me no matter when, huh? I don't care, day or night. You need anything and you call."

"Getting laid?" Duo demanded in amusement.

"Relena has some friends," Heero shrugged. "I'm sure one or two of'em are easy."

Duo started laughing, leaning against the counter. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

x x x

"Hey," Tro greeted Duo as he moved muzzily into the kitchen. "What time did Yuy leave?"

"He was only here a half hour or so," Duo returned, rubbing at his eyes.

Trowa grinned at him. "What'd he think?"

"Of what? You deciding to get all up in my business?" Duo snorted, sitting on the stool their friend had been in that morning. "He figured I was tired of you and wanted to move out."

"You should," Trowa noted.

"I might," Duo agreed dryly. "What the fuck were you doing? Shit, I wouldn't be up like that for no reason...did it even occur to you to look _around?_"

Trowa snorted dryly, turning back to the stove and tossing food on a plate. His version of an apology-he hadn't meant to make a scene in front of Heero. "I figured if I wasn't just hearing things, it'd be Ry or Randy."

"You were _going_ to kiss me," Duo noted dryly, giving him a look...as he set the plate in front of Duo. He blinked at the food, then gave the other man a level look.

"It is not, nor will it be, the first or the last time that I get up in your face." Trowa smirked slightly at him. "Get over it."

Duo shoved the plate back at him, not looking back to it.

Trowa _huffed_ at that, shoving the plate back and turning away to pour the guy a cup of coffee. "Ry told me to back the fuck off him last night-but," he smirked, "he won't do it again."

"Ry needs to get a brain and stop trying to stand up to you," Duo retorted, taking a bite. "What do we have tonight? Whatever it is, it's waiting until Heero leaves."

Trowa blinked, setting the cup down near his friend. "What's the bitch coming back for?"

"You," Duo retorted. "He was all happy to see me when we met in the store that day, and your stupid-ass got him all worried that he'd upset you. He was telling me something about seeing Wufei and Quatre. Maybe we could all go do a picnic or something. I'm sure Quatre will make time for Relena, and I'm pretty sure Quatre's bedded Wufei."

Trowa rolled his eyes, turning back for his own cup and to start his own food. "I don't _care_ and you _know_ I don't care, so why are you _submitting_ me to this shit when Jer was promising me fifty an ounce if I got to him before seven?"

"Jer was probably drunk and probably doesn't have fifty for anything _but_ an ounce."

Trowa gave him a look.

"You can play street-corner king-pin if you want, but don't expect me to back you up on that retarded shit. Do we have anything to run tonight or not?"

Trowa stretched his neck, rubbing at the bruise that went into the muscle. He'd made a few contacts that were interested in getting rid of some weapons, but that wouldn't even be sneezed at until ten. There was no telling if he'd make it worth their time anyway.

Duo snorted. "You know what? Whatever. I'm showering...I think he'll be here in an hour or two and want to clean up," he indicated the living room, glad the lights hadn't been on since there was a mirror and razor on the end table and one of his pistols was on the couch.

"Nicolo had some E," Trowa noted, perking up slightly. "You want some?"

Duo waved in consent, starting back for the hallway. Cocaine was far too mundane and hard on the system-he knew a guy that'd burned a hole through his nose with that stupid shit...the mirror and razor were...Rick's? Rick would whine at him if he tossed it out, so he'd have to stash it. The blade was pointless...E, though, he could use some E.

"Nicolo offered it so we'd meet his friend-it's some guy looking to make a swifty with some guns."

"Weapons," Duo corrected him pointedly, stopping in the door to the bathroom as he looked back down the hall. "Don't lose your damn perspective. They aren't fuckin' _guns_, they're weapons. The minute you start thinking of them as guns is the minute you'll be willing to do a drive-by. We aren't gangsters. Either clean up your damn room or keep the door shut. I don't want Heero seeing your shit."

Trowa flipped him off as he disappeared into the bathroom, then glowered at the food he'd taken the time to cook. Duo'd taken maybe two bites and hadn't even touched the coffee.

Trowa turned back to the stove, slamming things around as he did so-Duo was an asshole.

x x x

"I was just at Duo's," Heero muttered into the phone as he stopped outside the Preventer's office that Wufei and Quatre worked in.

"Were you?" Wufei's voice had a slight edge to it. "I don't see what the point was, they don't care about anything but themselves."

"You need to go pull the corncob out your ass," Heero retorted. "And be ready to back me."

"Back you?" Wufei's tone lost the uppity edge. "What are you talking about?"

Heero sighed, rubbing at his face. "I'm worried."

"About what?" Wufei asked blankly. "I mean...aside from the obvious."

"Obvious?" Heero asked sharply. It was entirely possible that he'd just missed the signs. He hadn't had a clue the pair were a couple to begin with.

"Their neighborhood?" Wufei sounded scathing. "You'd think the pair would have more pride than living in a place with no gate guard where they put _bars_ on the window."

"Oh," Heero hesitated a moment. "Have they...have they been a couple long?"

"Couple?" Wufei's voice was blank. "What do you mean couple? A couple of assholes maybe, but...oh." He hesitated a moment. "_Them_...aren't they straight?"

"I thought so until this morning," Heero returned. The uncertainty in Wufei's tone made him feel better. "Duo was making me breakfast and dropped a lid-I'm worried, Wufei. As soon as it happened, Duo's body language changed. I mean...he was making me be quiet the entire time anyway, and I figured he was just being nice...but when the lid dropped...you could _see_ his resignation. Trowa came out...and...he was up in Duo's face. They way he was _talking_ to him...I mean...I think he hits him."

"Who hits who?" Wufei returned blankly. "Trowa was up in Duo's face? Duo'd kick his ass."

"That's what I thought, too," Heero retorted in mild exasperation. "But Duo let Trowa back him to the counter and wasn't meeting his eyes at all...Trowa didn't realize I was there. He was saying like... 'come back to bed', and... 'I told you not to do that'...then _told_ him to put the shit away and turn off the coffee. Duo has bruises."

Wufei was silent a long moment. "Duo gets into fights," he noted.

"I know...but...just watching them," Heero focused off across the parking lot. "I'm anxious. Trowa was _pissed_, and if Duo won't stand up to him...if Trowa's cowed him..."

"But it's _Duo_," Wufei said quietly. "I can't see..."

"But you always say Trowa's an unrepentant asshole," Heero reminded him. "You told me about some of his shit. He and Duo have been living together a few years...and...what if he wore Duo down? Duo _wasn't_ fighting him."

Wufei didn't say anything.

"I'm going to try and stay around," Heero said quietly. "I'm going to try to get back into his life. If I can manage that, I think I can get Duo away." He hesitated a moment, wanting to be sure his point was made. "He had _bruises_, Wufei...and Trowa was _ordering_ him around."

Wufei made a quietly thoughtful noise. "So...what sort of backing you did you want?"

"I don't know if I can take on Trowa," Heero said. "If he's too much, I'll take Duo and run. I might have to run to you."

"Alright," Wufei agreed quietly.

"I might have to call and have you come to me," Heero added. "I'm not leaving him in a dangerous situation. I don't care how bad off...I'll put Trowa in the hospital before I stand by."

"Fine," Wufei agreed. "Me and Quatre have been working late lately...we will be for a while. Someone's been taking old items from the evidence locker. We only noticed because we were gathering stuff up for the auction and half of the weapons we wanted were gone. There's other stuff, but I can't tell you about it for confidentiality reasons."

"You got any suspects?" Heero shifted where he sat. "Any solid leads? You think you'll need me?"

"I'd love you to head our SWAT, but you're annoying like that. I don't think we'll have anything huge with it-we just have some internal stuff to go through. It's damn disheartening to think how hard we work to do this...and then someone goes and sells the evidence." He sighed, changing the phone to his other ear and looking down at the parking lot. "We have a long list of suspects, that's why we've been working late. We'll be here...you coming up? I can see your rig."

"If I'd gotten Quatre, he'd have wanted me to; especially with my worry for Duo. I told him I'd come by after work. He said he's tried to get you and Quatre to visit him, what gives?"

"Trowa. is. a. bastard."

Heero snorted.

"That by-blow is twisted," Wufei snapped. "He and Q got into an argument, and he had Quatre on his knees with his arm twisted back...and it turned him on. Quatre was _pissed_. I was shocked he didn't shoot him."

That made Heero blink.

"Quatre might avoid going if Trowa's going. That messed with his head, because Trowa's _sadistic_. Quatre couldn't look at him for a week, and Trowa doesn't care. Trowa moved on like nothing happened. He did it to a soldier here, too. I caught him and had to _fight_ the guy away from him. If he hadn't resigned, they'd probably have fired him. There were a few soldiers here who refused to pursue charges, and I'd seen Trowa backing them against walls. Duo could always...always cow him, though. Duo was dominant between them."

Heero sighed. "I don't want to know what happened, I think," he muttered. "I'll call and tell you how things go."

"Right, just be careful of Trowa. He's tetchy on the best of days, and if he was angry..."

"Yeah," Heero agreed, sighing slightly. "I know."


	2. dinner date

******A/N: ** Hey, guys I wrote this story a few months ago on a whim and then forgot about it (aside from reading it myself a few times). Figured I should post it here. I do not own Gundam Wing or anything that makes money (much to my sorrow, lol). Let me know what you think, I like reviews! -kye p.s. ff killed my hyphens so i'm reuploading. fun. -k

**dinnerdate**

"...in other news," the news anchor muttered gravely as the camera zoomed in on her. "The rumors about the defense minister's son, three year old Zachary Miles, have been confirmed this afternoon. According to channel twelve's sources, the little boy was picked up from his pre-school by his nanny, and..."

Duo looked across the house as he heard a car pulling up, then grinned. He looked around a second time to make sure he hadn't left anything out and switched the tv to a music channel as he stood.

"Fucker," Trowa muttered, glaring up at him. "I was watching that."

"I think Heero's here," Duo retorted, moving across the house to look out the kitchen window. "You think he's compensating for something?" Duo added when he realized the beast of a silver truck was indeed his friend's. It was an extended-cab with a full bed, and probably used up just as much fuel as electricity.

Trowa snorted, moving up behind Duo to look out the window himself-and guffaw.

"How did I not wake up for that this morning?" Duo added, turning to pull the fridge open and grab a beer. "How did _you?_"

"It sounds like the haulers," Trowa pointed out, moving in after Duo to grab his own beer and eat a few more fries from the pan sitting on top of the stove.

"I guess," Duo muttered as Heero slid from the truck. "Maybe he's bad in bed..."

"Maybe his dick's tiny," Trowa retorted.

"Wouldn't that be the same thing?" Duo asked wickedly, then bounced down the hall to pull the door open as his friend moved by the kitchen window. "Hey!"

"Hey," Heero returned, undoing the last of the buttons on his long-sleeve shirt. "Can I borrow your bathroom?" he extended a leg to show his slacks. He had a wad of clothing in one hand.

"Sure," Duo agreed, moving back out of his way. "You look fancy," he added in amusement. "Nice truck."

"Relena wants me to pick up some wood tonight," Heero explained. "I figure we can run and do that-if you don't mind-then go find somewhere to eat. Hi, Trowa...listen, I'm sorry about this morning."

"_I'm_ sorry about this morning," Trowa returned, glancing back out at the rig. "I didn't realize you were here."

Heero smiled slightly at him, then ducked past him into the bathroom.

"Why did he decide to come visit us on the day he had stuff to do?" Trowa asked quietly as he looked to Duo. "Is that weird to you?"

"He's in half a penguin suit," Duo retorted. "He's obviously only got half a brain."

Trowa snickered.

It didn't take Heero long to change, and he emerged in a pair of jeans and dark blue t-shirt. He was trying to juggle a wallet, his phone, and something else with the clothing, and he stopped at the island to set it all down and start shoving things into his pockets.

A firearm.

Duo blinked.

"Nice piece," Trowa muttered, moving forward to look at the weapon.

"It's loaded," Heero warned, tucking the holster down the back of his jeans. "It drives Relena _nuts_ that I have it with me, too," he added, taking it carefully and checking the safety. "She told me I should use a smaller and more civil caliber."

Trowa smirked at that.

"I pointed out that lighter calibers can't get through Kevlar...she didn't appreciate that."

Trowa outright laughed, genuinely amused. "Am I invited to this little foray?" he added, gesturing at Duo. "He's been talking about you all day, you know."

Duo gave him a look.

Heero gave them both skeptical looks in returned, pulling his phone out. He started typing when a white screen blossomed across the large display, then snorted. "Uh...sorry, yeah...sure, feel free," he gestured toward his truck. "It has the room."

"I gotta know," Duo noted, grinning happily at him...and measuring about two inches in the air between them.

Heero blinked at that as Trowa started laughing, then considered Duo's face. It obviously took a moment for the meaning to register, and he gave Duo a very _level_ look.

"That's a _**big**_ truck, Yuy," Duo pointed out. "That's a _**huge**_ truck."

Trowa laughed more.

"I happen to haul heavy," Heero returned, folding his clothing back up. "I'm not any smaller than you."

Duo snickered at that, looking to Trowa, then turned toward his room. "Let me get my jacket."

"Grab mine?" Trowa asked. "It's on the dryer."

"Alright," Duo returned, disappearing. It only took him a moment to reappear, tossing Trowa's jacket at him and moving toward the front door and messing with his pockets.

"Thanks," Trowa started after Heero, flicking off the kitchen light. "Where are we going?"

"I need to hit Jenner's and get _six_ posts," he said the words a bit sarcastically. "_**Don't**_ forget."

"What for?" Duo asked, allowing him to lead.

"She...we have this African Gray..." he hesitated a moment. "A parrot," he added, looking back at them. "His name is Siksik...he likes watching it snow. She wants to build him a little warm-hut on our patio...and what that really means is _I'm_ building a warm-hut on the patio."

They grinned at him as Trowa climbed into the backseat and Duo the front.

"So I need to pick up the nuts and nails and stuff, a bit of glue..." he thought a moment. "I suppose I should probably get some dowels, too."

"And then we get food?" Duo hazarded, buckling as he considered the controls of the monstrosity they were sitting in.

"Uh...yeah," Heero grinned. "This should actually take more than five minutes, and it's on the way. Food's on me," he added, resting his arm across the back of the passenger seat to crane around and check the road. "Yell if you see a car coming at us," he added, considering Trowa's expression.

Duo sniggered, leaning over to press his mouth to the inside of Heero's elbow.

"Hey," Heero muttered, moving his arm a bit before noting the mischief. "Do you feel better now?" he focused back on the road.

"Yeah, sorta," Duo agreed with a smirk at Trowa. "We have a friend who was totally hitting on me, always does that...I usually bite."

"Thanks for abstaining," Heero noted dryly as he straightened out on the road and switched around to sit right. "That's the only problem I have with driving this thing around. I usually parallel park because it's easier to get out."

"You could have," Trowa noted, indicating the street in front of their house.

"Yeah, but this road isn't _nearly_ wide enough for me to do that comfortably."

"So...we go spend an hour at the home repair place...then get take out?" Duo asked happily.

"I swear it'll only take ten minutes," Heero retorted. "Well...unless there's a line. If there's a line I'll just drop it all and come back later or after work tomorrow."

Duo grinned more at him, looking back to Trowa. "I bet we're done in five, then."

x x

The evening progressed more like Duo'd initially figured than not. They were in the hardware store a good half hour with Heero apologizing every few minutes. For all that he said he'd drop the stuff and leave, they did end up waiting in line.

"So we're both just kinda waiting in this bar," Duo added quietly, "and this _girl_ walks by..." he glanced back at Trowa in amusement. "We both kinda moved at once to call her, and she looks back at us...and you can _see_ her smirk..."

Heero raised his eyebrows at that as he tossed the smaller packages onto the counter for the teller.

"I glare at Trowa and he glares at me, but we invite her to sit down...so she's being all hot and easy...for both of us."

Heero pulled a tag off one of the posts so the woman could scan them.

"She obviously thinks she's going home with _both_ of us, but we're doing the whole evil look thing..._one_ of us has to back down..."

"Is this story _appropriate_ for public?" Heero demanded skeptically.

Duo _laughed_, looking to the woman a moment, winking at her. "You wanna hear what we did, huh?"

She tried to control her blush, shaking her head without looking at him.

Duo laughed more, obviously amused as he gestured at her to Trowa.

"I'm sorry," Heero apologized to the girl, passing her his card. "I didn't realize they were in a bawdy mood."

She gave him an embarrassed look, muttering that it was fine under her breath. It only took her a moment to finish the purchase as Trowa and Duo muttered to each other and sniggered.

"I'm really sorry," Heero persisted as he took his receipt and started from the store. He gave the guys with him a pointed look.

"We did a double-hit," Trowa informed him loud enough for her to hear.

Heero closed his eyes, raising his face toward the ceiling as they started for the exit.

Duo laughed wickedly, smacking Trowa.

"She was hot," Trowa shrugged innocently at me. "She wanted it...what?"

"Classy," Heero noted sardonically.

Duo started laughing again, as if that comment made it all worth it. The conversation continued on in that vein as they moved to the truck again, and with both of them there, it only took a second to load the posts, and Duo bounced to the front seat while Trowa ran the cart across the aisle.

"We didn't really do a double," Duo informed him happily. "The guy I was waiting to talk to showed up and Tro ditched me."

Heero gave him a look.

Duo grinned more as Trowa slid in.

"So...if I take you to food, you aren't going to horrify our waitress with these... uh...stories are you?"

Duo cackled. "He's embarrassed! Trowa!"

Trowa grinned wickedly at his friend, then gave Heero an almost contrite look. "Sorry? We'll be good?"

Heero sighed almost resignedly, starting up his monstrous vehicle.

x x x

Wufei dropped into his seat at his desk, the resignation taking over as he rubbed at his face with both hands.

Quatre sighed. "Why did you leave it lying around?" he asked tiredly. "You _love_ that damn firearm, so why didn't you have it _on_ you?"

"I set it down to toss the guy into the lock-up again, and when I turned around...it was _gone_," Wufei repeated for the hundredth time. "G. O. N. E., gone. I asked everyone there and no one even knew what I was talking about..."

"Why did you _set it __**down**_," Quatre persisted.

Wufei sighed irritably, gesturing his friend off as he folded over onto the desk. He'd been questioning a couple men about a drug smuggling ring, and one of the guys had turned violent on him. He'd knocked him down, but his cohort had tried to make a stand. He'd taken that man down while the rest of the guards gathered up the other...and he'd made the evidently fatal mistake of setting his firearm down on the _watched_ counter near the entry of the jail-area.

The woman who'd been watching the desk had turned around to talk to someone, and when she'd turned _back_ around...it was gone. It had, evidently, vanished into thin air.

The thing about it was, the firearm had been a gift to him from his only remaining uncle. The man had given it to commemorate Wufei's acceptance into the Preventer's after he'd finally finished his frickin' therapy.

...and it was gone.

Wufei thudded his forehead against the desk.

"Stop that," Quatre chided, smacking his shoulder as he moved to sit at his own desk. "You'll give yourself another headache."

"A worse headache," Wufei corrected.

"A migraine," Quatre agreed dryly.

Wufei dropped his head over to consider the guy skeptically.

"You're giving _me_ one is all."

Wufei sighed, moving his arms to pillow his head. "This is bullshit."

"We'll find it," Quatre reassured him. "Someone will probably turn it into lost and found, right?"

"I guess," Wufei sighed heavily.

"What's going on?" Heero asked curiously, moving into the office. "You geniuses realize it's seven at night, right?"

"Hey!" Duo called energetically, moving in behind them. "You two are both still alive?" he laughed. "You seem to have all your appendages, too! Good on ya!"

Quatre smiled a bit at that. "Hi, Duo."

"I'm gonna go kidnap Heero's bird," Duo explained, moving around to pat the top of Wufei's head. "You gonna make it?"

Wufei pushed himself up half-tolerantly and glowered at the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm kidnapping the bird," Duo repeated, dropping into one of the rolling-chairs in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, someone sleeps in until two in the afternoon," Heero noted wryly. "And doesn't understand that there are people who are tired at eight."

Duo laughed at that. "I told you we could just meet up tomorrow."

"And I told _you_ that I have to _build_ the damn thing tomorrow."

"I told _**you**_ I'd _help_ tomorrow."

"Quit saying tomorrow," Quatre muttered.

Duo and Heero grinned at him.

"What's going on?" Wufei added, considering the guy with interest. He didn't seem like the beaten lover. "Where's Trowa?"

"I'm here," Trowa muttered, moving into the office and waving back the way he came. "I got waylaid mid-approach..."

"Weapons search?" Wufei demanded dryly.

Trowa blinked at him, then focused and nodded at Quatre.

"I just saw your rig here," Heero added to Quatre. "Thought I'd come remind you that you're supposed to go home and not sleep in the office."

"The couch looks comfy enough," Duo noted, bouncing over to flop onto it.

"You need to give me your cell," Quatre muttered with a yawn, looking around his desk for a pencil or pen.

"Don't got one, Q-man," Duo returned. "I suck at paying the bill and decided that having it dead half the time means it's a waste. How much do you think I can get for an African Gray on the black market?"

"More than twenty if it's four and smart," Wufei noted dryly. "And isn't Siksik like...three now?"

"He argues," Heero agreed happily.

"Sweet," Duo noted to Trowa as he moved back to the chair. "Quick cash."

Trowa grinned at him.

Quatre and Wufei cast Heero brief skeptical looks.

Heero grinned at them, then shook his head. "I really did just come up 'cause I saw your rig...your phones died again, by the way."

"Mine did like...three hours ago," Quatre shrugged. "I don't have my charger here anymore."

"What happened to it?" Duo asked...from where he was spinning in the chair.

Trowa reached over and grabbed the back of the thing, giving Duo a dirty look.

Duo grinned back.

"I took it to my girlfriend's," Quatre sighed. "I'll get it tonight, I suppose."

"If you ever _get_ there," Heero reminded.

"I know, I know," Quatre muttered irritably, waking up his computer. "I need to finish up some shit here...it'll take five minutes."

"So he has a half hour before he finishes," Duo informed Trowa. "How far away you suppose the girl lives?"

"Five minutes," Quatre returned. "So I'll be there in an hour."

Duo laughed.

"You should come to my place," Heero suggested. "We're gonna go kill an hour at the house before I chase them off so I can sleep."

"Have you called _Relena_ about that yet?" Wufei demanded.

"She asked if I should pick up some beers," Heero agreed. "I told her to wait until Friday."

"You see his truck?" Duo appealed to Wufei. "Is it just me or does it suggest compensation?"

Quatre snickered from where he was focused on his computer.

Heero gave him a _look_.

Duo grinned at all of them.

"Alright...we're going back to my place...the invitation's open," Heero persisted to Wufei.

"No...I'm dead-dog tired. I need to go home."

"Alright...we should meet up this weekend," Duo noted, bouncing out of his seat. "Come to our place?"

Trowa sighed.

"Well...maybe Heero's again," Duo muttered without missing a beat. "Our place is small."

Quatre turned to look at the man a moment, then looked to Trowa.

"Let's go," Trowa muttered, turning and disappearing back into the hall.

"Gracious as ever," Quatre noted dryly, looking around to Wufei. "We'll see...about this weekend," he added to Duo.

Duo's happy bubble fizzled out and he frowned at the blond, then the Asian. "I...we haven't talked in like a year," he said quietly.

"We like you well enough," Quatre noted almost under his breath.

Duo frowned at him, glancing to Wufei-Wufei wasn't meeting his eyes at all. "Oh...alright," Duo said quietly, stepping back. "Sorry for...interrupting."

"Duo..." Wufei started.

Duo disappeared as well.

Heero closed his eyes a moment, taking a long slow breath. "Great," he said quietly. "Nice, guys."

He turned and also left.

Quatre frowned after them, looking around to Wufei.

"I'm going home," Wufei noted, not looking at him, either. "Good night."

x x

"Siksik, hush..."

Duo tilted his head as he heard Relena.

"Siksik...hush..."

"Siksik," Heero called, "_hush_."

"Hero!"

The voice still sounded like Relena.

"Hero...scratch?"

"You want a scratch?" Heero muttered, moving into a warmly lit room. They'd entered into an open foyer that had a hallway that led back to a backyard. The room was on the left side of the front.

"Scratch Siksik?"

Duo followed him into the room to see a grey bird stretching its neck out at Heero...and one of its legs behind.

"Hi, Siksik," Heero muttered, moving over and rubbing at the back of its head with his nails.

"Hi, Siksik," the bird echoed in Heero's voice.

Duo grinned.

"Scratch," the bird added happily, nuzzling at Heero's hand. "Hi, Hero."

"Hi, Siksik," Duo muttered, stopping near Heero.

The bird blinked at him, moving a step closer and scuttling back two steps. He spotted Trowa...and moved closer two steps before dancing back again. "Hero?"

"It's okay," Heero reassured the animal, offering his wrist. "That's Duo," he indicated Duo.

"That's two," the bird mimicked...in Heero's voice.

"Duo," Heero repeated.

"Two," the bird said again.

"He understands that concept?" Trowa asked blankly as Relena giggled.

"Oh, hi, Relena," Duo muttered, stepping back to see the woman sitting comfortably on a couch. She had her feet drawn up to her rear, and was reading a newspaper. "How are you?"

"I told my bird to hush and he proceeded to echo me for fifteen minutes. You?"

Duo grinned at her.

"He's too smart for his own good," Heero noted dryly to Trowa. He focused back on the animal. "Copy..._Duo_."

"Duo," the bird said almost grudgingly.

"Good bird!" Heero muttered, moving over to reach into a bag. "You want a treat?"

"Treat?" the bird echoed. "Duo? Duo treat?"

"Well...you said it right," Heero muttered, rolling his eyes to Duo.

"Siksik, hush," the bird muttered in Relena's voice.

"That's right," Relena agreed. "You're noisy."

"Noisy," the animal muttered, then looked skeptically to Trowa...and took a nut from Heero.

"Trowa," Heero returned.

The bird made a sort of clicking sound, "owa."

"Good enough," Heero noted, giving it another nut.

"Duo...treat?" the bird looked back to Heero.

"No, you said it good," Heero retorted. "You're noisy," he moved his wrist. "Do you want me or not?"

The bird leaned down and rubbed its beak against the back of his hand...then stepped over onto the wrist.

"Hi, Siksik," Heero muttered, leaning down so the bird could bite at his ear.

"He always greets the bird before me," Relena noted happily. "Hi, Trowa. How are you guys?"

"Pretty good," Duo returned, moving around to drop into the recliner nearer her. "How are you? How's married life treating you?"

"I can't complain," she returned...then blinked as Siksik hopped and glided from Heero's wrist to her. "Hi, Siksik," she muttered.

"Duo," the bird informed her happily, climbing carefully up her leg to her knee. He clicked his beak at her, then looked at Duo in an oddly angular way. "Duo..."

"Hi, Siksik," Duo repeated, grinning at the bird.

"Yes," Relena agreed, scratching between the animal's wings a bit. "That is Duo...and Trowa...and Heero. Who am I?"

"Mommy," the bird returned...in Heero's voice.

Relena laughed, scratching at him more. "He likes to mimic us specifically..._and_," she added pointedly toward her husband. "Has been asking for Daddy for an hour or two."

"You can tell he _so_ wants me," Heero noted dryly, indicating the bird on Relena.

"Duo," the bird informed him, perking up. "Treat."

Duo snickered.

"You should have pointed out he said it right before just giving it to him," Relena informed her husband.

"I realized that," Heero noted dryly. "Belatedly, I admit, but I _did_ realize that."

Relena grinned.

"Here," Heero muttered, leaning over so the bird could hop onto his wrist. "How was your day?"

"Hello?" Siksik sang out happily in Relena's voice. "Hi, baby...uh-huh...uh...uh..." he made a laughing noise. "You did? You got the posts? Hi, Siksik..."

Heero focused on the bird pointedly, starting to pet it.

"It was fine," Relena returned. "He was copying a conversation my maid had earlier, too," she added to Duo. She grinned as Trowa sat on the chair nearer the cage. "When he decides he likes how something sounds he mimics it...and we used to get a good laugh out of hearing our end of the conversation repeated back at us. It's a bad habit."

"I almost died," Heero noted, looking around to them. "One day I invited my boss over for supper...but evidently..."

"Shush," Relena muttered, kicking at him as her cheeks colored.

"We were being loud," Heero noted dryly to the males, indicating the ceiling in the far corner of the room with a jerk of his head. "Our room is up there, and he sleeps here," he indicated the cage.

Duo snickered wickedly.

"He likes Relena's voice...a lot," Heero noted.

Relena laughed embarrassedly, kicking at him again.

"Yeah, I almost died," Heero repeated. He considered the grinning males a moment before looking back to Relena. "They're gonna sell Siksik on the black market for twenty."

"Siksik?" Relena asked happily. "What am I gonna make you?"

"Friiiied chicken," the bird informed her happily.

Duo started laughing.

"Friiied chicken," the bird said again, turning to look better at Duo. "Dip you in hot grease first!"

"That's right," Relena encouraged him happily, making kissing noises at him. "That's a good bird..."

x x x

"Hey! I thought you fuckers weren't comin'!" Roger, the...area manager...muttered happily as they entered the building.

"We're just late," Trowa retorted, cracking his neck as he stretched out his arms. "You got me anything?"

"I got you three," Roger noted, looking them both over skeptically. "And you," he indicated Duo. "Nicolo has been waiting for you since ten."

"Oh has he?" Duo leveled Trowa with a long look.

"I can't help what you'll do," Trowa returned, popping his knuckles.

"Go find Nicolo before he decides not to like you," the guy suggested to Duo, then walked off with Trowa in tow.

Duo sighed, moving through the gate and grabbing a sucker from the basket on the desk. The sound of the crowd was loud to his left, and he walked along behind the stands while gathering himself. The area he was in was for the fighters themselves and their guests. It was all fenced off from the main stands, and had little...insets...that went right up to the cage. Those little nooks had various forms of seating, including booths to eat in and chain-link ceilings-the cage itself was made of chain-link. There were a few people in the ones nearer the doors, but the back area seemed empty.

"Yield!" Jerry, the referee, shouted delightedly from the center cage. "He yielded!" the man was laughing as half the crowd booed.

Duo stuck the sucker in his mouth, looking around at the various fighters waiting to go in. He smirked as Ry came into sight, sitting near some goon that probably had a gun.

"Dave!" the guy jumped from his seat and darted forward. "Holy shit, where have you been?"

"Not here," Duo noted pointedly, considering the bruising along the guy's cheek. That hadn't been there the night before. Chances were, that was what Trowa had meant when he said the guy wouldn't be telling him to back off anymore.

"Where's Trent?" the guy muttered, looking around nervously as the goon shifted his stance.

"He's getting in the ring," Duo returned, pointing across the way.

"You fuckin' with me?" someone shouted from behind him. "I've been trying to get in all night!"

Duo turned to consider him a moment, then smirked and gestured Ry off. He turned and moved into an empty nook as the guy trying to bitch followed him, and jangled the wall hard.

The regular patrons weren't allowed into the area behind the stands, so the only way to get to those areas was to be...special. Jerry, who'd been talking to Trowa, turned to look at him curiously.

Duo shoved the man against the fencing, which made him turn on Duo.

"Ooh!" Jerry perked up instantly. "Oh! We have a contender for Bauer!"

Trowa ran a hand through his hair as he studied the guy-Jerry's words had caught his attention, and he turned back to Duo uncertainly.

Duo shrugged at everyone who was looking at him, keeping his elbows tight to his sides as he spread his hands.

Trowa crooked his finger to the guy, who hesitated a moment, then turned and darted toward the ring entrance.

So...Trowa had four fights lined up.

Duo smirked at his friend, backing out of the nook. There were some nights when you couldn't get near the cage at all because of the people the contenders had brought in-and then there were nights where the contenders had their own nooks around the thing for their few friends.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ry asked nervously as Duo rejoined him.

"I don't give a shit, Ry," Duo returned, moving off toward the area Nicolo took for himself and stopping at the entrance to the thing.

"David!" Nicolo looked up to him with interest. "I forgot you were coming tonight...please excuse me," he un-tucked the napkin from his shirt. "I have a guest."

Duo looked to the Asian guy sitting with Nicolo, then dropped down next to his... friend. "I've had a busy night," he noted, pulling the sucker from his mouth. "Running behind schedule."

"Or did Trenton forget to tell you I wanted to talk to you," the man stated it more than asked. "Good evening, I trust?"

"Same shit, different bird," Duo returned, smiling tightly at the guy who was glaring at him. It wasn't anyone he'd seen before.

"This is my friend Fakun," Nicolo added. "Fakun, this is David. He's who I was telling you about-best around."

"I thought he'd be more punctual," Fakun noted, still staring into Duo's face.

"I come when I please and I leave when I please," Duo returned easily, rolling the sucker around in his mouth a moment before smirking. "I take what _jobs_ I please. Nick would _love_ to control me...but as it is...it's as I please."

The guy looked him over again, more appraisingly-his eyes kept returning to Duo's mouth.

Duo turned his head very slightly to Ry and indicated the man with his head. "I think Fakun wants a sucker, huh?" he muttered.

Ry nodded, turning and disappearing up the way.

Duo looked back to Fakun and Nicolo-Nicolo looked about three times as annoyed as usual. Duo had to figure that he'd try to get Ry to do something and the guy had refused. Other than that, the guy _hated_ when Duo called him Nick.

"If I gave you a case of glocks," the Asian muttered, "how long would it take of you to...dispose of them for me?"

"How long ago did you steal them?" Duo returned levelly. "How much are you wanting for them? Are they cleaned? Are they in any way...unique?"

"They were given into my possession," the man said slowly, "approximately a year ago-Nicolo has suggested this is a good length of time. We'll have to discuss the worth...and your personal mark-up...the serial numbers have been removed, and other than that they're like any other hand-gun in the market."

Duo considered him a moment as Ry moved up beside them and rolled the sucker he'd grabbed across the table...and passed another to Duo.

Duo flashed him a grin in appreciation, then looked out at the match. He sighed, sliding his chair back and moving around to the chain-link. "Hey!"

Trowa hesitated before delivering a blow that would probably put the man in the hospital.

"He yielded," Duo noted. "Don't be naughty."

Trowa smirked at him, dropping the guy to the mat. He moved across to their section, leaning forward and nodding a bit as he wrapped his fingertips into the chain-link.

Duo raised his sucker so his friend could taste it as the crowd continued cheering behind. "Don't be doing anything permanent, stupid-ass," he muttered. "We can't bring attention to ourselves."

"What's the news?" Trowa returned, licking at his lips.

"Nick's friend there is trying to play god-father," Duo returned, sticking the sucker back in his mouth. "I'm debating if I'm gonna bother agreeing or not."

Trowa tilted his head to look the man over, then focused past him. "Ry!"

"Hey, Trent," Ry muttered, grinning almost hesitantly back at him. "Good fight."

"Shit...I kicked his ass," Trowa retorted. "Don't compliment if you're not even watching...and you," he added to Fakun. "Watch your attitude. You piss David off and shit starts going wrong."

The guy blinked at him.

"I have money on you, Trent," Nicolo noted. "I'll give you a cut if you don't disappoint me."

Trowa laughed, nodding so Duo'd pass the sucker up again, then turned away as the cleaning-crew finished sanitizing the mat.

Duo stuck the sucker back in his mouth, moving to drop next to Nicolo again-the serving woman had brought him plate of fries, and he regretted not having noticed her.

"He your lover?" Fakun asked, jerking his head toward Trowa.

Duo guffawed at that, rolling his eyes.

_Everyone_ thought that...he knew the sucker thing was an odd quirk...

"Uh, no," Nicolo said quickly. "Don't pursue that or you won't like where it ends."

Fakun blinked at the guy with interest.

"So," Duo added, setting the sucker on the plate and starting to eat the fries. "Let's get to the part of why _my_ mark-up means jack-_shit_ to you...I'm currently more interested in that than what you want for them."

"I told him not to take that route," Nicolo noted, focusing back on his food almost happily. "Don't look at me."


	3. fried chicken

**friedchicken**

Heero sighed as he moved across the downstairs level of his house, torn. He wasn't sure if he should call Duo or not, but he hadn't talked to the guy in a week. They'd hung out the first weekend, and Trowa hadn't seemed odd at all.

"Siksik," the bird muttered, trailing along after. "Up?" Heero slowed, turning to look as the bird raised first one leg, then the other as high as it could manage, counter-balancing with his wings. Each time he raised one leg, he spread the claws as far as he could.

"Okay," Heero muttered, leaning down to offer his arm.

"Thanks!" the bird muttered, rubbing his beak affectionately along Heero's forearm.

"You're the one following me around," Heero noted, scratching at the bird.

"Blanket?" the bird asked hesitantly. "Cold! Brr!" the bird shivered his wings.

"You are not cold," Heero returned, though he did turn and head back for the cage.

"Brr!" the creature persisted, doing his mock shiver again. "Brr!"

Heero snorted, moving over to the couch to grab the bird's blanket. The bird snuggled down into the crook of his arm before it could be wrapped-which Heero had considered the probable likelihood of the creature wanting it's blanket.

Nap time.

Heero draped the bit of cloth around the bird as it clicked its beak at him, turning back for the other room.

For all that the bird was frequently a nuisance, he couldn't imagine his life without it. It did love him, beyond being the care-giver. When he or Relena were home during the day, it would stay with them constantly. On the weekends when they were both home, it tended to be torn between them, and ten times happier when they were in the same room together.

Heero grabbed the kitchen phone as he moved to the fridge, gathering himself up a drink and the tupperware of fruit chunks. He doubted Siksik would nap long, and was probably only tired enough _to_ nap because instead of asking to be carried, he had trailed after Heero on the floor. When Heero had been wandering around at first, the bird had carried its favorite toy, and would play with it whenever Heero had hesitated...which meant for a lot of trailing with a thing in its beak.

He moved around and grabbed himself a snack-bar thing, then headed back for the main room.

"You want to lay in your cage?" he asked the creature as they got in there. "Hey, Siksik?"

The bird turned its head to look tiredly up at him.

"You want to go back?" he asked quietly.

The bird clicked its beak more, curling back into Heero's arm.

Heero grinned, dropping onto the couch to arrange them better...it'd be interesting to see if he remembered this call to tell Relena later.

x x x

"Hello?" Trowa muttered tiredly through a large yawn. "Hello?" he muttered again.

"Trowa?" a male voice asked curiously. "Hey, this is Heero-I didn't call too early did I?"

Trowa yawned again a moment as his bedmate decided it was time to get up. "A little early," he admitted. "But we were waking up anyway."

"I wish I could sleep in like that," Heero murmured. "I don't suppose you know if Duo's up?"

"No clue," Trowa returned, rolling over as the woman started gathering her clothing. "Aren't you at work?"

"I had today off," the other explained. "I'm hanging out at my house with only the bird for company, and he's napping."

Trowa laughed a bit. "Come on over, we don't have anything going on."

"Can I bring Siksik?"

"I don't care," Trowa retorted. "You have to clean up any messes he makes-and if Duo sells him, we'll split the cash."

Heero laughed at that. "I will kill for this bird, it's like my baby."

Trowa laughed.

"Alright...I'll let him finish sleeping before coming. Anything you guys want to watch? I have a bunch of movies and stuff here-you could come here, you know."

"I don't want to shower yet, though," Trowa retorted with a grin as the chick half-shimmied into her panties, casting him a coy sort of look. "Hm..." he muttered. "I think I need to give a bit more attention on my end...come over in a half hour, huh?"

The chick snickered a bit, moving back to the bed.

"Give or take," Heero agreed, looking up to his clock. "See ya in a while."

"Later," Trowa agreed, ending the call. "You're awfully distracting..."

"I was trying to be," she noted happily, leaning in to kiss him.

x x

Duo yawned hugely as he watched the coffee dripping into the pot, wondering vaguely who'd called. He didn't particularly care, really, but they didn't get too many calls anymore. The call had been short, whoever it'd been, because Trowa's little playmate was attempting to scream again.

Duo snorted, turning toward the sink and stopping as Heero's car pulled up out front. He blinked as the guy hesitated with the parking-they hadn't put the car in the garage, and the girl had hers in front.

What was he doing?

Well, that could explain the call.

Duo grinned a bit, darting across to the living-room to stash the various drug paraphernalia. At least today it was only a pipe...he'd bitched at Rick about the mirror last time so the guy had probably put it in Trowa's room.

"Brr!"

Duo turned toward the window, but Heero'd already passed it. He hadn't thought he'd seen two heads in the car, but maybe Relena was with him?

The girl reached her peak as Heero knocked, and Duo wondered at the vague relief that gave him. He hadn't meant to irritate the guy when they were picking up the posts and things, but he didn't usually keep his conversation P.C...

"What are you doing here?" Duo asked happily as he opened the door, then blinked at the bird hanging around Heero's neck-well, Heero had some sort of strap or something and the bird was on it.

"Duo!" the bird proclaimed brightly. "Duo treat! No," he added in Heero's voice. "Say it clear."

Duo laughed. "Hi, Siksik."

"Hi, Siksik," the bird returned...and it almost sounded like him.

"Evidently he likes your voice," Heero noted happily. "Trowa didn't tell you? I called like, a half hour ago and asked to come over-I had today off and only him for company," he indicated the bird.

"Friiiiied chicken!"

Duo laughed, stepping back to allow the man in.

"Brr," the bird noted happily. "Brr, cold. Blanket?"

"I asked if you wanted it," Heero retorted, pulling a bit of cloth from his pocket. "I did."

The bird made various bird noises at that, then looked around nervously. "Hero?"

"It's okay," Heero reassured him. "This is Duo's house."

"Duo," the bird noted as Duo moved around Heero.

"Hi, Siksik," Duo repeated.

"Hi, Duo," the bird noted.

Duo laughed, almost reaching out to pet it before thinking better of that.

"So what are you up to?" Heero asked, petting the creature through what looked to be a towel draped over it. The bird had a corner of it in his mouth, and was looking around without moving away from his owner.

"I just got up-will he be okay?" he added. "This isn't too much for him is it?"

"If I hang out for more than a half hour he'll get used to it," Heero reassured him. "I'm sure half of this is him wanting me anyway."

Duo grinned at that, gesturing. "Coffee? Trowa hasn't come out of his room yet."

"Sure," Heero agreed, moving to sit at the stool at the island again. "How'd you sl...dear _lord_," he added, blinking at Duo's back. "What the hell?"

Duo focused on him in alarm, looking around briefly before realizing the guy was indicating him. "Oh! Oh, my..." Duo laughed, craning an arm over his shoulder to reach a bruise on his back. "I got in a fight the other night."

"With who?"

"A friend of Trowa's," Duo rolled his eyes. "He thought he was hot-shit."

"I cannot believe it's already five," a woman's voice came from the hall. A blond woman appeared a moment later, stopping at the island to smile at Duo, then blink around at Heero and notice Siksik. "Oh! What a pretty bird! Can I pet him?"

"Uh...he's not used to the place yet," Heero returned, blinking at her a bit.

"Aww, I have to go," she pouted at him, moving around to kiss Duo full on the lips, then move closer and look at the animal. "Pretty bird?"

"Friiied chicken," it retorted happily, perking up slightly.

The woman laughed delightedly at that, then blew a kiss down the hall and disappeared.

Heero blinked at Duo...who was rubbing at his mouth and not looking overly pleased.

"Oh yeah," Trowa noted, moving to the end of the hall and stretching as long as he could. "Heero called, wanted to come hang out. Hi, Siksik."

"Hi," the bird muttered, tilting its head at the guy.

"Trowa," Heero noted.

The bird made a clicking sort of sound.

"Trowa," Heero said again.

"Fried chicken."

Duo started laughing delightedly at that, turning to the fridge. "We have some almonds if you want to treat him."

"Duo treat?" the bird quipped, looking around to him with interest.

"That your...girl?" Heero asked Trowa curiously.

"One of," Trowa returned, smirking as he moved to the island. "Monogamy didn't settle too well with me, so I decided to look into polyphilia."

Duo rolled his eyes.

Heero considered that skeptically.

"Polyphilia," the bird muttered.

Trowa started laughing wickedly, leaning down to be on the level with the creature. "Oh, _Heero!_"

Siksik considered Trowa a moment...and decided to repeat him.

"I'm going to kill you," Heero informed Trowa. "It will be quick and messy."

"Quick and messy," the bird repeated. "Oh _Hero!_ Quick and messy..."

Duo started laughing twice as hard, bouncing where he stood.

Trowa smirked, moving over to the cupboard to pull out a canister of mixed nuts. "I like it like that," he informed the bird, who was blinking at the can with evident interest. "Siksik?" Trowa repeated. "I like it like that..."

"Shush," Heero muttered to the bird, shifting the stool out from under him to set the creature on the counter.

"Shush," Siksik noted, moving across the counter to look up at Trowa with interest.

"Copy," Trowa said happily. "I like it like that."

"I like it like it," the bird repeated.

"Like that," Trowa encouraged.

"Like that...that...like..."

Trowa snickered, popping the lid off as Heero gave both he and Duo _very_ level looks. "He can have some of this, right?" Trowa muttered. "They're unsalted and stuff."

"Just not too many," Heero sighed, taking the strap off his neck. "He likes playing with the lids, too."

Trowa offered the lid to the beast, which it took and tried to set on edge...and happily focused on trying to make stand.

"You'll probably need this," Duo noted, setting the cup of coffee he'd promised in front of Heero happily. "I don't know what gave you the bright idea of bringing your copy-cat bird here, but you'll probably need something stronger in the end."

"Stronger," the bird noted happily. "Strooonger."

Heero tipped the lid over.

"Hero, shush!" the bird muttered in Relena's voice.

"I do not shush," Heero retorted.

"Noisy," Siksik informed him, then blinked at the nut Trowa was offering him. He considered it curiously...moving from side to side, then looked up to Trowa and backed off toward Heero.

Heero sighed, taking the nut to offer the creature himself.

The bird clicked at him a few times, then set the nut on the counter and looked somewhat beadily up at Trowa. "Thanks."

Trowa grinned.

x x

"_What?_" Relena demanded in disbelief, starting to giggle hard.

"Stronger!" the bird informed her happily. "Oh _Hero_, stronger!"

"Heero?" Relena called, still giggling.

"I had the bright idea of taking him over to Duo's today," Heero returned, moving down the hall and into the main room and kiss her. "Trowa said something about practicing polyphilia and...it went downhill."

The bird clucked at them both a second. "I like it like it," he noted. "Like that it...that..."

"That's supposed to be 'I like it like that,'" Heero informed his wife, giving the bird a look. "Trowa thinks he's funny."

"Duo treat," the bird noted. "Fried-chicken nut."

Heero started laughing, reaching over to pet the bird.

"What?" Relena asked blankly, looking to her husband.

"I think he's decided to call Trowa 'fried chicken'," Heero returned, snickering more. "Trowa was giving him nuts."

Relena snorted, extending her wrist. "Did you have fun today?" she asked.

Siksik made his bird-noises for her amusement, stretching up to mouth at her earrings.

"I think he did," Heero agreed. "They had some unsalted nuts and let him play with the lid the entire time we were there. I think Trowa's fallen in love with him, too, because he'd stop mid-conversation and try to get him to copy."

Relena smirked, allowing the bird to hop on her shoulder and rub his beak against her neck. "That's funny...what does Duo think?"

"I think he's the one encouraging him to call Tro fried-chicken."

Relena sniggered, pulling her head away to look at the bird.

"Hi, Siksik," the bird muttered.

"Hi, Siksik," Relena agreed. "How are you?"

"Hi, Siksik," the bird noted...in its version of Duo's voice.

Relena grinned, petting him more. "Did _you_ have fun?" she muttered, kissing her husband.

"They're bawdy as hell," Heero agreed, kissing her again. "Have no interest in being politically correct...I'm not entirely sure they _aren't_ racist...but yes, I had fun."

She laughed again, moving toward the stairs.

"We could...leave him down here with the tv on," Heero noted almost curiously. "If you wanted."

Relena blinked at that, looking back to the man. She smirked after a second, moving to kiss him as she transferred the bird from her shoulder to the top of his cage.

"Hero, shush," the bird grumped.

Heero laughed, petting the animal again and blink. "I'll get his fruit...you get the tv?"

"Fruit?" the bird asked, perking up. "Hero fruit?"

"Yep," Heero agreed, darting down the hall...as Relena turned to turn on the tv.

x x x

"So we taught it to say stronger...Trent was trying to get it to say harder, but our friend kept interrupting that, was some funny shit," Duo took another drink from his cup. "The whole time the bird was trying to stand the plastic lid up on end...and when it managed it, you shoulda seen the way it looked to our buddy. The guy was all 'good bird' and shit at it, too...it was a good way to start the day. My friend...he just looked _so_ exasperated!"

Nicolo snorted, rolling his eyes. "Who, in their right minds, would bring a mimicking bird to _your_ house?"

Duo laughed more. "I had that same thought, but hey..." he shrugged, eating some more fries. "How was your day? Anything fun?"

The guy blinked at him a moment, then shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing, really. Fakun is trying to convince himself not to use you guys, but everyone else he keeps finding is either strange or not...uh...discreet enough. I told him you were the best, but he's got it in his head that he has to be top-dog."

Duo grinned at that, taking a drink and sitting back to consider the fight in the ring. "Dammit, Tro," he muttered under his breath, shoving his seat back and moving to shake the chain. The crowd was loud, though, so he evidently couldn't hear it. "Hey!" Duo shouted.

Trowa...landed the punch, _then_ looked up to Duo. His expression was almost blank.

...what had pissed him off?

"Stop," Duo snapped, turning and darting around the nook to the opening. The guy who'd frickin' yielded, evidently realized that Trowa wasn't done, and moved back in...which made it a fight and not a cage-match.

Damn...

Duo broke into the cage as Jerry stood back. They'd found out the hard way that Trowa needed to not fight without Duo present, so when Duo came running, all the staff stood aside.

"Stop!" Duo snarled, grabbing Trowa's upper arm. He blocked the blow that sailed for his jaw in response to that-Tro'd knocked Jerry _out_ before-and yanked the man away. "_Damn_ it, Trenton!"

Trowa stumbled beyond Duo in something like confusion, blinking at Jerry as his mind decided to focus on what was actually happening.

The thing was, the guy's opponent had been saying he'd take Duo away from Trowa...talking shit about Duo in general because everyone figured they were lovers.

The guy punched Duo.

Duo was stunned, not expecting the blow from someone who'd yielded, blinking a moment before the anger grabbed ahold of him. He launched himself at the guy...and gave the crowd a _real_ fight.

x x

"I hope you're proud of yourself," Trowa noted dryly as he watched the ambulance pulling away from the Den.

"Fucker punched me," Duo retorted, keeping the ice pack over his eyes. "What did he expect?"

"He thought you were my bitch," Trowa retorted. "Said he'd take you home and treat you nice."

"And you're expecting me to...regret...knocking him out?"

"If you'd only knocked him out, no-but you just _had_ to break his damn leg, didn't you?"

"He was _kicking_ me," Duo argued, raising the ice to glower at his friend.

"Go home, fuckers," Rodger snapped. "You can't be here or you'll get arrested or something."

Trowa sighed, yanking Duo up.

Duo grumbled about it as they wandered back out to their car, and as Duo dropped in to pout, Trowa blinked back at Nicolo.

"I have some stuff to show you," Nicolo explained, opening his car door. "We can meet at your place."

Trowa slid in, buckling as he started the engine. It didn't take them long to reach their house, and Trowa pulled it into the garage as Nicolo parked in the spot. The man followed them through the garage and into the house proper as Trowa dropped his coat on the dryer. Duo grumbled more petulantly at them as he turned and headed into his room, and Trowa shook his head in amusement to Nicolo.

"He kicked that guy's ass and is pissed now?" the man asked curiously.

"I turned it into a real fight because the fucker was trying to say Duo was my bitch...like _he_ could take Duo away if he was...you know? Shit..."

"Damn it..." Duo added as he moved into the kitchen and Nicolo sat. He had a wife-beater on, and a very black eye. "He..." he glanced at Nicolo. "Stew is coming over tomorrow, too."

Stew? Trowa blinked at Duo in confusion a moment before he remembered Heero making plans to come over again. Where did _Stew_ come from, though? The bird?

"Now I have to explain to him that I got into a fight again, and he'll give me that look like I make the baby-Jesus cry..."

Nicolo sniggered.

"Don't mind him," Trowa suggested to the other. "Get me a drink?"

"Fuck drinks, I'm taking a pill," Duo retorted, pouring something into a cup.

"Not _now_," Trowa grumbled, watching as his friend did so. "You're annoying when you're high, you know that don't you?"

"If I'm not high I'll probably kick your ass," Duo retorted, then took a long breath. He finished off his cup, then moved over to drop next to Nicolo on the couch.

"What did you want to show us?" Trowa muttered, almost resigned.

"I got more guns," the man returned happily, pulling two firearms out of the bag he was holding.

Trowa blinked at the slightly more ornate one, wondering why it seemed...it looked like the one Wufei'd gotten.

"Hey, it's like that one that Wufei's uncle gave him," Duo muttered, leaning over to pick the thing up. "I always wanted one of these..."

"Keep it," Nicolo reassured him. "I thought you'd like it anyway-it's the only one like that. The rest are like this," he spun the second toward Trowa. "I have like, five of them. You game to sell them?"

"I know a few people," Trowa noted, considering the weapon thoughtfully. "How long ago did you...procure these?"

"It hasn't been long at all," the guy shrugged. "But I don't think they'll be noticed as missing for a while-at least, not according to my contact."

Duo grinned, messing with the clip. He was starting to feel the high...it was nice.

"So," Trowa muttered, passing the thing back to the guy. "Normal?"

Nicolo nodded, setting the bag on the arm-chair next to them. "I want a pill," he muttered to Duo. "You got anymore?"

"Blow me," Duo retorted.

Nicolo frowned at him.

"He only got a few," Trowa explained with a grin. "I imagine in about five or ten minutes, he'd let you blow him for a pill...but you'll have to wait."

"As _if_," Nicolo retorted, rolling his eyes.

There was a knock on the door.

"_Yeah?_" Trowa shouted.

"Hey...I just heard about the fight," Ry noted, moving down the hall and stopping. "Thought we'd come over."

"Hey, Trent," Rick muttered, moving up around the other with a box of beers. "Want one?"

"God, yes," Trowa muttered, accepting the one the guy ripped out for him. "Rick, Nicolo wants some E."

Rick rubbed his fingers against his thumb, quirking his eyebrows at the guy.

"He offered me some for a blow," Nicolo noted, indicating Duo.

"Or was it _for_ blow?" Rick snickered, turning to set the pack on the island.

"How much do you want?" Nicolo asked almost resignedly.

"How much you got?" Rick retorted, popping open a beer for himself and passing two cans to Ry. "We can start there..."

"You're a bastard," Nicolo informed him, pulling out a bill from his wallet.

"And you're my best friend," Rick returned, moving to take the bill happily as he dug into the backpack he carried with him. "And you can be...all night long."

"Keep wishing," Nicolo retorted. "At least I know if Dave wants a blow, it's just to cum...your ass?" he guffawed.

Trowa started snickering, and downed half his can.

x x x

Heero yawned as he moved from his car, glad he'd taken the moment at work to change from the slacks. He felt weird enough that he had _his_ car in the neighborhood, let alone climbing out in his business clothing. Relena had things to do for the evening, which meant he was left to his own devices, and he was hoping those devices would include a stop at a bar or some form of exchange of alcohol with his friends.

He glanced toward Duo's bedroom window, but the curtains were shut. He looked into the kitchen window...and stopped utterly.

Trowa had Duo backed against the corner of the counters, and Duo wasn't looking at him.

Damn it, he'd convinced himself it'd been his imagination...

Shit.

Heero moved forward and pounded hard on the door.

"Holy shit," Trowa muttered, swinging the door open a moment later. "You trying to scare the piss out of us?"

"A bit," Heero retorted, considering the man as he noted small split wounds on his knuckles. "I thought you were expecting me."

Trowa snorted at that, letting him pass and closing the door.

Duo was running his hands over his face as Heero came around the corner, and stopped as he looked at the other almost guiltily.

He. looked. like. shit.

"Are you _okay?_" Heero demanded, moving around properly. The guy's shoulders were rounded, and his face looked drawn again...not to mention the black eye.

Heero glanced back at Trowa, almost wanting to snap at him...but...he couldn't.

"Hey, Heero," Duo muttered, smiling tiredly at him. "Sorry, I'm not feeling good today."

"Are you okay?" Heero insisted, moving closer to him and grabbing his wrists. He considered the black eye a long moment, then turned to glower at Trowa.

"I can't help what he'll do," Trowa noted, rolling his eyes and moving toward the hall again. "I'm getting dressed.

"I'm fine," Duo insisted, focusing a moment on getting his hands away. "I'm perfectly fine..._Heero_."

Heero let him go, stepping back as he studied the other with a frown. "What happened?"

"I got in a fight," Duo returned, blinking at him. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Duo...do you want to leave with me right now?" Heero said quietly, glancing toward the hall. "I can take you right now and we can go anywhere."

Duo blinked at him in confusion a long moment, looking thoughtfully toward the hall. "You think Trowa hit me," Duo noted, shifting back where he stood. "You think...he hit me."

"I saw," Heero retorted, pointing at the window. "He was all up in your face again...is this a safe place for you to stay?"

Amusement flashed through Duo's eyes before sincerity reappeared. "I'm fine, Heero," he said calmly. "I got in a fight last night is all...the guy was talking shit about me and Trowa. I put him in the hospital...I'm fine."

Heero was torn, trying to figure out another approach to the matter. He'd been trained for this, but for some reason he couldn't bring the protocol to mind dealing with Duo.

"Heero," Duo persisted, grabbing his wrist so he'd meet eyes. "I'm not sure what's going on in your head right now...but you don't need to worry about me."

I can take care of myself.

Heero focused on the line as he considered his options. If Duo were a woman with kids, he'd know exactly how to get Duo out of the situation. If Duo had a _pet_ he knew how he could have gotten Duo out of the situation...but he'd never met any of Duo or Trowa's friends, and there were no animals to speak of in the house.

"I'm fine," Duo persisted, grinning at him and turning to the cupboard.

"Forgot my..." Trowa hesitated, looking over at them, then leaned over the end-table to grab a bag from the floor, then disappear again.

"Why don't you have a cell phone?" Heero muttered quietly.

"It's far too easy to run up the bill beyond my means," Duo noted in amusement, pouring Heero a cup of coffee between spurts of the pot. "The plans are damn expensive."

Heero sighed, running his hands down his face. "If you ever want out," he noted quietly. "_Ever_."

"How about out of this conversation?" Duo retorted, pouring himself a cup and laughing as liquid sizzled on the warming plate. "I almost had that one."

Heero smiled grimly at him, moving around to his normal stool at the counter.

"I have one hell of a hangover," Trowa noted tiredly, moving to lean against the island near Heero. "Want a hair of the dog that bit me?" he moved back to the fridge, pulling out a beer.

"Didn't you _just_ wake up?" Heero demanded skeptically. "Nice knuckles."

Trowa blinked at him, turning his hand and smirking a bit as he glanced at Duo. "I forgot to wrap them."

Heero felt a wash of hot and oily rage settled down over his senses.

"He's a dumbass," Duo noted, mixing his own cup of coffee. "Don't start drinking," he added irritably to Trowa.

Trowa gave him a look. "Don't start."

Duo snorted, looking away a moment, then focused back on Heero. "Where's the bird? I thought we'd prefaced the invitation to 'if you bring your bird'."

Heero smiled wanly at him, feeling almost defeated. "I'll remember next time.

x x x

"He claimed to put the guy in the hospital," Heero noted as he parked outside the Preventer's building. "Can you...look it up for me? I just...want to make sure."

"Sure, hold on," Quatre muttered, the keyboard clicking away in the background. "Okay...so...from fights last night were...three." He fell silent a long moment, then sighed. "There was a guy who needed stitches, a guy with a broken leg, and a guy with a cut up his arms...the first one has no name associated...the leg says David Marst...and the third said a gang over across town. No Maxwell."

Heero sighed tiredly. "Alright...thank you."

"I'll help in whatever way I can," Quatre muttered quietly. "But before you utterly jump to conclusions...talk to Duo about it. Trowa's sadistic and gets off on that sort of shit. Duo might have...let him do it for that. You have to make sure the relationship is what it seems, alright?"

"Yeah," Heero sighed tiredly, starting the engine again. "I gotta get going."

"Alright," Quatre agreed quietly. "Later."


	4. something or other

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys, I appreciate it.

**somethingorother**

"The council is considering the proposal, and say they intend to have a plan to present this Saturday morning. In other news, Anette Sarem, the secretary of Randall Dierch, said today that the drug allegations leveled against her employer were completely false. According to Sarem, she and her employer were at that party in question, but there were no drugs involved."

Trowa snickered.

"What?" Duo muttered, turning to look at the screen as well.

"There weren't drugs at that party," Trowa noted, indicating the man that had appeared on screen with a smirk.

Duo blinked at the guy a moment in confusion, then half cackled himself when they played a clip of the woman. "I _fucked_ her at that party," Duo protested. "No wonder she's trying to backpedal."

"I know," Trowa muttered in amusement. "Evidently Randy didn't pass the cup."

Duo snickered harder as the woman summed up some pretty speech.

"The allegations were laid by a woman by the name of Jennifer Warlung, a woman who said she'd been brought to the party against her will and had only wanted to leave."

The clip went over to another woman from the party. "I saw him myself in the back corner," Warlung muttered petulantly. "I saw him passing something in a cup around, and there were a lot of guys near him. His secretary can say what she wants, but she was against the back wall having _sex_ with some guy."

"Loudly, though the music was up," Duo noted to his friend.

"The news anchor said _misses_," Trowa noted happily. "As in _married_."

"I told you there was a reason for her backpedaling," Duo noted in amusement.

"Isn't Heero showing up soon?" Trowa asked curiously, glancing toward the window. "Did I piss him off or something? He's been...kinda an ass to me."

"He thinks you gave me the black eye," Duo retorted dryly, moving back into the kitchen. "He also thinks we're lovers and you're abusive. I haven't figured out why, though."

"Shit, _me_ abusive?" Trowa guffawed. "He should see _you_."

Duo smirked at him, looking out the window. "He is supposed to be here soon, though. If he asks me to leave anywhere now, I'm gonna go to the Bahamas...just for a vacation."

"And leave me here," Trowa agreed petulantly.

"You're my abusive ex," Duo reminded him happily.

Trowa snorted, then sighed. "That's annoying...I was like, having fun with him and shit."

"I know...I don't know what gave him the idea."

Trowa sighed again. "If he doesn't have the bird I'll just take off."

"You could just take off anyway," Duo noted.

"And miss out on getting that bird to say shit?" Trowa gave him a skeptical look, then shook his head and rose. "I'm taking something...maybe it'll put me in a better mood and he won't think shit."

"I know I need to talk to him," Duo sighed, looking back to his friend. "Let me do that...and if he starts being an ass, you can just time out and take something, huh?"

"I guess...you suppose he'd want one of those guns?"

"With the one he had in his holster? No. I think he keeps all his above-line. Let's just not mention that shit to him, huh? You saw how he gets when we start talking shit...he thinks it's funny enough but it bothers him."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Trowa sighed, pushing himself up. "I want cookies...get out of my way?"

Duo watched as he crossed the kitchen, then moved to stand in the man's path and smirk up at him. "You gonna hit me if I don't?"

"I should hit you," Trowa noted, leaning down and snapping his teeth at Duo's throat. He'd actually bitten the guy before, but that shit tended to head into a fight...and while that could reassure Heero that Duo wasn't some beaten thing...it could also get the cops in on their house.

Their house wasn't _ready_ for cops.

Duo cackled...and grabbed Trowa around the shoulders...and bit him _hard_ under the ear. He'd darted away before Trowa could more than shout at him, and...even though he _really_ wanted to, there'd been a reason Duo'd done it.

A car door shut.

Duo laughed wickedly, keeping back out of Trowa's reach as he headed for the door. "What now?" he asked happily. "What you gonna do now?"

Trowa tsked at him, turning to kick one of the stools over in irritation. It made Duo laugh harder as he bounced up to the front door.

"Hey!" Heero greeted happily. "What did you just do?"

"Bit Trowa," Duo returned pleasantly. "Hi, Siksik."

"Hi, Siksik," the bird repeated, then. "Duo! Treat!"

"I'm a treat," Duo noted happily to Heero. He laughed a bit as he moved into the kitchen again and straightened the stool. "I just pointed out to Trowa that you somehow got it in your head that we're lovers and he beats me."

"We're still not sure how that one works," Trowa agreed dryly, digging out the bowls and things as he glanced at Heero.

Heero stopped near the fridge, blinking down at Trowa a moment.

"Trowa," Siksik said carefully. "Hi...Trowa..."

"Hi, Siksik," Trowa muttered, turning and straightening to smile at the bird and extend his hand slowly to it. "How are you?"

"But yeah, keeping in mind that you think he beats me...he couldn't beat me when I bit him," Duo snickered, not dodging the smack on his arm. "How are you?"

"I don't...mean anything," Heero informed Trowa carefully. "I know...it's not really my business...but if...Duo's in a bad situation..."

Trowa stopped, focusing on the man in disbelief.

"I know this'll blow your mind," Duo noted, ducking around to open the fridge and grab sodas. "But we _aren't_ lovers."

Heero frowned between both of them...then blinked as Siksik actually stepped onto Trowa's wrist.

"What do I do?" Trowa asked quickly, studying the bird.

"Move slow," Heero said slowly. "He'll be able to hold on, but he's never gone to you...so...just...let him come in close. He'll probably like, bite you a little bit...he mouths a lot."

"Hi, Siksik," Trowa muttered to the bird, moving it closer to his chest as the creature blinked up at him beadily.

"How long does it usually take him to warm up to people?" Duo asked curiously as he passed a can to Heero and moved around the bar.

"Like...six months to go to someone," Heero returned. "I mean...we don't time it, but it's usually a lot longer. Either he's getting braver or he really likes Trowa. It's a toss-up, because he's been getting me to help him say Trowa's name all morning."

"Really?" Trowa blinked up at Heero.

"I asked him if he wanted to come with me today," Heero shrugged. "So he's been trying to say your name so I say it, and he tries again." He sighed, opening his can as he considered the pair. "I don't care if you're lovers," he noted seriously. "But...abuse... I can't..."

Duo sighed. "I appreciate that you care," he noted quietly, "but if Trowa hits me...we fight. We both have the marks for it...and in all honestly I'm probably abusive to _him_."

Heero frowned at him.

"He was saying something about you asking to go anywhere," Trowa noted, then snickered a bit as the bird started mouthing at his ear. "He suggested the Bahamas...I think he's abusive, Heero, take me away."

"I keep the bird," Duo retorted happily. "Aren't you supposed to be baking?"

"We looked at the hospital records that night," Heero muttered, glaring at Duo. "Your name wasn't listed in any report."

"I don't think the guy even _knows_ my name," Duo retorted. "Shit, I don't think I'd even _recognize_ him now."

Heero looked away, obviously thinking quickly. Finally, he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "Fine...fine...whatever. I'm sorry," he added to Trowa...and blinked.

Trowa wasn't even paying attention. Siksik was mouthing at his nose, and his attention was utterly fixed on the bird.

"So what did you want to do tonight?" Duo muttered almost resignedly. "We have an opening in our schedule that lasts until one of his idiot friends shows up," he indicated the man.

"Relena's at a function," Heero noted with a sigh. "She'll be back probably around ten. I figured I'd take him up on his consistent offer of a beer and we could put a game on or something and just be guys. I haven't just been a guy in ages."

"Were you ever?" Trowa asked, laughing a bit as he lowered his hand and Siksik flared his wings.

"Hey, now," Heero muttered, moving around and extending his arm. Siksik considered it a moment, then stepped over with an audible sigh. "You need to be nice," Heero added to the animal. "Don't bite."

"Sorry," the bird muttered, blinking at him.

"Tell Trowa."

Siksik turned to look at Trowa a moment, thoughtfully, then extended his neck. "Scratch? Siksik, scratch?"

Heero controlled his expression quickly, frowning at the bird. "Don't bite."

"Sorry," Siksik muttered, settling back to look up at Trowa again. "Scratch?"

Trowa grinned at him.

"He's feeling naughty," Heero muttered, transferring the bird to the strap around his neck. "I may have to take him home if he keeps this up."

The bird turned and started mouthing at Heero's shirt.

"That's him being good," Heero noted dryly to the others as he moved around toward the couch. "Sorry," he muttered to Trowa, considering his face. "I really am."

Trowa shrugged a bit, then looked around. He turned, starting back for the fridge. "I want sweets, so I'm gonna bake...that doesn't seem to fit into your manly plan, but we can have beer and cookies, right?"

Heero grinned at that.

"Rough day?" Duo muttered curiously.

"Yeah," Heero sighed, dropping back to rub at his face. "There's this guy at work...utter dumbass. 's been banging his secretary for like...a year, I swear. ...and they go to some party together and she ends up fucking someone else..." he looked to Duo. "She's _married_ anyway, has like...a baby...and while her _lover_ is off across the room she's getting banged hard-core _against a __**wall**_."

Duo blinked at him in amusement, then looked around to Trowa.

"Yes, I know it's on the news," Heero retorted, glancing at the screen. "But I had to deal with the damn media circus today."

"What do you even _do?_" Duo demanded, turning on him.

"Security," Heero shrugged. "I'm in charge of the guards, the events...the guests...like _everything_ in that building. If I died today, the whole place would fall apart tomorrow for more'n grief...hell, I'm even in charge of the damn janitorial staff. I got the run-around of confining all the frickin' press to the press lobby, keeping Dierch and his secretary _away_ from the damn lobby-and the stupid bitch _still_ got in to make her damned statement...which really means that he's probably gonna get a divorce and come crash on _my_ couch...because Annette isn't as worried about keeping him out of the fire as herself, because there were witnesses saw her fuckin' the dude."

"You're cursing," Trowa noted happily as he poured some flour into a bowl. "You must be upset."

"Oh funny," Heero returned, rubbing at his face.

"Duo," Trowa muttered.

"Mm...good idea," Duo agreed, hopping up happily and moving to the fridge. "What else is going on?"

"Nothing really," Heero sighed.

"There's that at least?" Duo offered, moving back to offer him a beer. "And I'm not being beaten, so that's another stress off your back, right?"

"You're a little too bruised up for me to accept it at face value," Heero retorted.

"I don't _beat_ him," Trowa retorted dryly. "I probably _should_, but hell..."

Duo snickered, opening his can and downing half.

Heero considered the pair a long moment and sighed. He wasn't fully sure he believed it, but there was really no point in arguing. He tilted his own head back...and downed as much of his can as he could.

x x x

Yasmine bopped the little boy playfully on the nose as she finished bathing him, looking around for Carl. The man was making another call to the boy's father...and it didn't look like the man was going to get the ransom for it.

Carl _would_ kill the kid...and he was just a little boy.

She ran a hand through her hair, smiling a bit at him and wishing he'd laugh. She didn't blame him for not being the happy-go-lucky three-year-old he should have been. They'd had him a month probably, and Carl wasn't smart enough to take a video recording of him with like, a current newspaper so the family knew he was alive.

She wrapped him in a towel, drying him off as he stood silent and still, looking away.

This was so not good for him.

"Come on, baby," she muttered once she'd dried him, flicking the diaper at him.

Carl started yelling from the far room...and something slammed.

She moved quickly, diapering the child and pulling his sweats back on him. She listened as the man ranted to his friends, pulling the kid's sweater on as well. He blinked at her when she pulled the socks on, then tied on the shoes.

He was going to do it...if he could manage it; Carl was _going_ to kill this little baby.

She dashed the tears of frustration from her eyes, moving around the toddler to gather all his stuff into the bag she'd been carrying it around in...then darted for the fridge and the bottle in it-and the gallon of milk.

"Come on, baby," she whispered, grabbing up his jacket and backpack, scooping him into her arms.

She knew this would be hard, but if she left him here Carl would kill him.

She grabbed up her own purse and jacket, then darted out into the covered parking area, half-tossing the toddler onto the passenger's seat as she started the engine and slammed the door.

He started crying.

Yasmine wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard distant shouting, putting her car into reverse and taking off...she was never coming back here again. So what if she left a few scratches in her wake?

She floored the automatic, causing the tires to squeal as she broke into traffic.

She didn't have _nearly_ enough time to get away.

x x x

Heero was laughing as he moved up to the entrance of The Den, and frowned, blinking at the doors as he looked around to Duo. They'd dropped Siksik back off at his house, and Relena had informed Heero, at Duo's prodding, that he didn't have to spend _every_ evening at home with her.

"What?" Duo asked happily, moving up to the entrance as Trowa input his code.

"We can go in like this?" Heero asked blankly.

"I'm a contender," Trowa noted, giving him an interested look. "I can bring whoever I want in with me."

"You'll have fun, promise," Duo muttered, holding the door open so the other'd follow him. "We don't use our real names here," Duo added as he grabbed a sucker and Trowa started looking around for Rodger. "I've been calling you Stew if you come up, sound good?"

"Sure," Heero shrugged. "Who are you?"

"Dave," Duo returned. "Tro's Trent. We have some unsavory friends, so you can wander off if someone offends you and we'll keep them away."

Heero nodded at that, taking a sucker himself.

"Hey, fuckers!" Rodger greeted them enthusiastically. "Who's this?"

"Stew," Heero returned easily, offering his hand.

"Ah, _you're_ Stew!" the guy laughed. "I was beginning to think Dave was making shit up-you're some saint, aren't you?"

Heero laughed at that, looking to Duo uncertainly.

Duo rolled his eyes. "We're getting some beers and taking the booth."

"You got anything for me?" Trowa asked happily, bouncing.

"A few," Rodger agreed, then waved at Duo and nodded to Heero. "Later, you two."

"Later," Duo agreed, happily starting to suck on his candy as he bounced down the way. Nicolo wasn't supposed to be in, so they probably only had Ry and a Rick to deal with-well, and the other of Tro's friends.

"Dave!" Ry greeted happily, turning to smile at him. "Who's this? What's going on?"

"This is Stew," Duo returned, brushing at mock lapels, "it took me some quick talkin', but I got him to agree to come play with the po'folk..."

"You got cash, I'll do anything you want," Rick informed Heero wickedly. "I'm not so...burdened with...uh...preferences."

Heero _guffawed_.

"Enough with that," Duo muttered, flipping a wrist at him. "Stew's got a wife who does shit for free-even anal, so don't offer."

Heero focused on Duo in disbelief, but his friend wasn't looking at him.

"Aside from that, he's a good boy anyway-only drinks after seven on Fridays if you get me."

Rick smirked, then nodded and winked at Heero. "No offense intended."

"I'm still debating if you were _serious_," Heero noted.

"I will be if the price is right," the guy noted happily.

"That's Rick," Duo noted, rolling his eyes to Heero. "He's twisted...this is Ry. These two come to the house and hang out all the time-you should recognize Molly, even if she was only in the place for five seconds with you..."

"You had the bird!" the blond noted excitedly. "Where is it?"

"With my wife," Heero returned. "A little noisy here, huh?"

"Clear off," Duo added to everyone else. "We're taking the booth."

"Take me home tonight?" a dark haired woman asked sweetly. "I won't whine if you do."

"We can talk about that later," Duo retorted...and stood aside.

Heero watched in amazement, controlling his expression, as everyone who'd been sitting at the booth got up and walked away. They split into different directions with words tossed back at Duo...and no one complained.

"Wow," Heero noted.

"Go ahead," Duo suggested, indicating the seat. "Best view there."

Heero slid in, then blinked as Duo followed immediately after.

"You across, Ry," Duo added. "I don't want Rick trying to play footsies or something with him."

Rick laughed delightedly, sliding in after Ry to grin at Heero. "You'd think he doesn't trust me."

"I take 'im at his word, too," Heero agreed easily. "Sorry."

The man laughed at that.

"Fries are on," a waitress noted, coming up to them. "What you take, honey?"

"What do you have?" Heero asked, looking around for a menu in confusion.

"It's just a concession stand," she shrugged. "Fries, hot-dogs...that sort of thing."

"Oh...uh...a sausage dog would be good," he muttered, noting Rick smirk. "And fries...I think I'm done with alcohol, so cola...a cola would be good."

She winked at him, flicking Duo's hair, then walked away.

Heero blinked at Duo.

"Because we're hot like that," Duo noted, "we eat free...look, there's Trent."

Heero and Ry both focused out on the ring as Trowa moved into it to a thunderous applause, wrapping his knuckles with...peach...tape.

"He fights a couple times a week," Duo noted, leaning closer to Heero's ear so he could hear around the noise. "I have to go in and get him to stop now and again-watch for it, huh?"

Heero frowned, looking back to him. "Is this wise?"

"I could care, I suppose," Duo smirked. "I just don't."

Heero snorted at him, watching as Trowa bumped knuckles against his opponents and they backed a bit away from each other.

"Ready?" Jerry called happily. "Fight!"

Heero half jumped out of his chair when Trowa went for the man. Ry and Rick were both on their feet in moments, cheering the action on as Trowa got the guy onto the mat...and smirked up at Heero.

"That's for you," Duo noted, spinning the sucker around in his mouth. "Your special little take-down."

Heero glanced at him.

"He usually puts on more a show," Duo explained as the man slammed his hand against the mat several times.

Trowa laughed, letting the guy up and backing away in amusement. He raised his arms into the air as the crowd, which had started absolutely screaming with excitement, broke into more noise. He bounced around the ring a bit, then moved up to their section laughing happily.

"You feel better now?" Duo demanded, moving behind Heero to offer the guy his sucker.

"He keeps saying he'll take me down in five seconds," Trowa retorted happily, sucking on the sucker quick-like. "I just thought I'd show him how to do it."

Duo laughed at that, shaking his head. "Stew nearly wet himself when you went at it like that...don't do that anymore."

"I nearly wet myself?" Heero demanded of Duo in disbelief. "You really _had_ to say that?"

Trowa laughed, allowing Duo to spin the sucker in his mouth a time or two. "I'll be a good boy, promise." He winked at Ry, pulling away from the chains as Jerry announced his second opponent.

Duo resumed his seat, pulling his legs up onto the bench as best he could as Rick appraised him happily. "He's not gonna pull shit with you here," he noted cheerfully to his friend. "I can sit back and enjoy my fries."

"What's with the peach?" Heero asked, pulling the sucker from his mouth as he wondered if Duo realized he'd been sharing his with Trowa.

And they _weren't_ lovers? Heero was a bit confused.

"When Tr..ent...started fighting here," Duo muttered, blinking a bit, "we didn't have much cash. All the fighters have to tape their knuckles, and they have a bunch for sale," he gestured behind. "The peach was completely full, so he worked out a deal to make it cheap. People associate it with him now, so he just kept up with it. There's a reason he can get away with forgetting to tape himself, too-that color's damn close to his hands."

Heero nodded.

"Here ya go, Hun," the waitress muttered, setting a plate in front of Heero, then dropping a larger one of fries in front of Duo. "I'll bring the drinks in a few."

"Thanks, lovey," Duo returned.

She made a cute face at him, then disappeared again.

Heero blinked, noting that Ry's full attention was on the food, but he wasn't moving to grab it. Rick was watching Duo expectantly.

"So anyway," Duo muttered, setting his sucker on the edge of the plate, "we get peach crap all the time," he took a mouthful of fries, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Ry looked away a bit, trying not to glance at Heero's food.

"You hungry or something?" Heero asked blankly.

Ry smiled slightly at him and shrugged. "I haven't had dinner."

"Or lunch, I hazard," Duo agreed. "Just hold on, Lucy will bring the plates in a few."

"I know," the guy shrugged.

"Have some," Heero suggested, offering his own plate as he picked up the sausage. "This is huge...you want half?"

Ry stared at him.

Duo was also giving him a confused look, but Rick had focused outside the nook and was bouncing a bit.

"I won't be able to finish it and the fries," Heero reassured the guy, ripping the thing in half and passing the bit over.

"Alright!" Jerry noted happily as Trowa and another man met up. "Keep it clean, guys...fight!"

"Ooh," Duo bounced up as he looked out at the ring. "That's the fucker that keeps trying to top him," he added to Heero. "Can never take him down...he was trying to say shit to me before because _everyone_ thinks we're fuckin' lovers...but I put his friend in the hospital."

The fight was a lot less quick than the first had been, and Trowa seemed to be glancing toward them an awful lot. Ry wolfed down the bit of sausage when it became clear no one was going to tell him not to, and then he also focused on the fight.

"Get him!" Duo shouted, his voice blending into the crowd. "Do it for me!" he added, starting to laugh.

Trowa himself started laughing hard, half stopping to turn and _look_ at Duo.

Duo laughed more.

Trowa focused on his opponent...and got a hold of him, first off. He followed that up by tripping and throwing him to the mat...and Heero half wondered if he could go a round with the guy. That'd give everyone a show.

Unfortunately, Heero doubted he'd make it out unmarred, and he didn't feel like showing up for work in slacks and a black-eye.

The guy started pounding the mat, his expression pissed as he was moved around until he could see Heero.

"Fuck you!" Duo called, bouncing where he stood as the crowd screamed around them. "Fuck you!"

Trowa was laughing as he moved away from the guy, riling up the crowd a bit more before turning and hitting the fencing where they were at...to have some more of Duo's sucker.

. . .

Heero smirked at that, eating a few more fries.

"What you think, Stew?" Tro asked happily. "Your kind of hang-out?"

"I think I want to go a round with you," Heero retorted. "But my wife may get upset if I get a bloody lip or something."

"Oh!" Trowa laughed delightedly, moving away from the chain as he thought. "You even _fight_ anymore? I know you coulda kicked my ass when we were teens, but I do this nightly."

"You think, with my training, that I'm not at least equal to you?" Heero demanded.

"_Oh!_" Duo proclaimed, laughing delightedly as Rick smacked both hands to his mouth.

"Oh, now...Stewie," Trowa noted. "Them's fightin' words, you know that, right?"

Heero laughed more. "I have to have a pretty face for my work...Trenton."

Trowa threw his head back, laughing delightedly, then pointed at Duo.

"Right," Duo agreed. "I'll get him set up...hold down the fort and if you eat all my fries," he added to Ry, "order more."

Ry grinned at him.

"Good luck, Stew," Rick muttered happily after him. "You'll need it."

Heero laughed, bouncing after Duo. "Is this a good idea?"

"Probably not," Duo reassured him, "but you'll have a damn good time getting your ass kicked."

"Et tu, Brute?" Heero placed a hand over his heart, then started laughing as Duo moved up to the first guy they'd met. "He wants a round with Trent."

The guy blinked at that, looking up at Heero a moment. "You sure?" the guy asked. "Trent's a regular here."

"I'm sure," Heero agreed.

"Alright...Trent's got another fight starting in a minute...I suppose we can just toss you in after that. You got tape?"

"I figured I'd just use some of Trent's," Heero returned, smirking. "We've been friends since we were like...fifteen," he glanced at Duo, wondering again what had happened to the braid.

"You another one of them psychopath war-kids?" the guy asked blankly. "I swear, they trained the kids 'cause they were expendable, and who's left now?" He pointed at Duo. "Get him logged in, you figure out the tape with your boy."

"You're gonna cause a riot," Duo noted as the man walked toward the ring. "You realize that, don't you?"

"I'm sure he'll beat me down," Heero reassured him happily. "But it'll be one hell of a rush, huh?"

Duo laughed at that, moving around the stand to grab up some papers. "You have your insurance shit, right?"

"A card," Heero agreed.

"Right...we won't have to fuss with that, then...here. Just use Stew something or other, I don't care. _Your_ name will come up on the military watch list."

Heero nodded, taking the paperwork and starting to write quickly.

He'd probably regret this in the morning...but for some reason, he couldn't seem to care.

x x

Duo hadn't expected a real show-not the sort that brought even _him_ to his feet. As he'd figured, Heero stepping into the ring with the peach tape had caused instant pandemonium. People had screamed and booed and cheered and jeered as Trowa laughed. They'd tapped knuckles as Trowa considered his friend...and as soon as Jerry called "fight", they went at it like a couple of rabid wolves.

The crowd had stopped booing about then, and the noise had reached a fever pitch as Trowa pulled back his blow toward Heero's face and Heero managed to make it look like an avoid.

"_Oh_ shit!" Rick was at the fence, jumping up and down with excitement.

Duo started laughing, feeling the thrill of the crowd...and then noticed that he'd got both the contenders' attention.

Heero dropped, his legs swinging around as Trowa jumped and the crowd screamed, then dodged under a kick and came up behind Trowa...and sent him _sailing_ for the fence.

Trowa's laughter exploded out as he met eyes with Duo, then turned...and _sailed_ at Heero.

Watching the pair go back and forth like that had some real frickin' merit. Even Rodger was standing at the entrance crying out.

"Oh!" Duo couldn't help but bite his own knuckles as Trowa's forearm met up with both of Heero's in a blow that probably would have broken Heero's nose...and then Heero moved.

Duo shouted out, grabbing the fence in disbelief as Heero went through a series of movements that only someone trained could appreciate. Trowa was hard-pressed to counter the flurry, and somehow managed to come out on top, slamming Heero to the mat and pinning him there as he kept laughing, looking up to the crowd.

"Is that a yield?" Jerry demanded, moving forward instantly. "You yield?"

"I yield," Heero agreed, sounding _highly_ amused.

Trowa laughed more, dropping over sideways next to the guy, relaxing obviously a moment.

"Fucker," Heero added, smacking Trowa, then offering him a hand up when he'd regained his feet.

Trowa was still laughing as he half stumbled after Heero from the ring...and the crowd screamed its approval.

"Your friend is a sick-ass," Heero informed Duo happily as he and Trowa stopped by the table.

"I feel too good to _care_ right now," Trowa retorted, dropping next to Rick and looking almost dreamily up at Duo. "Hi."

Duo started laughing weakly, moving over to start undoing the tape since Heero wasn't figuring out how.

"You can _fight_," Rick informed Heero eagerly. "Damn, dude, I thought you wanting in was shit...but _damn_."

"Thanks, I guess," Heero noted, stretching the first unwound hand out before looking skeptically down to Trowa.

Trowa started laughing again, leaning over against his hip. "We gotta do that again."

"We coulda kept going," Heero added to Duo. "But I decided to capitulate and call it a night before I got too worked up. He had enough of that for the both of us."

Trowa started laughing weakly again. "Shut-up about it already," he ordered. "Or I'll eat your bird for dinner."

"You like my bird almost more than I do," Heero retorted, stretching both hands out. "Thanks," he added to Duo. "I think I should get another drink and cool down before heading home...but it is that time for me."

"He's like...on business hours," Duo added happily to Ry. "Weirdest shit...he goes to _bed_ around now...and gets _up_ at sunrise..."

"What the hell for?" Ry asked happily, bouncing where he sat.

"The salary," Heero noted happily. "I get enough, per month, to buy full-out, at least one luxury car a year if I wanted. I own a house, a couple thousand dollar bird, I buy my wife diamonds because I feel like it...and that's not even mentioning the fact that I just grab what I want in stores. I have a movie collection to make you cry, and it's full-on legal...I have one _hell_ of a car with a bad_ass_ stereo system..."

"So...you need a boy on the side?" Ry asked happily. "I could totally use a sugar-daddy."

Heero started laughing.

"He's even straight," Duo noted happily as he finished unwinding the tape from Trowa's hands. "So from him, that offer means something."

Trowa started laughing again as well, then stood. "Come on, I'll get ya a drink."

"Isn't that supposed to happen first?" Heero asked, bouncing along after him.

Duo shook his head, dropping back down to look between Ry and Rick.

"Trent likes him, huh?" Ry asked. "He's like...friendly toward him."

"I think Trent totally just blew one in the ring," Duo noted happily, indicating the area. "But other than that, yeah, he does. We basically grew up with Stew...me and Trent. We haven't really seen him in a few years, but now that he's back, it's lookin' like we're gonna have some serious fun."

"I could _really_ use a sugar-daddy," Ry noted happily. "He's even nice to me."

"You'll have to work that one out with him," Duo retorted.

Ry started laughing.

"Too bad he has to go home already," Rick added with a pout. "I think I could get to like him."

Duo sniggered, starting to eat a few more of his fries. "I think we're done for the night, too. Come over to our place and you can crash in the spare."

"Nah," Rick muttered, stretching. "I need to go make some more cash."

"I'm in," Ry noted. "Can I crash in your spare?" he added to Duo.

"I don't really care," Duo shrugged. "You work that shit out with Trent, not me."

Ry made a face and nodded.

"So...let's go," Duo added, moving out of the booth.

"Later, David," Rick muttered.

"Later, Rick," Duo agreed. "Take care."

Rick grinned, smacking Ry's ass as the guy passed.

Ry decided to ignore it, and hurried to catch up with Duo.


	5. the adventures of minibobo

**theadventuresofmini-bobo**

"So after looking around, I realized that though I don't like your attitude," Fakun said quietly to Duo, "that you seem the most capable of the business."

"So the question then becomes," Duo noted easily as Trowa went about his fight in the ring, "if I give a rat's ass anymore."

Fakun stared at him.

Nicolo wiped his mouth. "David, the man..."

"Has bored me," Duo returned, looking over to the guy. "I don't like his price, I don't like his attitude...and quite bluntly, I have _better_ things to _do_ this weekend than sell _his_ stolen firearms."

The man sat back, startled.

Trowa was sent reeling backwards at the far fence.

"If you want to do business with me," Duo added happily, "we do it on _my_ time-scale. I'm busy this weekend. Next week I should have an opening around Tuesday."

Fakun drew himself up. "Sir..."

"I have a direct line to the authorities," Duo informed him in a low voice. "Utterly anonymous as you fuckin' please, so before _you_ try and start throwing _**your**_ weight around, take into account _mine_."

Fakun stared at him.

Trowa hit the mat hard, squirreling around a moment before snarling in frustration and tapping-out.

"Yield!" Jerry shouted excitedly. "Bauer yields!"

The crowd cried out in dismay.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Duo added, rising to his feet. "I think it's time we got out of here."

Fakun blinked at him in amazement as Nicolo stared at the ring. "Damn it, Trent!" the man called. "I had money on you!"

Trowa, who'd stood, shrugged challengingly toward the man as he extended his hand to punch knuckles once with the man he'd just lost to.

"What happened?" Duo asked as Trowa left the ring to mixed boos and clapping.

"I wasn't expecting him to be better," Trowa shrugged. "He's not so good as Yuy, but good enough to take me by surprise. What news?"

"Fakun came up with the whole 'you're the only one who can', and he basically annoyed me, so I told him we could talk about it next week. Hopefully he'll drop the prices so we can move his shit."

Trowa nodded, starting to unwrap the tape. "You sure it's a good idea to do this?"

"What's he gonna do?" Duo retorted, grabbing a sucker and tilting his head at a woman standing in the entryway. "Ooh."

"Hey," Trowa muttered, sweeping forward. "Hi..."

The woman looked between them a moment and smiled a bit.

"You wanna come to our place?" Trowa added curiously.

"With him, not with us," Duo pointed out. Trowa tended to forget that little detail.

The woman laughed a bit, looking between them. "Can I take a shower?"

"Sure," Trowa returned. "No problems there."

"Alright, I'm game," she returned, grinning a bit. "I've got a car out here...I'll follow?"

"Alright," Trowa muttered happily, looking around to smirk at Duo.

Duo rolled his eyes, moving around the chick. Trowa'd just lost a fight, he'd be incredibly pissy if he didn't get something, so Duo wasn't gonna bother finding someone for himself.

"It's starting to get cold out," the woman noted quietly, looking around.

"Yeah," Duo agreed, moving away from the pair. It was times like these when he wished he _had_ a cell phone. He could text Heero and see if he were awake or not.

He shook his head, and wandered for the car.

x x x

Heero yawned as he looked to his watch, wondering if he should take a nap or not. He was going out with Duo and Trowa again, but they shouldn't be ready to do anything for another hour.

"What are you doing?" Relena asked curiously as he wandered into the main room. "Are you taking off?"

"I think I'm gonna nap," Heero returned with a yawn. "They stay up late and I feel like an old man when I'm yawning and they're still going."

"They've been awake for an hour," Relena noted dryly, looking to her watch. "You just got home from work."

Heero grinned at that, moving over to pet Siksik-the bird was swinging.

"But if you want to nap that's fine. I'll wake you up in an hour?"

"Alright," he yawned again. "Maybe two."

Relena sniggered and nodded.

x x

...why was there a kid crying?

Duo opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling as he realized it _wasn't_ the tv. No one moved, and Duo wondered if that chick'd _had_ a kid.

He pushed himself up from the bed, rubbing at his eyes.

There was a loud thud from Trowa's room.

"Like I know what's going on," Duo grumbled, pushing up from his bed fully. He needed to get up anyway, right?

"Duo!" Trowa shouted. "Turn it down!"

"It's not a tv, asshole," Duo shouted back, moving across the hall to their spare room and looking in. The crying was definitely coming from there.

The toddler screamed.

Duo flicked the light on, staring at the little boy in utter disbelief.

"What?" Trowa demanded, moving to the door to his room to blink down the hall at him.

"Where's the bitch?" Duo demanded, looking back to him. "She should wake up for this."

"She left," Trowa returned, staring at him.

"Call her?" Duo demanded.

"Did _you_ get her name?" Trowa retorted. "I sure as hell didn't."

They stared at each other, then looked back to the screaming toddler.

"Do _something_," Trowa snapped, moving down the hall. "Don't just stand there staring at it."

Duo moved into the room as the boy kept crying.

There was a diaper bag on the floor...and the little boy had a diaper out.

"Well...shit," Duo muttered.

x x x

"So what's going on?" Heero asked blankly as he moved into the house. He'd called and got a confused babble in response that ended with 'come now.'

Trowa gestured at a toddler sitting in the armchair looking up at him.

"Who is this?" Heero asked, moving forward. "Hi, little one..."

"I brought a chick home last night," Trowa returned. "She forgot her kid."

Heero stared at him.

"We figure we'll...take care of him tonight, I guess," Trowa noted, rubbing at his hair.

"You're married," Duo noted, moving from the bathroom. "What do you do about a rash?"

"_I_ go to the doctor and ask why the fuck I have one," Heero retorted, looking back to the kid. "I don't know anything about _kids_...did you call the cops?"

"Heero," Trowa muttered tiredly, "I have marijuana in my room. We have frequent all night parties...I fucked some random chick whose name was never given to me...and ended up with _this_," he indicated the kid. "I'm not calling the _cops_."

Heero stared at him a moment, then looked back to the kid. He sighed, leaning over and picking the baby up to look at his butt. There was a halo of raw red flesh around the edges of the diaper.

"We didn't see him come in," Trowa noted tiredly. "There's a bottle and a gallon of milk in the fridge...he has clothing and diapers in the spare room...I think she _meant_ to leave him behind."

Heero sighed, laying the kid on the couch and pulling off the sweats as he fussed. "First thing...I guess," he muttered as he unhooked the diaper, "is to turn your heat up. We need to leave this off...and get some sort of rash cream...god...this is horrible," he muttered, considering the kid's thighs.

"So...how do we do this?" Duo asked. "If she meant to leave him...can we just claim him as ours?"

"You're gonna keep him?" Heero asked blankly, looking up.

They both looked at him uncertainly.

Heero ran his hands down his face, wanting to bang his head against the wall.

It didn't look like they were going to The Den after all.

x x

"His mother...had him," Trowa muttered to the nurse quietly. "She showed up the other night and left him with me. I don't...he has a horrible rash and...can we just...get something for this?"

The woman considered the little boy, who was clinging to Trowa tiredly.

They'd left the diaper off overnight, leaving him in his sweats. The rash had lessened a lot, but not enough that he wanted to keep a diaper on.

She nodded, looking him over a moment. "The doctor will be in shortly, fill out that paper-work, and we'll take it."

Trowa nodded, watching her go out, then looked down to the little boy again. The kid had taken to him more than Duo, but Duo was still more apt to call him an "it" than a him. They figured the chick would show up by evening, but if he could get something for that rash, it'd be that much better.

"Too bad I don't know your name, huh, baby?" Trowa muttered, kissing at his temple.

"What?" the kid asked.

"What's your name?" Trowa returned, realizing they really hadn't been talking _to_ him.

"Zach," the kid returned. "Wha's you name?"

"Trowa," he returned, smiling at the kid.

The kid smiled back. "I...sirsty."

"You're sirsty?" Trowa asked blankly, then realized what it probably was. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah," the kid agreed.

"Mm, okay, hang out right here," he suggested, setting him down and moving to the cooler in the hall. He filled one of the little disposable cups with water, then moved back in and hesitated to offer it.

"Thanks," the kid muttered, carefully raising the cup to his mouth. He drank from it briefly, then shivered. "Cold."

"It's from the cooler in the hall," Trowa agreed, sitting back down.

The kid nodded...Zach nodded, passing him the cup. He took it back, startled, and the kid climbed up onto the chair next to him, then over into his lap. "Thanks."

"No problem," Trowa agreed, relinquishing the cup again.

They lapsed back into silence as the kid made quick-work of the water, then started playing with the cup a little bit. It didn't take too long for him to stop and look up.

"What?" Trowa muttered.

"I have to go pee," the kid explained.

Trowa blinked down at him in alarm.

Zach scrambled from his lap, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Right...right...let's..." Trowa darted with him down the hall. They moved into the bathroom...and after some fumbling and confusion on both their parts, Trowa finally decided on holding the kid up. He seemed to know the fundamentals of the process, but wouldn't have been able to reach alone.

"And flush!" Zach noted happily, pulling the lever and giggling hard as the water moved. He darted backwards, almost falling since his pants were still down.

Trowa grinned at that, leaning over to pull the pants back up...then blinked down as the kid offered his own hands up to be washed when Trowa turned on the water.

Right.

"I wondered where you went," a woman in a white coat noted as they moved back into their room.

Trowa smiled at her.

"So what's this I hear about a bad rash?" she asked the little boy, picking him up and swinging him onto the table. "Let's see, huh?"

x x

Trowa's heart was pounding as he moved over to the sample bin of creams, considering what was inside of it. The clinic he was at was a free clinic, so he didn't have to pay for this...and he hadn't filled in the paperwork. The woman was going to get something, but he had the information he'd needed from her...and she'd shown him that bin.

He reached in and snatched out a couple of the little tubes, pocketing those, then turned...and walked from the office. The receptionist called for him to have a good day, and he waved back to her without ever facing the camera. It took him all of three seconds to be pulling out of the lot, and he caught the door to the clinic opening as he pulled away.

What the hell was he supposed to tell them? Some bitch left her kid and all I know is his name is Zach?

_That_ would go over well...and embroil him in a huge process.

"Trowa?" the kid muttered, frowning up at him. "I want my seat."

"Your seat?" Trowa asked blankly, glancing down at the kid. He didn't like having him in the front seat of the car at all, but he wasn't putting him in back and he didn't have a car-seat anyway.

"Yeah...where's my mom?"

"I dunno, baby," Trowa returned quietly.

The kid's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," Trowa muttered, reaching over to shake his knee. "Maybe she'll come get you?"

"Call her?" the kid asked.

"Well...I don't know her number."

The kid started to outright cry, and Trowa frowned down at him. One thing he did know, though, was that he needed _clothing_.

"You want a toy?" Trowa asked as they pulled into the department store. "I can get you a toy...and a movie? What movie do you want?"

The kid calmed slightly as they started into the store, looking around in confusion...and said something that Trowa had no _idea_ how to interpret. He frowned, heading toward the movie section and stopping as he saw the little kids clothing.

"Ma'am?" he muttered to the woman who was standing at one of the shelves folding little shirts. "Ma'am?"

She looked up.

"My girlfriend told me he needed new clothes," he indicated the kid, "but...not what size he wears. I can't call her because neither of us have phones...do you...have...any clue?"

She blinked at the kid a moment, smiling as she rolled her eyes obviously. "Some men," she noted.

Zach giggled a bit.

"What sort of shirt do you want?" she added to him happily.

The little kid said something that sounded similar to the gibberish he'd said as they entered, and Trowa tried not to show how hopeful he was that she got it.

"Mini-bobo?" she asked happily, then gestured Trowa after her. "Mini-bobo...mini...hey, look," she pulled out a shirt.

Zach, evidently, loved that. He almost fell from Trowa's arms in his rush to grab the thing, and he hugged it tightly to his chest.

"Come on, baby," she suggested. "Let's try it on and make sure it fits, alright?"

He raised his arms instantly so she could pull the top he had on off, and she made cute with him while she held that shirt up to his chest.

"Uhoh, too little," she noted, digging back through the rack until she found a bigger one. "How about this one?"

All in all, it only took her a few minutes to get Trowa the size of the shirt and pants-though she did start when she realized he had no underwear on. She looked horrified at the rash, and Trowa went with the excuse of the girlfriend dropping him off like that. He added that he'd gone into the hospital and they'd gave him some samples to try...and she suggested a store-brand.

Thirty dollars later, Trowa was packing the very happy little boy through the movie section looking for Mini-bobo cartoons...whatever the hell _that_ was. The picture on the shirt was of a dog drawn in an oddly square fashion.

Zach squeaked, pointing at a dvd.

Trowa considered the child's cartoon as Zach bounced and slid out of his arms to grab the thing. He laid that carefully on the bottom shelf...then grabbed the next one...and the next. It took him a moment to have the five dvds laying in front of him, and he squatted down to look at all the covers...obviously considering.

Okay...that was cute.

Trowa squatted down with him, reading out the titles...then glanced up and saw the price for the things.

Three dollars? Three dollars a dvd? Seriously?

"Let's...get them all," Trowa suggested.

Zach looked up at him with huge eyes.

"Yeah...you want any more of these ones?" he added, indicating the rack as he tossed the stuff into the shopping bag. "How about this one?"

The child promptly went into a fit of hyper activity that made Trowa doubt the intelligence of this venture. If the bitch was waiting for him, he'd have had no point in buying all that crap. If she showed up in the evening, he'd have dropped at least fifty dollars on...crap.

But...if she didn't show up, their house was woefully lacking in anything useful for children.

He'd made enough money of his various fights that he wasn't too worried about this trip, and with what he and Duo still had to sell at the house, he knew he wouldn't be wanting for money any time soon...so he decided to quit worrying about it, and went to find the child a toy.

x x

Duo looked up happily when the door open and Trowa called that he was home. He smiled when the laundry room door opened and blinked at the little boy who came bouncing in with a bag...and Trowa with a few more.

"I stopped and picked stuff up," Trowa noted as Zach stopped near Duo and looked nervously up at him. "I got a seat...and some more clothing...and baby soap. The chick at the store said our soap might make the rash worse...the doctor said it's a kind of yeast infection...so I grabbed some sample tubes and took off. I also got some stronger OTC stuff from the store," he set the bags down.

The little boy said something unintelligible to Trowa, who listened intently...and nodded consent. It made the boy squeak and run over to the tv, setting his bag down and pulling out a handful of dvds.

"You wanna put whichever one of those on for him?" he asked. "I'll get the other bags-I got some healthier food for him," the man added before he started away.

"So...is he like your new pet?" Duo demanded, blinking as the kid picked a dvd up in each hand and looked between them.

"Zach," Trowa noted, pointing at Duo. "He's Duo and he's grumpy...can you help, please?" Trowa added to the adult...and disappeared back down the hall.

"Zach?" Duo asked blankly, looking back to the kid who was studying him.

Zach moved hesitantly nearer to him, offering the dvd from as far away as he could manage.

What the _hell?_

Well, Heero'd said Siksik had the intelligence of a toddler...and this was a toddler. It only served to reason that Trowa was all for it, right?

Duo took the dvd and ripped the cellophane off as the little boy took a few nervous steps back...then turned and pulled a stuffed dog out of the bag he'd been holding. He held that tightly to his chest as he looked back to Duo...and he looked like he was about to cry.

Duo took a moment to calm himself down as he flipped the tv on. The news was on again, but it only had depressing shit anymore. He flicked the station over as the kid watched him nervously...and put the dvd in the machine.

"Thanks," Trowa muttered, setting his stuff down on the island. "One more bag...and I'll start dinner."

Zach cast him a nervous sort of smile, watching him walk out.

Brat.

Duo sighed, sitting back and hitting the menu button. It took a moment for a brightly colored screen to appear...with the options. He hit the play button, and looked to the kid as he nervously considered Duo and offered him a shy smile.

"Sit on the couch, buddy," Trowa suggested. "Here...you want your blanky?" he pulled a small child's blanket from one of the bags and ripped off the wrapping.

"Thanks," the kid muttered, smiling genuinely up at him as he accepted the thing, then glanced at Duo again.

"What's his problem?" Duo snapped.

"He's like...three," Trowa retorted. "All he really has to go off of is your body language and tone of voice."

"What the fuck do you expect when you're just moving some kid in?" Duo snapped at him.

Trowa focused on him in disbelief.

Duo refrained from kicking the stool over like he _really_ wanted to, and stormed down the hall.

"Alright," Trowa muttered, pulling one of the tubes from his pocket as he moved to get a diaper. He read the instructions over carefully as he moved back to sit next to the little boy, then showed the kid the diaper.

The little boy was quite happy to use his new...Mini-bobo teddy-bear thing as a pillow...and let Trowa put on the diaper.

x x x

"Keller!"

Keller looked up to his wide-eyed secretary as the guy moved up to the desk...and dropped a file on top of everything. The defense minister blinked, though he couldn't seem to care, and opened the file...to stare.

Zachary.

He mouthed as he noted the date and hour of the picture, looking up to his secretary.

"They said that this man," he indicated the man holding his son, "came in today and...filled out none of the paperwork or anything. He was claiming Zach was his...look? It says Zachary has a horrible diaper rash and looked malnourished...but..."

"He's alive?" Keller whispered, staring at his son in disbelief...and covered his face with his hands.

"It was proven today," the secretary agreed, wiping his own tears away. "They don't know who he is...but the vocal clip they got...it's not the man trying to ransom him...but look?" he indicated the child again. "He's okay..."

Keller wiped the tears from his eyes as he scrambled for his phone, dialing his wife as his heart pounded in his chest.

"He's alive!" she whispered. "Oh, Keller...the officers...they have pictures!"

Keller couldn't help as he started crying, looking at the one small fingerprint on a piece of paper...the only reason they'd found his son was because the pediatrician had thought to get his print.

...but Zach was alive.

x x x

"Shouldn't we call the cops?" Relena asked nervously as she stood with Siksik on her wrist. They were in the kitchen of their house, and Heero'd used the vid to call Quatre and Wufei's office.

"I think..." Heero hesitated. "What I mean is...if the woman's gonna forget him...maybe he's better off?"

"With _Trowa?_" Quatre asked in patent disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

"He's not that bad," Heero returned irritably. "I guess...I want you guys to look and see if anyone's called the cops," he added to the pair. "I'm going back over here in a bit, and I'll see what's going on-if the woman's come back, that'll be the end of it...but I don't know, guys...if the woman can leave him behind like that..."

"With Trowa," Quatre said again. "You're seriously saying to leave some helpless baby with _Trowa_."

"I heard you the first time," Heero snapped, then blinked down at his phone as it started to vibrate. "It's them," he added, looking up and making a hushing noise. "Hello?"

"I'm going to _kill_ him," Duo snarled quietly. "Do you know what he _did?_"

"What?" Heero asked, his heartbeat slowing nearly to a stop.

"He went and bought like..._eighty dollars_ worth of _shit_ for that kid! Evidently we're calling him Zach now, too. They also took over my tv...do you know what we're watching? _Mini-bobo_...do you know what Mini-bobo is? Because _**I**_ sure as hell do _**not**_."

Heero blinked.

"He took him into the clinic like you said," Duo added quietly. "He stole some sample stuff for the rash...and went and got a booster seat and clothes...did you know Zach is half potty-trained?"

"Duo...are you okay?" Heero asked uncertainly. He could hear his friend was about to explode, but had no idea what to do about it.

"What?" Quatre asked quietly. "What's he saying?"

Heero made a wait gesture.

"I don't _get_ it," Duo muttered resignedly. "He was spending the morning trying to figure out how to ditch the kid at a fire-station...and now this? He got the kid little tv-dinners and made them supper so they can watch one of the four _hundred_ dvds Trowa bought..._today_."

Heero ran a hand down his face, not entirely sure he was okay with this turn of events. "Uh...I'll come over and see, huh?"

"Alright," Duo muttered tiredly. "Heero...could you take the kid in for us? You have the job-standing and stuff...and you can just...I don't know..."

"I'll come over," Heero repeated in a reassuring tone. "I'll come in like, five minutes, okay? I have some juice he can have anyway."

Duo went silent.

"Just...I'll be there," Heero reassured him quickly, hitting the end button and looking up to his wife.

"What did he say?" she asked, glancing toward the vid. "He was awfully ranty."

"I guess...Tro went and bought a bunch of clothes and dvds," Heero explained. "He bought the kid food, too...and a booster seat. I...I'm gonna go check this out," Heero added to his friends. "You guys can look for me? I guess they just found him in their house yesterday...so the report should be recent..."

"And if there isn't one?" Wufei asked pointedly.

"Wufei," Heero said quietly, "Trowa went and bought food, dvds, and diaper-ointment. The kid's name is evidently Zach. If there's no report...we watch and wait a few days...and I go find somewhere to make up a birth-certificate."

They all stared at him.

"His mother fucked Trowa," Heero pointed out to all of them. "They asked her home with them, she asked for a shower...she fucked Trowa all night...and when Duo woke up the kid was in their spare bedroom screaming. The woman hasn't been back...and...with some of the people they hang out with..."

"Drugs," Quatre noted quietly. "They're in that crowd?"

Heero shrugged. "I can neither confirm nor deny those allegations."

"Damn it, Yuy," Wufei snapped, "you're not at _work!_"

Heero raised his hand, looking away and not meeting eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Real classy," Quatre noted bitterly...and ended their call.

Relena raised her eyebrows.

"I know," Heero sighed, moving to lean against the island as Siksik moved across the counter to look up at him. "I'm...I don't know what's all going on with them," Heero admitted. "Duo asked me if I could take the kid in...but I think I'll wait a few days first, alright?" he looked up to Relena. "Make sure the mom isn't coming back...make sure she didn't call it in...if Trowa really bought all that stuff today..." he scratched the bird's neck. "I got the impression that they're both into drugs," he added, meeting his wife's eyes. "I got the impression that...they have some...one of their friends asked if I'd be his sugar-daddy."

She snickered at that.

"Sugar-daddy," Siksik muttered, nuzzling at his hand. "Sugar-daddy..."

Relena giggled.

"I want to take full stock of the situation," Heero added quietly, pushing away from the counter and moving to the fridge. "And after I figure out what's going on...give Trowa some time to get rid of the rash and the neglected look the kid has about him...and then I'll take him in for them."

"Can we afford to be roped into this?" Relena asked quietly. "What do we do if it gets out?"

"I say that my friend did it, and I'm doing what I can to take care of it."

"I'm your wife, Heero," she said quietly, moving to take the bird. "_We_ will take care of this."

"Not if it's going bad," Heero retorted. "You need to keep your position, I can lose mine."

She sighed, leaning over to kiss him.

"Siksik...hi Trowa?" the bird asked curiously, moving to try and climb up Heero's shirt-front. "Siksik go?"

Heero sighed, taking the bird from his wife. "If you want him..."

"I have some work to do," she returned, smiling slightly at him. "It'll be easier if he's not here and demanding where Trowa is."

Heero smiled slightly at that, then turned back to the fridge to actually pull out the carton of juice. He considered the bird, who was eyeing the tupperware of fruit intently, then smiled a bit and looked to Relena. "I should bring...healthy food."

"What? You said Trowa bought more."

"I also said that Duo informed me I was married and asked what I'd do about the rash."

She smirked at that.

"I also also said," he added, moving to pull the carry-strap from on top of the fridge, "that Trowa bought tv dinners. He's trying...but I think they live on _fries_. I'll raid some of our food...and see if the idiots know how to _cook_ any of it, alright?"

Relena nodded, moving over to kiss his cheek. "I don't like this much more than Quatre and Wufei-but I do trust your judgment. Do what's right for the _child_, Heero, not for your friends...and remember, if they're really into the drug scene they might lose interest...and it doesn't sound like Duo had any to begin with."


	6. the line of duty

**thelineof...duty**

"Oh no!" Trowa muttered in nearly a falsetto. "It's gonna fall on me! Make me flat like a pancake!"

The little boy giggled a belly-giggle that suggested he'd been laughing a while.

"_Ah!_" Trowa made a falling kind of noise and something thudded.

The little boy's laughter redoubled.

Duo gestured irritably toward the living-room as some weird kid-song started on the tv.

Heero moved into the house, looking to see Trowa sitting cross legged on the floor with the little boy. The child was in a pair of pajamas and had a sippy-cup in one hand. He was scrambling to pick up a book with the other, but it was a larger book, and he was giggling hard.

"Save me, Zachy, save me!" Trowa proclaimed...his hand was under the book. "It's gonna make me flat like a pancake! ...put the cup down."

The toddler set the cup down and leaned down to pick up the book with both hands...and Trowa made some weird-ass stuffed animal fly up from under it with airplane noises to cheer for the kid.

"Hey," Heero greeted as the little boy hiccupped. "What's all this?" he added, indicating the pile of stuff on the counter. It was mostly child snacks and juice boxes.

"Oh, hey, Heero," Trowa muttered, ruffling the little boy's hair and turning to join he and Duo in the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I had some juice and fruit," he explained, smiling at the little boy who was watching him with interest.

"Fruit?" Trowa asked happily, digging into the bag Heero offered him. "Isn't this for your...Siksik!"

"Trowa!" Siksik greeted happily. "Hi, Trowa, scratch?"

"Yessir," Trowa returned, scratching the bird's neck as its eyes closed happily.

"What's that?" Zach asked, moving closer to look up at the bird.

The bird looked beadily back at him.

"This is Siksik," Heero explained, setting the bird on the counter so the kid could see it clearly. "He's my parrot."

"Parrot?" the little boy asked curiously.

"Parrot?" the bird asked.

Zach's eyes lit up.

"What are you, Siksik?" Heero muttered.

"Friiiied chicken!" Siksik proclaimed. "Dip'im in grease first!"

Zach started giggling, bouncing where he stood.

"And...Siksik will eat them, but doesn't seem to like these grapes," Heero added, pulling the fruit out of the bag. "It's all seedless and stuff," he added to Trowa.

"Grapes?" Zach asked, looking up to Heero. He looked to Trowa, then back to Heero...and hiccupped again.

"Hm...every time I get him giggling he starts hiccupping," Trowa muttered with a frown, grabbing the cup from the boy and moving around to the fridge. "Should I not do it?" he added to Heero.

"Uh...I'm married, but this is the closest thing to a kid I have," he indicated Siksik who had leaned down to look better at Zach. "And if you look now, you'll see a confused bird who's never seen anyone under five-feet tall."

"What is all this?" Duo muttered, digging into the second bag. "Heero...I asked you to take him in, not bring him shit."

Trowa stopped, turning to _glare_ at his friend.

"It's not your kid," Duo retorted. "It's not your pet...it shouldn't _be_ here, and we're gonna burn for it."

"_He_ is a little boy whose M. O. M. left him behind after fucking me," Trowa snapped back, glancing briefly to Heero. "Just...give it time to make sure she's not coming back, okay?"

"So you can get attached to it?" Duo snapped.

"I'm already attached to _him_," Trowa snapped, passing the kid the cup. "In case you forgot, his name is _Zach_."

"Zach _what?_" Duo seethed. "Who's his daddy? Who's his mom?"

"Hero, hush," Siksik muttered, scuttling uncomfortably across the counter. "Hero?"

"It's okay," Heero muttered soothingly to both the child and the bird, leaning down to pick the boy up as the bird moved closer to him. The kid looked about to start bawling, and very upset about the argument. "You want some grapes, Zach?"

Duo stepped away from Trowa, taking a long slow breath.

"Hero?" the bird asked again.

"You're fine," Heero muttered, allowing the bird to crawl up onto his wrist. He moved too fast when he lifted it, and the bird flared its wings to maintain balance.

Zach giggled.

"Flying eagle?" Heero muttered. "Siksik? Flying eagle?"

The bird looked at him a moment and flared his wings back again.

Zach giggled a little more, looking a little less upset.

"This is Zach," Heero informed the creature. "Zach."

"Zach," the bird muttered hesitantly.

"Good bird," Heero encouraged it, letting him hop off onto the counter. "You said it good...good bird..." he dug into a tupperware from one bag, setting the lid aside as the bird moved closer to look at the contents with interest.

"Melon," the bird muttered, scuttling around a bit and looking up at Heero. "Melon..."

Heero fished a piece of fruit out, holding it up.

"Can I have some?" Zach asked, eyeing the contents himself.

"Not of this one," Heero muttered, setting the lid back on the container and pointing at Trowa. "Look there...there are grapes...and melons...and..."

"Grapes?" the kid asked, leaning forward to look more.

"Green ones," Heero agreed, gesturing at Trowa.

The show started singing again, and Zach turned to look at it instantly.

"Here," Heero added, plucking a cluster off and passing it to the boy. "Go ahead."

The kid smiled brightly up at him, then turned to run for the tv.

"You're just as bad as he is," Duo snapped under his breath.

Trowa moved before Heero could react, sliding around Duo and at him in a way that made Duo back off. In a moment, Duo'd hit the far corner of the kitchen and was avoiding Trowa's eyes almost worriedly.

Heero blinked.

"Back your shit off," Trowa said through gritted teeth. "Stop giving me grief."

"Or what? You'll hit me?" Duo snapped, meeting his eyes briefly. "Heero's right here, fucker-make it look like you're the abuser he thought you were...he'll make me and Junior _both_ leave."

Trowa shifted and Duo looked studiously in the opposite direction.

"Uh..." Heero hesitated, not sure what to do.

Trowa snarled something, turning away from Duo and pressing his hands against the fridge. He took several deep breaths, but Zach had heard the noise and was looking at him with very wide eyes.

"Do I need to be worried about this?" Heero asked quietly, looking between them both.

"Maxwell pisses me off, Yuy...he knows _all_ the damn buttons to push."

Duo ran his hands through his hair, considering the guy a moment, then shook his head and turned away. He didn't meet Heero's eyes as he slid between him and the island...and disappeared down the hall.

"Trowa?"

"He's been raggin' on me since I got back," Trowa snapped, turning to meet Heero's eyes again. "I start a dvd for the kid, he complains. I try and _feed_ the kid and he complains...he's treating him like a stray dog to take to the pound, and doesn't even _try_ to hear the kid out."

"Trowa?" Zach muttered quietly.

"It's okay, buddy," Trowa muttered in a lighter tone, moving around to the living room.

Heero took a long slow breath as he considered what the whole ordeal meant in the long run. It probably wasn't the best idea to leave the kid with Trowa if he could snap that fast...and Duo had definitely been worried. Heero stroked at Siksik, who was eyeing the fruit tub again, then knocked the lid off and dug out another bit for the creature.

He _would_ be taking the child in, he realized. But he didn't want to do it _yet_. He had this feeling that the child would ground the pair out, and they needed that. With the snacks on the counter and the toys on the floor, it looked like Trowa was willing to go with it-at least for now. Heero _had_ enjoyed the fight at The Den...and coming over to drink a beer for nothing more than the pleasure of it, but drugs? Unfortunately, _seeing_ Trowa snap meant that he didn't have the prolonged grace period he'd been hoping for.

So...how long did he wait? Well...Wufei or Quatre would call him if there were any hits...and other than that, maybe he could wait...a week? Probably at the outside.

He moved down the hall, leaving the bird to the fruit. He wanted to check out the accommodations and make sure Duo was okay.

"Duo?" he muttered quietly.

"Don't come in," Duo muttered...from Trowa's room. "Just hold on."

"What are you doing?" Heero asked tiredly, stopping in the cracked door.

"The kid won't want to sleep alone. That means he'll sleep with Trowa," Duo sighed. "Well...that's the worst of it. You can open it now."

Heero wondered briefly what 'the worst of it' would actually imply...and realized that he'd never _seen_ Trowa's room. Not more than to know the bed was in the furthest back corner. He blinked around at the clutter as he stepped past the door, then blinked down at the desk and computer behind it.

Duo was wiping dust off the desk, and brushed his hands over the trashcan below it. "I'll run the vacuum around in here," he added with a sigh, looking around. "I'll let him change his own sheets...but could you help me move the tv?" he pointed at the large screen on the floor. "I have a feeling he'll want to hook that up to the dvd-player so the kid can watch his shit in here-I know I'd prefer that."

"Why is the huge screen in here?" Heero muttered blankly.

"Because we don't have anywhere else for the bookcase out there," Duo shrugged. "I could move the desk into my room, my laptop is just on a tv-tray. Why does he _want_ that kid?"

Heero considered his friend a long moment, psychological reasons flashing through his mind. He could probably offer one up and Duo'd accept it, but he decided on the shrug. "He probably feels good because that kid likes him."

Duo made a face. "And I feel bad because he doesn't like me...I'm not _trying_ to be mean."

"But you _are_ grumpy," Heero agreed. "How do we do this?" he pointed at the tv as he considered the front of the closet. The bed fit perfectly between the back-wall and the closet door. There was maybe half an inch between-and the bed was high, too. It looked like it nearly went to Heero's waist.

"It's light," Duo reassured him, glancing at the tv. "He had it hanging there before, but one of his girls ended up slammed against it." Duo didn't look at him as he moved over toward the bed, then sighed and pocketed something.

"I'm really really trying to _ignore_ the fact that you two are probably drug-lords, Duo," Heero sighed. "Why don't I go check on my bird and you hide any drugs he might or might not have around."

"Drug lords," Duo guffawed. "My ass...we do a little of this and a little of that, but we aren't _lords_ by any means."

"I can't know," Heero informed him pointedly. "I cannot _know_, because I'd be _obligated_ to turn it in."

Duo sighed at that, gesturing him away.

Heero shook his head, moving down the hall.

"What are you two doing?" Trowa demanded, stopping at the end of the hall. "Why..."

"He's cleaning up," Heero returned, moving to offer his arm to Siksik. "He wants to put that tv on your closet and hook a dvd player up to it so he can have the tv back."

Trowa grinned at that, glancing down the hall. "That's how he apologizes," he noted, extending his arm for the bird to cross to him. "He knows he's been an ass today and...feels bad. I wonder why he feels bad...hi, Siksik."

Heero considered the man a moment, wondering how their relationship played out when they were alone. Trowa seemed dominant most of the time, but with some of the things he'd said and how he'd reacted...it didn't always seem to be the case. But that display, and the couple other times Heero had _seen_ Trowa in Duo's face...

The front door opened, and Trowa turned to look in confusion as Zach looked up.

Someone almost seemed to be crying.

"Who is it?" Trowa demanded, gesturing for Zach to stay put as he moved for the little hall. "Ry? What the hell?" he disappeared.

"There was a guy," the younger male's voice came back. "He came into The Den tonight...was talking to people. He...I saw him but didn't think too much..."

Trowa reappeared with the guy leaning heavily against him...with a black eye, a nose that had obviously bled, and a split lip. He couldn't seem to straighten either.

The guy stopped, staring at Heero.

"Here," Trowa muttered, offering Siksik...as Ry's eyes fell on the little boy.

Siksik understood the gesture enough that he spread his wings and glided toward Heero before he could move, then banked a bit to land on the back of the armchair. He settled briefly, then started scuttling back and forth across it nervously.

"Where'd the kid come from?" Ry asked blankly.

"Long story," Trowa returned, helping Ry into the house more. "What happened? What did they do?"

"I was leaving...and...some guy hit the back of my legs with a bat...and the other one wrapped a bag over my head. I didn't see them...and they were demanding something about some bitch. I guess...I guess you were seen with her. The guy was looking for you, Trent...he was..."

Trowa raised his eyes to Heero, then glanced around to Zach.

"I...I lost them before I came," Ry added, looking nervously to Trowa's face. "I...I...my legs...I can't stand up."

Heero moved in, yanking the kid's pants down as he cried out in protest and pain. It didn't take him long to check for damages, but it didn't seem like anything...permanent, unless the guy'd fucked up his knees. It was far too possible, and Heero could see the swelling.

"Help me," Trowa muttered to Heero.

"He wouldn't even say why he cared," Ry muttered, pressing his face into his hands as they settled him.

"Ice...pain killers...mm...tranqs?" Heero met Trowa's eyes curiously.

Ry looked up at him blankly.

"I don't have any," Trowa returned, straightening to stretch his neck out.

"What's going on?" Duo demanded, coming around the corner to look down at Ry...and stare.

Ry looked away.

"Hero?" Siksik muttered, raising his legs and spreading his claws a bit. "Hero? Can I go back?"

"Mm, here," Heero allowed the bird to climb onto his wrist, then onto the strap. "We can't go home yet," he added, digging into the drawer of pills they had. It was full of pain killers, allergy pills, and acid reducers. There was other stuff, too, and it took him a long time to dig out what he wanted. It was working on his nerves that the kid was still half-crying as he recounted the _torture_ he was put through.

He turned with the bottle to the drawer where they kept their hand-towels. He had no idea why they even had them, because he was pretty sure he'd never seen them out, but they were what he needed now. It took him a minute to work up the ice packs, and he turned...and nearly fell onto the toddler, who stepped back and blinked up at him as Siksik flared his wings and squawked.

"Whoa..." he muttered, smiling at the kid. "You scared me."

The kid smiled a bit at him, showing him the little stem cluster from the grapes. He didn't look entirely happy, but he was obviously unsure what to do overall.

"Oh, thank you," Heero muttered, taking that and tossing it at the sink. He grabbed the bag of grapes and a can of pop as he gestured with his head for the kid to follow.

"Here, eat some of these," Heero instructed Ry, giving him the grapes and dropping to his knees in front of him. He pulled the pants the rest of the way off before any of them knew what he was about, and set the icepack against the guy's thigh, offering the second to Trowa. He set the can nearby, and the bottle of pills, then pinched off another cluster of grapes to hand to Zach. Siksik was nervous about being so close to the new guy when so much was going on, but clung to Heero's shirt and tried to be ignored.

"Thanks," Zach muttered, moving out of the way.

"Here," Duo muttered, reappearing-not that Heero'd notice him disappear. He was holding a bottle of peroxide in one hand, and a pile of rags in the other. He also had a blanket draped over his arm.

Heero took those and dropped the blanket over the guy's lap as Trowa moved around to start the cartoon again. Siksik made a noise at him, and Heero frowned at the bird, transferring him from the strap to the coffee table in a smooth motion...and turned back to Ry.

Ry was staring at him.

"This will hurt," Heero noted, opening the bottle and moving in. "Keep your mouth closed and your lips sealed...it won't take long, and it _does_ stop hurting."

"But..." Ry started.

"Just do it or he'll have us hold you down," Trowa noted in amusement. "I forgot to tell you that he served with me...he's all about efficiency."

"Suck my dick," Heero retorted, positioning himself so he could shove the kid's head against the back of the couch. "Duo, take Zach to another room-have him do something...take Siksik if he'll go."

"On it," Duo agreed, turning to the kid. "Come with me, baby," he instructed, leaning down and offering his arm to the bird. "Get your toys and I'll show you where you'll sleep tonight."

When both the bird and Zach obeyed, Heero met eyes with Trowa and nodded.

Ry closed his eyes.

x x

Duo was glad they'd splurged for the purr-model vacuum when he realized the bird would be in there with him. He set it on the back of Trowa's computer chair, then went about hooking up the dvd player to the tv he'd hung on his own. He'd fully intended to gripe at Heero for that, but he no longer felt so inclined. In a moment, Zach was sitting at the head of the bed with a huge grin because the tv was _that_ big and on an even level with him...and Duo needed to start out by vacuuming.

Ry was a good guy, but very naive. He'd been beaten before, so that part would pass, but he probably would never forget the wound care that had followed this. Heero wasn't rough, but no one would ever call him gentle either-efficient was a good way to sum it up, and was also probably the reason he was so content at his job. He had a _lot_ to do each day...but that wasn't important.

He finished cleaning the floor, then transferred the bird onto the bed with the child-both of them liked that tv, and darted down the hall to get some clean sheets. He hadn't meant to full-on _clean_ Trowa's room for him, but one thing always led to another.

Ry screamed.

Duo pretended not to notice when the child and bird both looked at him in alarm, smiling at the pair as he moved over and turned up the tv. The guy was thrashing a bit on the couch, and Duo wanted to know _why_. He could hear Trowa talking, his voice quick and reassuring...and Heero cursed.

This was lovely.

Duo grinned a bit at the bird when it looked at him again.

Ry cried out again, sounding like he'd started crying, but the thrashing stopped.

"Right-o, buck-o," Duo muttered, spinning the chair up to the edge of the bed. "I gotta change the sheets."

Zach blinked at him and smiled, allowing himself to be shifted from one thing to the other...and the bird did the same without the smile.

Duo stripped the bedding down, forcing himself _not_ to think about how he was doing this for Trowa for no other reason than he could...

"Hi, birdie," Zach muttered quietly. "Hi..."

"Hi, birdie," Siksik echoed. "Hi, Siksik..."

"That's right," Duo agreed. "You're a bird, huh?" he reached over to pet the animal briefly.

"Can you say...Mini-bobo?" Zach asked.

"Mini bobo?" the bird echoed.

Zach giggled, clapping his hands.

"Mini-bobo," Siksik repeated. "Mini-bobo."

Zach giggled more. "Say...say doggy!"

"Doggy!"

Duo rolled his eyes as the child started to explore his own vocabulary. He couldn't help but wonder which of the pair knew more.

"Stitches," Trowa noted, darting around and digging into a desk drawer. He stopped, blinking at Duo. "You're making my bed?"

"Your sheets needed changed and the kid won't sleep alone," Duo agreed. "Look, the screen makes that thing bigger than he is."

Trowa looked at the screen, then grinned. He winked at Zach, then disappeared.

"Trowa," Zach informed the thing.

"Trowa," Siksik noted. "Duo, treat!"

"What?" Zach asked blankly.

"He always says that," Duo returned. "He's silly."

"Duo, hush," the bird ordered.

"Don't tell me to hush," Duo retorted, looking at the thing in disbelief.

"Noisy," it informed him in Relena's voice.

Zach giggled.

There wasn't a lot to say to that, and Duo decided not to bother trying. He finished making up the blankets, then stopped utterly as what Trowa had said penetrated.

Stitches?

"Here," Duo tossed the boy onto the mattress, which made him giggle, then transferred the bird. "I'll be back."

"Local anesthetic is _not_ sold in stores," Heero was informing Trowa.

"How do you _know_ that?" Trowa retorted. "I have a _kit_."

"And you probably stole it," Heero agreed...from where he was sewing a gash on Ry's arm.

Ry looked miserably up to Duo, his eyes full of tears.

"You okay?" Duo asked, grinning at that. Ry could be a bit of a pussy, but Duo didn't think he was even eighteen yet.

"He almost got it in my mouth," the guy explained. "And my lip is half numb...and they almost got it in my eye."

"What is Zach doing?" Trowa demanded.

"He and the bird are on the bed...having a discussion on the weather."

"I've had discussions on the weather with Siksik," Heero retorted. "He understands the concept."

Trowa snickered. "Your bird is cool."

Ry blinked a few times.

"Wanna get that cool-mask?" Trowa asked, looking up at him. "It's in my fight shit...it'll make his face feel better."

Duo nodded, turning back toward the room.

"Oh...I forgot about that," Heero looked up to Trowa. "You did buy this kit, didn't you?"

"Just because I stole butt-ointment doesn't mean I steal everything," Trowa retorted. "I couldn't get him a prescription because I had no way to prove his name and either of mine would raise flags."

"Either?" Ry asked blankly.

"My real name is Trowa Barton," Trowa retorted. "The mask Duo is getting will also help reduce the swelling."

Ry nodded.

"I suggest you hang out here a few days and keep off your feet," Heero noted, finishing off his knot. "This thread will dissolve as the wound heals, so just try not to tear it open. Trowa will show you how to clean it so it doesn't get infected, and I'm gonna be over all weekend anyway. You'll be fine as long as you eat good and rest."

"I don't have any money," the kid muttered.

Heero met his eyes thoughtfully. "If this happened because of Trowa, the least he can do is feed you. He's trying to keep that kid healthy now, too, so it shouldn't be too hard to add your portions to the pot. If he doesn't," he looked to Trowa pointedly. "I'll kick his ass."

"I'm putting his car in my garage," Trowa retorted, rising to his feet. "I don't want it out if people can see it. Watch Zach. Duo? Come help."

Duo appeared briefly, tossing something to Heero...then disappeared.

Heero blinked down at the thin thing in his hands in confusion, noting the nose and mouth holes thoughtfully.

"You gotta...break it," Ry muttered. "You never used these?"

"I've never _seen_ them," Heero retorted, starting to crush the material inside the mask. He could feel a chill blossom under his fingers, and he made sure to activate all of it before offering it to the kid.

"Thanks," Ry said quietly, taking the thing and dropping to lay on his back. "Gods, I hurt...can you..._ow!_"

Heero shifted the guy's legs quickly, rearranging the ice-packs and dropping the blanket back over him. "I have to watch the kids."

"What time is...kids? There's more than one?"

"My bird has the brain of a toddler," Heero retorted, glancing toward the microwave. "It's nine-thirty."

"Alright, thanks," Ry sighed slightly, starting to mess with the ice pack by his leg.

"Hero," the bird chirped happily, moving around on the mattress. He flapped his wings. "Hero!"

Heero darted over and grabbed the bird off the bed, recognizing that the damn thing was about to crap. Zach was giggling, and Siksik was probably confused why the kid hadn't moved him.

Heero shook his head, holding the animal over the toilet...and making a face as it let loose. He had no idea what the bird thought of that, but flushed the toilet anyway.

"What'd it do?" Zach asked brightly from the edge of the bed-he'd obviously been considering how to get down.

"He had to potty," Heero returned, setting the bird back on the blanket.

"So do I," Zach studied Heero with wide eyes. "I have to poop."

The garage door was opening, and Heero doubted he had the leisure to wait for them. He sighed almost resignedly, transferring Siksik back to the strap around his neck as he helped the boy off the bed.

...he was having quite the night.

...but honestly...aside from knowing he "got" to wipe a toddler's butt...he was actually kinda enjoying it.

x x x

"We'll be back," Trowa noted quietly to Duo. "And don't just leave him in there on the bed...Ry is fine, you should watch the kid and the bird."

"The kid and bird can watch each other," Duo retorted, glowering at them. "They're both fine as long as that cartoon is on."

"Don't be an ass," Heero chided. "We shouldn't be more than ten minutes...can you watch Siksik or should I bring him with me?"

Duo sighed, gesturing them off. "I'll go in there."

Heero nodded, and Trowa followed him out the front door.

...an almost deafening silence followed.

"Trowa?" Zach called...there was a thud, then pattering footsteps. "Trowa?" Zach appeared in the hall, looking around wildly a moment...and starting to cry.

"Hey, he just went to the store," Duo muttered, moving around to pick him up...which managed to make the child cry more.

Duo frowned, looking around. "You want your toy?" he asked, moving to grab the stuffed thing off the floor. "Here...here..."

Zach took the thing...and cried more.

Duo frowned at that, moving around and pulling the bottle out of the fridge...but Zach didn't take it.

The child's crying increased as Duo scurried to offer him things-none of that worked...and finally, he moved to sit at the computer chair in Trowa's room. Siksik was obviously upset as he moved around the bed, too.

"Hero?" the bird asked, stopping. "Duo? Hero?"

"Heero went to the store, too," Duo sighed, rocking the sobbing child...and watching the bird. It was scuttling back and forth on the bedding...

This was wonderful.

Duo sighed again, zoning out. He had _no_ idea what to do about the bird at all, and the rocking wasn't seeming to help the toddler.

It took _forever_ for the child to calm, and Duo realized Ry had probably fallen asleep...Zach seemed to be.

"Siksik," he muttered quietly, offering his wrist. "Come here...come on..."

The bird moved to him nervously, calming slightly when he brought it nearer his body...and Duo blinked as it started mouthing at his shirt.

Okay...

Heero was laughing as he and Trowa moved back into the house, quieting in the living room. It only took them a second to be in Trowa's room, and Heero tilted his head as Siksik squawked at him.

Zach woke up...and started to cry.

It was all Duo could do not to _throw_ the damn bird as it flared it's wings in a panic...and before he even had time to settle on how he _felt_, Heero had the creature...and Trowa had the child.

"Yeah," Duo muttered irritably to them both as he stood. "We aren't doing _that_ again. As soon as he realized you were gone he started crying...and he only stopped because he cried himself to sleep."

"Sorry," Trowa muttered, rocking the little boy. "I didn't even think he'd notice."

"Well, he did," Duo grumped sourly, then moved out of the room. "Ry? Hey..."

"Huh?" Ry asked, then hissed.

"Come on," Duo muttered, leaning over to scoop him up. "I'll put you in the spare."

"What's going on?" Ry asked blankly. "Is Trent back?"

"Yeah, they're both in Trent's room," Duo reassured him, heading down the back hall. "I want to watch tv, though."

"Oh, alright," the guy yawned, then sniggered. "I didn't realize you were strong enough to carry me."

"You don't weigh anything," Duo retorted.

"I am...kinda hungry," Ry admitted.

"And Heero vouched he'd kick our asses if we don't feed you," Duo agreed dryly. "Hold on, and I'll bring you something to eat...just like a good little manservant."

Ry snorted. "After a night like tonight, I could use a little catering...where the _hell_ did Stew learn how to _stitch_ people?"

"We all served in the wars," Duo muttered, rolling his eyes. "It was just the sort of thing we had to do."


	7. sweet nothings

**sweetnothings**

The crowd was boisterous and happy as Duo carried the toddler into the building. They'd had a practice run of going to the store and leaving the boy with Ry, but it had worked out worse than when Duo had stayed behind, because the little boy had been hiding in the corner of the kitchen while the poor teen stood near the armchair.

At least he hadn't had to deal with Heero's _bird_.

Two days had passed since the little boy had entered their life, and aside from going into silent withdrawal off and on, he seemed to be okay-as long as he knew where Trowa was.

It'd taken a while for them to do it, but after some consistent...practice...they'd worked the kid around to being okay with Duo, too.

"David!" Rodger greeted him happily...and blinked at the kid.

"Long story, annoying ex," Trowa said quickly. "What do you know about Ry?"

"Well, some guy was sniffing around after you because some bitch you supposedly fucked," the man shook his head. "When we actually caught wind of what was happening, the bouncers went in after the guys...but Ry had already left. Mike and Sol beat the crap out of the two goons...but the man himself got away. He won't be coming back-how is he? He looked pretty bad."

"He has a black eye, a split lip, and a sore nose," Trowa shrugged a bit. "We had to put a couple stitches in his arm...I'm just pissed 'cause they fucked up his knees."

"I think Sol took the bat to the goons' knees," the man noted thoughtfully, looking around. "Where is he?"

"Ry?" Trowa gave the man a skeptical look. "He's safe. You got anything for me?"

"Two," the man reassured him, frowning. "Listen...Trent...I had nothing to do with that. I don't know who that guy is...or what he thought he'd do when he found you. You gotta believe me."

"Hm," Trowa returned, considering the guy with narrowed eyes, then gestured at Duo to follow.

Duo snatched a couple suckers from the basket as the little boy looked up at the stands with huge eyes. "Noisy, huh?" he muttered happily to the kid. "You wanna see Trowa fight?"

The kid blinked at him.

"Like on tv," Duo explained, making a fist.

Zach frowned, grabbing the fist with both hands as he looked up to Duo's face.

"Okay, fine," Duo muttered, kissing at the kid's temple-he'd done it once to see why Trowa did it...and didn't even realize he was doing it until it was done anymore. That was frickin' wonderful, just what he needed, right? He needed to fall just as in love with the brat as Trowa.

Oi.

He unwrapped a sucker, passing it into the tiny hands.

"Thanks!" Zach muttered, putting it happily in his mouth. His eyes were bright with simple sincerity, and be bounced happily as he started sucking at it.

"Nicolo was asking about you," Rodger noted moving up quickly. "I told him I didn't know."

Duo blinked at that, startled. Nicolo normally had better things to do on a Friday night than watch the fights. He moved down the walkway as Zach curled against him-he could still see Trowa, and the guy disappearing was upsetting him some.

"We'll see him in a minute," Duo muttered, changing his grip on the stupid little dog toy so the kid could take it. He wrapped the blanket better around the kid's waist, then stopped at the end of the nook.

"David?" Nicolo asked blankly, considering him. "What the hell?"

"This is Z," Duo explained, sighing as he sat next to the man. He wasn't too horribly worried about watching the fights, as long as he kept track of Trowa's mood he tended to have a good time. The kid wouldn't like that, though, so he had to keep it in mind or deal with the headache. "He's Trent's," he added.

"Really? I had no idea," Nicolo blinked at the kid. "You guys did good at keeping it quiet."

"It's like a secret," Duo retorted. "You don't tell anyone. You were asking about me?"

"I heard in the wind that your little kid friend got the shit knocked out of him over some bitch Trent was with-I wanted to ask what was going on with that."

"You came here to gossip?" Duo demanded in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

"Well...there's more than gossip at hand. For one, Fakun is pissed enough at you that I was half worried that kid getting roughed up was his doing. For another, I gave you some merchandise to move for me and you haven't said a word to me at all. Top all that off with this little gem," he indicated Zach, "and you have me worried. What the hell is going on?"

"We haven't moved all the merchandise yet," Duo returned, allowing the child to shift in his grip. "We still have two or three pieces to sort out-I have the money back at the house, but you're usually not here on Fridays."

"Alright...you interested in adding to my order?"

Duo considered that, meeting the man's eyes. "I'm almost certain you didn't just say what you meant."

The man gave him a look.

Duo grinned.

"Duo!" Zach squeaked, sitting up. "Look! Trowa!"

. . . oops.

Nicolo blinked at the little boy in confusion.

"Oh yeah, Trent," Duo muttered, kissing the kid's temple as Trowa stepped into the ring. "Trent's his nickname," he whispered. "We call him Trent."

"Trent?" Zach asked, looking up to him in confusion.

"Yeah," Duo agreed. "And I'm David."

"You know...I thought you might have a made-up name," Nicolo muttered, "but I didn't think it was outright _true_."

"And how do you know the little boy can speak clearly?" Duo asked curiously.

"What's he doing?" Zach asked blankly, looking up to Duo, then out at Trowa. "Why's he in a cage?"

"He's gonna fight," Duo explained. "Like on tv," he added. They'd realized the kid was clueless at one point earlier in the day, and had changed the channel to a match. They'd made it out like a game so the kid understood it was play, but the real test would be when shit started happening.

"Oh," the kid blinked a few times, then looked around again.

"You okay?" Duo asked, bouncing him a little bit. "You want to plug your ears?"

Zach nodded.

Duo grinned at that, pulling the package from his pocket. He took a second to fit the bright blue things into the boy's ears, then sat back to consider him.

Zach grinned, fussing with one.

"So..." Duo looked back to Nicolo. "After we're done here, we can just go back to our place. We don't want to be here too long, but Trent needs to get his rocks off."

Nicolo snorted.

"Hey, David!" Rick bounced up...and stopped. "Uh...you seen Ry?"

"He's alright," Duo reassured the guy. "This is Trent's," he added, indicating the boy. "We're thinkin' you coming over with the kid around is a bad idea."

Rick rolled his eyes, tossing a baggy at him. "Referral," he explained...and wandered off.

"Uh..." Nicolo's tone was curious.

"No idea," Duo returned, pocketing the pills. He wasn't going to say the referral had been Nicolo himself. The man had paid Rick a large bill for the couple pills he'd gotten, and Rick liked encouraging loyal business.

"Hey!" Zach muttered, focused on the ring.

Duo turned to look, realizing that Trowa'd been punched. "He's okay," Duo said quickly. "It's a game they're playing, huh?"

Zach pulled the ear-plugs out and set them on the table, frowning at Duo as he put the sucker back in his mouth.

"It's fine," Duo reassured him. "I promise he's fine."

He somehow got the feeling it was going to be a _very_ long night.

x x

Trowa laughed happily as he moved up to booth, snatching Zach from Duo before he realized the guy was there.

"Trowa!" the little boy squeaked happily, hugging him. "You were fighting and..."

Trowa listened to the...retelling...of the toddler with amused interest, nodding his head. The little boy was in a good enough mood...and sticky. He was very very _sticky_. He'd looked sticky from the ring, but there was no doubting it now.

"Give me the bag," Trowa grumped, flicking Duo a look.

"What?" Duo asked blankly, picking the thing up from the floor. "_What?_" he persisted.

"You have a sweet son," Nicolo noted in amusement. "I bet you'd taste sugar if you licked him."

Duo started laughing.

Trowa gave them both looks, pulling out a baby-wipe.

"I told him I sticky," Zach informed Trowa, blinking at the tape. "What's that?"

"Tape," Trowa returned moving both hands so the kid could see all his fingers were like that. "Here, wipe yourself off," he gave the kid the wipe.

It was cute to watch the kid trying, and Trowa started to unwrap his hands.

"Good fight, Bauer," one of the bookers muttered, moving up to the table and blinking at the kid. "Uh...good form tonight, huh?"

"Too bad I didn't have more lined up, huh?" Trowa returned, grinning as he accepted the envelope with his money in it. The guy passed a thicker envelope to Nicolo and...passed Duo a sucker.

Duo started laughing as the guy walked off.

"Here," Nicolo muttered, digging out a few bills and setting them near Trowa. "You always this good on a Friday night?"

Trowa grinned. Anymore, he was hard-pressed to make an interesting fight for the crowd. In a very real way, there weren't that many people who could top him...so he tended to try and make it a show. Usually, when he lost, it was because his opponent wasn't trying to make the show. The first guy he'd fought hadn't been too interesting, but the second guy had understood the showmanship.

"Only Stew can get me on my feet," Duo noted almost snidely.

Trowa laughed, kicking him under the table as he pulled out another wipe. "You missed a spot," he muttered, starting to wipe at the kid's face properly.

"He only let me keep the earplugs in half the time," Duo noted, making a face. "But I think he had fun...did you have fun, Zachy?"

Zach turned to smile at him as Trowa wiped his hands off.

"You know, I don't get it," Trowa muttered. "You like...only get half the taking care of him stuff...how do you only get half?"

"_What?_" Duo demanded.

"He's _all_ sticky," Trowa retorted. "His shirt...his hands...did you dump _pop_ down him? Seriously?"

Nicolo covered his mouth with a hand.

"He spilled it," Duo protested. "He _spilled_ it."

Trowa shook his head.

"I did," Zach noted with wide and sincere eyes. "I picked it up...and it was _really_ full...and _ah!_" he jumped, mimicking holding a big cup and trying to catch it.

Trowa considered him a moment, then looked pointedly to Duo. "Anyway," he sighed, taking the bills Nicolo had given him. "What's up? You coming over?"

Nicolo nodded, then sighed. "You guys need cell phones."

Trowa guffawed.

"So we can forget a couple hundred dollar piece of electronics on the table?" Duo asked him blankly.

Nicolo gave them both looks.

"Come on," Trowa muttered. "I need to shower and he needs a bath, huh?"

"Yes," Zach agreed. "A shower."

x x x

Evidently, the action figure made airplane noises.

Trowa grinned to himself as the little boy played in the water. He'd showered them both as quickly as he could manage, then let the tub fill because Zach liked baths. They also made him very tired, and once he fell asleep...

Trowa pulled his boxers on.

"You can't win me!" Zach persisted to some other little toy. "Give me money!"

Trowa hesitated at that, glancing back as the toys fought across the surface of the water. He smiled when the kid looked up at him, pulling his jeans on. "I'm gonna go out," he noted. "I'll leave the door open."

"'kay, pew...pew..."

Trowa shook his head, moving out of the bathroom.

"So I wake up...and Trent's leaning against the machine," Duo said happily, "and he can barely open his eyes anyway as he makes sure it _is_ me..."

Nicolo was laughing. Ry had been smiling, but as soon as he noticed Trowa he looked away.

"Eventually, when he can talk," Duo went on as Trowa moved into the room properly to give his friends a look-not that Duo was paying attention. "He explains that the kid peed through his diaper...meaning all his sheets are wet...and probably even his bed...he basically throws him into the tub to wash him up and starts cursing because he has this _rash_ from _hell_, and evidently it'd gotten worse again..."

"It's all but gone now," Trowa retorted.

Duo jumped, looking back at him.

Trowa messed with his hair a moment, moving toward the fridge. "I want hot chocolate...I'm gonna run a pot of hot water."

"Uh...yeah," Duo agreed, hesitating.

Trowa couldn't bring himself to be too upset, though. He _hadn't_ bitten Duo's head off, either...which was probably the only reason why this story was getting told.

"Anyway," Trowa muttered. "I just put a towel on the mattress and we went back to sleep-and when I woke up for real, I just ran all my bedding and scrubbed the spot with some cleaning shit."

"I thought he was gonna kill me," Duo noted in amusement. "If _I_ wake him up, he's _in_ my face...but the kid wakes him up and he's tottering around like a drunkard."

"You're annoying like that," Trowa noted pointedly.

Duo laughed, hesitating. "Where's the kid?"

"Zach is playing in the tub," Trowa retorted irritably.

"Oh," Duo hesitated a moment. "Stew call?"

"You've been out here," Trowa retorted as he poured the water into the back of his coffee pot. "I was showering."

Duo nodded, looking around. "How do you feel, Ry? Stew should be calling any time now."

"Didn't he nap last weekend?" Trowa added, realizing it was odd their friend hadn't shown up. "He said he took a couple hour nap before coming over because we stay up."

"Yeah, huh?" Duo sighed. "I'm gonna call him."

"You sure you want him to meet Nick?"

"Don't _call_ me that," Nicolo grumbled. "Why shouldn't I meet Stew? You talk about him enough."

"I don't think he's ever done any non-prescription drugs in his _life_," Duo retorted. "He outright _told_ me that if he _knows_ that _**we're**_ doing them," he indicated Trowa, "he'll be _obligated_ to turn us in. Tell, me, because I forget...do you do _anything_ legally?"

Nicolo drew himself up, amused and offended.

"I didn't think so," Duo added happily. "Meaning that if he even _sees_ you he'll probably recognize you from some watch list somewhere and guilt me into admitting something about you...and then everything would get messy. I like Stew...he's a good friend and loyal...but he's implying awfully heavily to me, at least, that he doesn't like my lifestyle."

"You saved _his_ ass," Trowa noted irritably. "Come down to it, so did I..."

"Yes, but we went to that school together," Duo reminded him. "And he worked _me_ into his mission parameters, so I know he cares."

"You were following after him like a little lost puppy," Trowa retorted.

Duo gave him a _look_.

"What?" Nicolo asked blankly. "I'm pretty sure I only understood the very basics of all of that."

Duo sniffed at Trowa, then looked back to Nicolo. "We were in the war together."

Nicolo's expression went skeptical a long moment before he looked Duo over. After a second, he looked Trowa over.

"What?" Duo asked dryly.

"You had a braid," Nicolo returned, sitting back to actually _consider_ him. "Holy shit...you..."

"What?" Ry asked, blinking at him.

"You were the gundam pilots?" Nicolo demanded. "Duo...that little boy called you Duo and him Trowa..._holy_ shit," he dropped back where he sat. "Stew is Heero Yuy..._holy_ shit."

Ry blinked at him blankly a moment, then focused on the pair in disbelief as well.

Trowa poured the hot water into his cup, half filling the second one.

Duo sighed. "We don't want it out," he noted. "We're not interested in...anyone else knowing."

"You...but...you saved the _world_," Nicolo hissed at him.

"To get utterly fucking technical," Duo noted dryly, "we," he indicated Trowa, "worked minor distraction. Heero did the main of the work while Wufei had a fuckin' mental breakdown and Quatre got stabbed."

Trowa snickered, mixing the powder into the water.

"And in the second war...things were so psychotic that all that _really_ happened was I got knocked out and Heero tried to drown himself..."

"While _I_ saved the world," Trowa pointed out. "Wufei was busy being off his rocker and Quatre was off playing keep-away from the sun." He smirked at Duo. "So really, there's only one hero here."

"Say what?" Heero asked, bouncing happily into the house. "I didn't think you guys could _hear_ my car."

Duo and Trowa exchanged alarmed looks.

"Duo, treat!" Siksik called. "Duo, treat! Trowa! Scratch!"

Nicolo rose to his feet.

"What's...goin'...on?" Heero asked slowly as Nicolo stared at him.

"Trowa, scratch!" Siksik extended his neck toward Trowa.

"Hi, Siksik," Trowa muttered, reaching over to scratch the bird...and half catch it since it evidently wanted him.

"Uh...Heero," Duo muttered. "This is our friend...Nick. I don't know what cued him off, but he just realized who me and Tro are."

Heero made an amused noise at him, moving to extend his hand. "Any friend of Duo is a friend of mine."

"But friends of mine are suspect," Trowa noted.

Heero laughed, looking around. "Where's Zach?"

"Heero?" Zach called brightly. "Do you have Siksik?"

"Yep," Heero called back, moving to take the creature from Trowa and bounce toward the bathroom. "Hi, Zach."

Nicolo mouthed at Duo, looking to Trowa.

"Siksik!" the little boy called. "Hi, Siksik!"

"Hi, Zach!" the bird returned happily, bobbing where he sat. "Mini-bobo? Zach? Mini-bobo?"

"You got my bird to watch cartoons," Heero accused the little boy.

Zach giggled delightedly...and there was the sound of the water starting to drain.

"Uh...Tro?" Heero muttered.

"Yep," Trowa agreed, moving around the guy as the bird continued dancing. "I'm on it..."

"Sorry I'm late," Heero added happily, moving out and offering Siksik to Duo. "I went to take a nap and Relena fell asleep, too. We only woke up because Siksik was singing some commercial that was on, loudly. He gets noisy when he's left alone too long. Huh, birdie?"

"Friiied chicken!"

Heero laughed, petting the thing since Duo was holding it uncertainly. "Anyway, I wanted to fight Tro again...but I suppose you guys went, huh?" he made a face. "Did you take Zach? What did he think?"

"He...seemed okay," Duo admitted, considering the bird-it was watching him almost beadily. "Are you sure...he wants me?" Duo muttered.

"That is one fine bird, Mr. Yuy," Nicolo muttered, blinking at the thing.

Siksik turned to look at him. "Hi."

"Hi," Nicolo returned, offering a hand up-he stopped when he got the beak in response. "Hi, birdie..."

"Hi, birdie," Siksik repeated. "Hi, Siksik..."

"That's Nick," Heero noted. "Nick."

"...ick," the bird muttered, blinking up at Heero.

"Noisy," Heero said. "Nick..."

"Noisy," Siksik repeated. "Nick...Nick...noisy?"

Duo started laughing.

"He's very very noisy," Trowa returned happily, appearing with a ball of towel that seemed to have a head.

"Get clothes on him," Heero chided.

Trowa grinned, spinning in a way that made the boy giggle, disappearing down the hall.

"And really, when he says noisy, it more implies naughty," Heero added as the bird bobbed some more.

"I'd noticed that," Duo's tone was half-dry. "Uh...Heero? Take it?"

"Why?" Heero asked blankly, offering his arm to the bird. "Come on, Siksik."

The bird stepped resignedly onto Heero's wrist, leaning down to mouth at Duo's hand.

Heero blinked when Duo flinched from that, considering him. "Are you _scared_ of my bird?"

"He could take a finger," Duo retorted, pulling his hands back. "And he only likes me because he said my name and got a treat."

"Duo, treat?" the bird asked happily.

Heero laughed, moving to transfer the bird to the back of the chair...and it promptly hopped onto Duo's head.

Nicolo and Ry started laughing.

"Yes, Duo," Heero muttered in amusement, reaching his arm out. "I'm _sure_ he wants you...Siksik, not the head."

x x x

"And you only have to caaaaallll..." Trowa sang along with the tv... "for supper."

Zach started giggling _hard_ at that.

"Call for friends," Siksik muttered, looking up to Trowa blankly. "Call for friends..."

"Oh, sorry," Trowa apologized, looking to Heero. "How dare I adlib."

Heero smirked at that, hoping the guy didn't notice his phone.

"Are you recording?" Trowa demanded in disbelief, stepping at him...in a very domineering fashion.

Heero gave him a look, ending the clip. "I was recording my bird singing," he noted. "Calm down."

"Oh...that _was_ pretty funny," Trowa noted, turning to bounce toward the fridge. "I'm huuuuungry..."

"I hungry," Zach noted, sitting up straighter. "I...um...can I have chickens?"

"Friiied chicken," Siksik declared happily.

Zach giggled and turned to look at the animal.

"Dip'im in grease," Heero suggested.

The bird made noises at him happily, picking up the brightly colored toy he'd been playing with. He scuttled across the floor to set it by Heero's feet. "Hero, play?"

"Play?" Heero asked, leaning down to pick the thing up. "How do you play with this?"

The bird darted in and started tugging at the ring.

Heero let it go, blinking at the creature in disbelief.

"Play?" Siksik asked, setting the ring down again. "Hero? Play?"

. . . he wanted to play tug? Who'd taught him to play tug?

Siksik picked the ring up again, offering it to Heero...and happily tugging at it when Heero took ahold of it.

"You know, Trowa," he added after a moment as the memory connected. "The bird is _not_ a dog."

"Oh sure he is," Trowa argued happily, tossing a plate into the microwave. "He'll play fetch, too."

Heero rolled his eyes, but continued to tug. It didn't take Siksik long to get bored of that, though, and he let the ring go. He flared his wings at Heero in the 'flying eagle' pose...and turned back to Zach. He looked up at the boy curiously, then leaned down and picked up one of the figurines...and squawked.

"What?" Zach asked, moving his toy at it. "You say what?"

Siksik squawked again, setting the toy down. "Win me!"

Heero...flicked the phone open again, amused beyond belief. Duo and Ry had transferred into Trowa's room when the cartoons came on. They were watching a game, so Heero'd been spending most of his time in there. Trowa would wander in for a bit, but he never stayed long.

Evidently, he and Zach had taught Siksik a couple new games-Relena'd be thrilled.

"Want money," Siksik said, picking the toy up again.

That was...weird.

"You make any sense of that?" Trowa asked, moving to sit next to Heero with a sandwich. "I haven't figured it out yet-Zach always has the bad guy saying you can't win and give him money."

"No idea," Heero returned. "Maybe his mom watched some show?"

"I got the impression she was living out of her car," Trowa argued. "It'd be weird if she had tv in there."

"I'unno," Heero muttered, changing the angle a bit to get both the child and the bird in the shot. "My car has tv in it."

"Your car could probably have a _shower_ if you decided you liked the idea enough."

"Hot-tub," Heero suggested happily. "Total tail-gater."

Trowa snickered.

"That'd take up so much energy," Heero noted, grinning up at his friend a second. "But...I dunno. One of my managers has a couple kids, and she always says they pick up on what they hear."

"So it'd make sense if it was tv," Trowa frowned, moving back toward the kitchen when the microwave beeped. "Maybe...she'd sleep wherever? Shower and sleep with someone?"

"Geeze, how the hell did you _meet_ her?" Heero asked in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"I told you," Trowa half protested, setting the plate on the coffee table by Zach. "They're hot, be careful..." he waited for the toddler to nod before turning back to Heero. "I had a couple fights lined up and was getting my ass smeared, so I decided to call it a night before I made an _utter_ fool of myself. She was standing near the entrance. She wasn't in The Den or anything, just...it looked like she was on her way out to her car or something. I asked her if she wanted to come home with me...she said she wanted to shower...I brought her home. I don't know when she brought him in," he indicated the kid. "I don't know when she brought the milk in-I suppose it was first off. I told her to park in the lot and hopped into the shower...when I got out, Duo was in bed and she hopped in."

"Huh," Heero muttered, thinking about that as he ended that video clip as well. "I wonder why she ditched him."

"I do have a house," Trowa noted with a sigh. "Maybe she thought...it was safer?"

"Maybe," Heero frowned, then shook his head. "We...need to talk more about this. I...I'm obligated to take this to the authorities," he indicated the kid. "I...I can't wait a lot longer..."

"Why?" Trowa asked pointedly. "_Why_ are you obligated to do anything? The woman left him with me-isn't that giving me custody? If she couldn't find her way back she'd have gone to the police-I went to their site...and I have been every day. There have been no missing-child reports or anything."

"And what will you tell the doctors?" Heero demanded pointedly. "The dentist? The _schools?_ How will you _prove_ he's yours?"

"I _have_ him, don't I?" Trowa snapped. "When he gets older he can have the spare room...why do you have to take him from me?"

Zach turned to look at them, a frown on his face.

"Trowa, your temper snaps," Heero said quietly. "Your temper snaps...you do drugs...I'm pretty sure _Nick_ isn't an upstanding citizen, and I don't even think _Ry_ is legal, and I've _**watched**_ him drink here."

Trowa looked away.

"I understand that you've invested yourself," Heero added quietly. "But there _is_ a protocol...and maybe they won't _take_ him. We can go and..." he hesitated. "I can, I guess," he added quietly. "I can go in and ask them what they'd have happen...but you have to understand. I've told Relena, Wufei, _and_ Quatre about this..."

"Oh _great_," Trowa muttered darkly, dropping back in his chair. "Why the _fuck_ you bring those two pricks into it? Wufei's never forgiven me for watching him lose his fucking mind...and god only _knows_ what got up Quatre's ass."

"Your hard-on," Heero snapped.

Trowa stopped, looking at him in confusion.

"You two got into a fight and you got him pinned," Heero explained dryly. "You were all excited when we fought, so I'm sure you know what I mean."

Trowa let out a snort of amusement, covering his face and starting to laugh silently. "You know..." he noted after a minute, "that actually explains a whole _lot_." He laughed a little more, then frowned at Heero. "I...can...I know where to get paperwork forged...I can get a birth certificate."

"And explain that you have no medical history for him how? How about _him?_ His hair is too dark to be yours...and his skin. You can see in his eyes that you aren't the same racial stock."

"...maybe...just...adoption papers?" Trowa gave him a slightly hopeful look. When Heero's expression remained the same, he sighed heavily. He rubbed at his face briefly, then looked up to Heero. "Can you just...give it a week?"

"Trowa," Heero said quietly, "I've _been_ giving it a week."

The man rubbed more at his face, then sighed and stood. "You thirsty, Zach? Want water, Siksik?"


	8. two feet high and risin'

**twoofeethighandrisin'**

"That would be a sticky situation," the man muttered thoughtfully. "But if, as you said, the mother had left the child behind...you could apply for temporary guardianship."

Heero gave him an interested look, taking a sucker from the dish on the man's desk. "Where do you even _do_ that?"

"Courthouse," the guy shrugged. "What did you even see to make you wonder? You don't have some kid, do you?"

"Me?" Heero laughed. "I'm thinking about giving my bird to a friend."

The guy laughed. "Siksik would come home again, you know he would."

Heero laughed more and shook his head. "As if Relena would _abide_ that," he noted happily. "I was over at a buddy's and they were watching some legal show," he made a gesture toward the window. "As soon as he realized I was there, he freaked out and changed it, but the main character woke up and the chick he'd slept with had left her kid behind."

The guy gave him an interested look. "What show?"

"I didn't catch that part," Heero made a face. "But it got me thinking, you know? What would you do? Would you get in trouble for that?"

"Why would you get in trouble for someone leaving their kid with you? I'd say it shows good judgment, though, really. I mean...if she's willing to leave her kid...I can't even _imagine_ Emi being willing to leave ours."

Heero nodded, thinking about that a bit.

"And then if you can prove bad parenting...you could apply for custody if you wanted. When are you getting that wife of yours pregnant?"

"I've been practicing," Heero noted happily, bouncing up.

The guy guffawed, starting to laugh weakly as he covered his face with his hands. "You _really_ just said that."

Heero laughed, putting the sucker back in his mouth and hesitating briefly. It wasn't the right flavor, and that amused him somehow. "My break's almost up, I gotta get going."

"Alright," the guy returned happily, considering him a moment. "If you show up at the courthouse today, I am going to beat you."

Heero snorted at him, turning for the door. "_I_ won't be going anywhere _near_ the courthouse."

"You can't tell me your questions aren't suspicious," the man noted happily.

"I was just _asking_," Heero retorted, stopping in the door. "Have a good one, huh?"

"Thanks, you too," the guy smiled at him.

Heero moved from the room, reaching for his phone. He realized a bit belatedly that he _couldn't_ text Trowa because the guy didn't _have_ a phone.

He moved around the corner, biting at his lip. He wasn't sure if telling Trowa was such a hot idea, really...if he was really meaning for Trowa to _keep_ the child.

. . . but every time he tried to talk himself out of it, all he could remember was Trowa's hurt expression when he demanded why Heero had to take Zach away from him.

But...with what he'd just found out...there was no reason..._not_ to let him keep the kid.

Heero pulled his phone out, realizing after it started to ring that it was business hours-that meant their _sleeping_ hours.

"Heero?" Trowa's voice was groggy as hell. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Make sure it's worth my time," Heero retorted, moving back into his office and dropping in his seat.

"You woke up Zach," Tro pointed out irritably.

"He'll go back to sleep," Heero spun the sucker in his mouth as he crossed his legs on the desk. "And here I thought you'd want to hear what I just found out."

"What?" Trowa asked tiredly. "It's okay, baby...here, look, here's your...here's your Bobo..."

"Well, see, I'm on break, and it happened to start when I was over by the office of child services...and I happen to know the coordinator...so I wandered in to say hi. Do you know what he told me?"

"You sound remarkably pleased," Trowa returned thoughtfully. "So it's either that I have to give the kid back now, or..."

"I didn't realize I'd been a dick to you," Heero pointed out. He was annoyed that the guy thought his happiness meant shit for him.

Trowa was silent a moment. "What...did he say?"

"The mom left him with you, right?"

"Yeah."

"You need to go apply for temporary guardianship."

"Temporary," Trowa snapped. "_Temporary_."

"You can make the case after that-if they ask, just say you wanted to give her a week to make sure."

"But I don't have _his_ information."

"Well...I suppose they can run his prints," Heero suggested. "I mean...they'll find his info with that, right?"

Trowa made a thoughtful noise. "And then I'd have his actual history, huh? The medical and all that."

"And custody," Heero agreed.

"Custody," Trowa muttered. "The only thing that sucks about it is...I can feel it, you know?"

"What?" Heero asked blankly, putting his feet back on the floor.

"Withdrawals," Trowa returned tiredly. "I've got a headache from hell and I can feel the shakes..."

"Trowa," Heero said quietly, "leave it."

"Huh? Oh...oh...yeah, sorry," he made another noise. "You comin' over tonight?"

"Uh...Relena and I have a dinner with some friends. I suppose I can drop off Siksik if you wanna play babysitter. You realize that boy of yours not only got him watching cartoons, but he wants to _play_...like with dolls. He was saying something about Duo the last night and had one of his toys. I didn't catch it all because he was doing it when I was in the other room-but he was asking about Zach earlier, too."

Trowa made an amused noise. "How long?"

"A couple hours...no more than five. I think he'll be okay with you for that long-and if he starts fussing you can just call me and I'll come get him."

"You have to get a babysitter for your bird," Trowa noted.

"Not really," Heero returned. "We usually just put the tv on and him in his cage. He doesn't like it, but the cage is his safe place."

"Mm...I'll talk to Duo when we get _up_."

"Oh hush," Heero retorted. "I've been up and running for _hours_ now."

Trowa snorted, then sighed. "I need to change your butt, boy."

Zach muttered something in the background.

"I don't want the rash to come back," Trowa explained quietly. "I don't have the medicine for it..."

"Hey, I'll let you go...get a cell phone."

Trowa snorted at him. "Later," he muttered...and the phone clicked off.

Heero set his cell on the desk, focusing on the sucker for a moment...then dialed Wufei.

"Hey, Wufei's...uh...busy," Quatre muttered.

"Hey...is he okay?" Heero asked with a frown. There was a thudding going on in the background.

"He just finally told his uncle he lost the firearm he got."

"Firearm?" Heero asked. "That one with like...scrollwork on it?"

"Yeah," Quatre agreed. "Uh...I need to stop him before he bleeds. You need anything?"

"How'd he lose it?" Heero muttered.

"I don't know why he bothered telling his uncle really..._damn_ it, Wufei..."

The phone cut and Heero frowned down at it a moment. He closed the thing, then looked around to the clock.

He'd been going to call Relena...but the time was.

He sighed, waking up his computer...if he didn't have to go to that damned dinner...

x x x

Trowa's heart was thudding in his chest as he held Zach close to him and moved through the store. His head throbbed, and Zach had been grumpy all morning himself.

"You want juice?" Trowa muttered tiredly.

"No," the kid returned petulantly.

"You want water?"

"No."

"You want a Gatorade?"

"No."

Trowa sighed, looking along the shelf. The child hadn't had anything to drink since they woke up. "Pop?"

"What?"

"You want a pop?"

"Sprite?"

"Alright," Trowa sighed, reaching into the case and pulling out two.

"What are you doing?" Duo demanded resignedly. "We're gonna have to wait in line twenty hours at the courthouse anyway and you're fucking around here?"

Trowa sighed, focusing on his friend. He could only think of a few things to say, and none of them were good.

Duo receded, looking down.

"What's up _your_ ass?" Trowa snapped, storming past him.

Duo didn't respond, and Trowa decided to leave it. If they argued it'd get out of hand. It only took him a moment to pay, and he glanced back at Duo as Zach passed him the bottle back so he could cap it. He gave the kid a look as they stepped outside, and got a little smile in return.

"Why are you giving him _pop?_" Duo muttered darkly.

. . .the sound chilled Trowa's blood, and he was diving at Duo before the guy realized there was an issue. He could see the open alarm in Duo's face as he slammed his friend against a stone pillar...and shots plinked against the building.

Duo turned his head in disbelief.

"Get down!" Trowa snapped, shoving Zach between the pillar and a trashcan on the far side. He had his gun out almost as fast, and he returned the shots as people shouted in the distance. _His_ shot landed, though there were a few too many near misses for his taste.

"Bastard!" Duo snarled, moving out as the car sped away.

Trowa snatched up Zach, who was crying, and ran for it. He slid into the backseat with the toddler as Duo started the engine...in a moment they were speeding away from the store.

"I bet you that shit was Fakun," Duo snapped irritably over his shoulder as Trowa offered Bobo to Zach. "God...we had the _kid_ with us..."

"Where are you going?" Trowa demanded.

"The Den or Nicolo's...which?"

Trowa hesitated a brief moment. "Nicolo's."

Duo turned and sped off down another street. He stopped at the next red light, taking a long slow breath.

"Here, baby," Trowa muttered, opening the pop again. "Here...have a drink..."

Duo glanced back at them a moment, then took off, shaking his head.

He'd been hoping that Fakun would leave them alone...but if you hoped in one hand and shit in the other, you'd only have one useless hand available and nothing to show for it but shit.

x x

"Trowa play ring," Siksik informed Heero happily as he moved up the porch. "Zach play win...play, Hero? Hero play ring?"

"No, I have to go," Heero returned, grabbing the handle...and hesitating.

Why was it locked? They never locked the door...at least when they were expecting him.

"Play ring? Hero play ring?" the bird bobbed a bit.

"No, I have to go," Heero repeated, tapping on the door. The kitchen light was on but the curtains were drawn. Heero waited as the bird tried to talk him into playing, wondering if he'd missed something...or if he had to knock harder.

"Who's there?" Duo demanded.

"It's me," Heero returned blankly. "What's going on?"

"Heero?" Duo cracked the door to look out at him and the bird a moment. He looked around behind Heero, then finished pulling the door open. "What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I suppose I did call too early," Heero sighed, moving past the man. He could sense...almost anxiety...in the air. "I called this morning and asked if you guys could watch Siksik for me."

"Duo," Siksik muttered. "Hi, Duo."

"Hi, Siksik," Duo muttered, petting the bird absently as they moved back into the house. "Did you see anyone out there?"

"I never see anyone out there," Heero retorted, hesitating when Duo moved into Trowa's room.

"Hey, Heero," Trowa greeted somewhat tiredly. "I forgot you were coming over...you might take off."

"What's going on?" Heero asked, looking to Ry.

The young man was curled up in the furthest corner of the room, sleeping. Zach was sitting on the bed with one of his action figures and the stuffed dog he packed around. Trowa was sitting at his computer, and Duo was sitting on a stool from the kitchen.

"I...pissed someone off?" Duo offered, frowning to Trowa a moment. "He wanted me to...he...I told him no," the guy pursed his lips a moment. "I told him to suck my dick, and..."

"We're expecting trouble," Trowa returned, considering him-he had glasses. Heero hadn't realized the guy had glasses. "We're not...expecting...this to go over fast."

"Trowa," Duo muttered quietly.

Trowa closed his eyes and took a long slow breath. "Can...we stay at your place? Us and Ry?"

Heero stared at him.

"I don't...we're waiting for, uh...Nick to get back to us with some information and..."

"You live in a gated community," Duo said quietly. "You have a mountain at your back."

"Hill, though I take your point," Heero frowned, rubbing at his face. Siksik had been making racket the entire time, trying to get Trowa's attention, and Heero set the bird on the desk as he pulled out his phone. He typed the question up to Relena, then looked up to his two old friends. "I told her the heat is out here and you don't want the kid to get cold," he smiled at Zach, who smiled sadly back at him.

"Hi Zach!" Siksik muttered, jumping from Trowa's hand to glide to the floor. He bobbed across the floor toward the little boy, then stood confused when he realized he couldn't get up. It made Zach giggle and lean down, trying to reach the bird.

Neither of them were long enough to pull it off.

Heero's phone vibrated as Trowa moved to transfer the animal onto the bed. Siksik stopped to look curiously at Ry, then moved slowly closer to investigate him.

"He's sleeping," Zach said. "He's tired..."

Heero flicked his eyes up at animal as he read the message, then looked over to Trowa. "How serious is this?"

Trowa rubbed at his face, shaking his head. "I think...it might actually be why Ry was grabbed...Rodger told me unfamiliar people were asking about me at The Den...I don't know why me, though. Everything..." he trailed off, glancing at Duo. "I know...I'm..."

"Don't even pretend you're asking much of me," Heero retorted. "You'd be amazed at how many people end up sleeping in our guest room. They've been there for fights, break-ups, and drunken stupidity-you lot are neither drunk or breaking-up."

"Har har," Duo retorted.

"Relena says its fine," he added. "She'll be happy to meet the child. Here," he pulled the strap off his neck and offered it to Trowa. "If you put him on this he'll be fine-I'm assuming you're taking the bird back with you."

Trowa nodded, accepting the thing without meeting his eyes.

"This," he said quietly, "is why I said what I said," he informed Trowa.

Trowa looked down. "I let everything go I could, Heero. We did..." he raised his hand to show it's shaking to Heero. "I'm _trying_."

Heero nodded, looking around to see that Ry had woken up and was blinking at him. "You okay, there?"

Ry smiled a bit at that, pushing himself up and stopping to blink at the bird.

"What's your mom think of all this?" Heero asked quietly.

Ry's expression clouded, and he glanced to Duo a moment before shrugging.

"Ry's mom kicked him on the street," Duo said levelly. "His father's in prison. Why don't you ask us before you say shit like that?"

"Because when I've watched a minor get drunk and then come to find out my friends are expecting an ambush, I get pissy."

"We don't _have_ to stay at your house," Duo snapped.

"I didn't say I was annoyed by it," Heero said calmly. "I said I get pissy. I have to go. I'll call the gate-guard and tell him you're coming-you know how to get there, right?"

Trowa nodded, messing with the strap and not looking up.

"When you get there, let him see Siksik-and tell him the password is password."

They both focused on him.

Heero grinned at bit, moving over to offer his hand to Siksik. "Trowa's taking you home, okay?"

"Go back?" Siksik asked blankly. "Go back, Hero?"

"Yeah. Trowa's taking you home, and you can play with Zach there, okay?"

"Go back," the bird bobbed its head. "Treat?"

"Oh, I'm sure," Heero agreed dryly, setting the bird back down. "The fruit's in the fridge, don't give him too much. Other than that, he has a shelf of stuff by his cage-have whatever you want from the fridge and cupboards. We only have two guest rooms," he looked to Duo. "All I ask is that you rinse your dishes and stack them, and that you don't thrash the place. Our neighbors are in bed, but you guys aren't too noisy anyway-take movies for him," he indicated Zach. "And toys, all we have is stuff for Sik...bye, Siksik."

"Bye, Hero," the bird bobbed at him. "Go back?"

"In a little bit," Heero agreed, winking at Zach. He took a long slow breath as he moved back across the house, loosening his firearm in its holster as movement started behind him. He stopped at the door a moment, then moved out casually.

This was going to be a long night.

x x x

"Hey," Trowa greeted the gate-guard as he slowed.

"Hey," the guard returned, considering Trowa. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Larry," Siksik muttered, turning to look up at him. "Hi..."

"Hi, Siksik," the guard muttered, reaching in to rub the animal's head briefly. "You must be Mr. Yuy's friends...I know it's stupid, but password?"

Trowa started laughing a little. "Password."

The man snorted and rolled his eyes. "I think Mr. Yuy does it on purpose-do you know his is the only house that doesn't have a _genuine_ password? I feel like an idiot asking for it."

Trowa grinned at him.

"So...says here two kids and a male," he added, ducking down to blink at Ry.

"He thinks he's funny," Ry noted dryly.

The guard laughed. "You notice that, too? I'm glad I'm not the only one."

Ry grinned.

"Siksik treat," the bird noted happily. "Zach and Mini-bobo..."

"Oh really?" the guard gave him an intrigued look and grinned at Zach. "Hold on, just a second..." he turned around and dug something out. "This is for you," he noted happily to the kid. Trowa lowered the window, glancing back to see the kid get a piece of paper and beam. "And...you get this," the guard noted...and offered the bird something plastic.

"Thanks!" Siksik muttered, taking it...and using Trowa's chest to hold it up so he could mess with it.

"It's just a little monkey toy," Larry added to Trowa. "It drives Mr. Yuy nuts when I give them to him, because he adores them. I guess he keeps'em all..."

"Monkey?" Zach asked curiously, sitting forward.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" the guard disappeared again, coming back with a second toy and showing it to Trowa.

"It's fine," Trowa reassured him.

"Thank you!" Zach exclaimed, bouncing in his seat as he messed with the thing. "Look! Trowa! A monkey! Duo see? See, Ry?" he added, showing the thing around proudly. "Thank you!"

The guard winked at him, stepping back. "Last house on the left. He said...to tell you...to tell Siksik to break in."

"Thieves in the night!" Siksik noted happily in Relena's voice. "Thieves in the night!"

"Thank you," Trowa muttered, petting the animal. "Have a good day."

"I think it's one of their commands to him," the guy added as he stepped back again. "Just ask him the sort of question Mr. Yuy would and he probably knows the code. Park in the drive-way, and quiet-time starts at nine."

Trowa waved, pulling away. He considered the information he'd been given a moment, then glanced at Duo.

"Break in, Siksik," Duo ordered.

"Six five two one, beeeeeep," the bird returned happily. "Thieves in the night!"

Duo started laughing, looking to Trowa.

"Six five two one beeeep..."

"You really are just loud," Trowa informed the creature...but it had gone back to studying the little toy it'd been given.

"I really _like_ that bird," Ry noted with a grin. "It's funny."

x x

"Oh, look at this _tub!_" Ry called excitedly, bouncing in the bathroom door. He bounced forward into the bathroom after a moment of hesitation.

Trowa grinned at Zach as the little boy took stock of the new surroundings and Siksik went about collecting al his toys in a pile. They were, evidently, all over the room. Trowa shook his head a little, then cheered a bit for himself as the cable flicked on.

Heero had too many damn remotes.

"It's a tub," Duo was reminding their friend. "A _tub_."

"It's _huge_," Ry protested.

Trowa glanced toward them, flicking through the station options. There were a few shows that Zach adored that were played randomly. Granted, he figured there _was_ a schedule, and Duo had told him to look it up...but he hadn't yet...

"Mini-bobo?" Zach asked, offering Trowa a dvd.

"If I can turn the machine on," Trowa agreed dryly, looking over the entertainment center in mild exasperation.

Zach blinked up at him a moment, then walked over to one of the things...and hit a button

Trowa blinked as the system turned on. He hit another button so the tray opened, then very carefully took the dvd out to put in. He hit another button before Trowa could stop him, then looked at the tv...and frowned.

"Right," Trowa muttered, looking down to the remote and hitting the button he hoped was it.

The show was already playing the opening song.

"See?" Zach asked happily, looking around a moment. He saw the toys that Siksik had gathered as the bird bobbed near them and looked at him.

"Play?" Siksik asked. "Play, Zach? Play win?"

"Okay," Zach returned eagerly, bouncing over to dig through the bits of colored plastic thoughtfully, then looked at the bird. "Monkey!"

"Monkey?" Siksik echoed.

"Yeah, monkey," Zach went over and got their toys from the gate-guard and showed it to the bird. "Monkey."

"Monkey?" Siksik asked, taking it from him and mouthing at it.

"_Whoa!_" Ry called from down the hard. "Did you _see_ this kitchen?"

Trowa grinned as Zach started teaching the bird the monkey noises, moving toward the hall.

"Trowa?" Zach asked, standing up.

"I'm just going up the hall," Trowa reassured him, gesturing.

"Zach?" Siksik asked, moving toward him and raising one leg. "Up? Zach?"

Trowa turned as the little boy blinked at the bird, then leaned down to offer his arm. He had a huge smile when the bird climbed up onto it and started mouthing at him. He giggled, following Trowa.

"I think my bedroom at my mom's was smaller than this fucking pantry," Ry informed them all in mild disbelief.

"What you're talking about is called a closet," Duo informed him.

Ry giggled. He _actually_ giggled.

Trowa moved into the kitchen, seeing that Ry was inside the thing looking at the cans.

Duo grinned at him, shaking his head.

"Look, Duo!" Zach held up his arm so Duo could see the bird.

"_Hi_, Siksik!" Duo returned, grinning. "What are you doing there?"

"Up," Siksik returned.

Duo laughed, petting the thing as Zach giggled.

"Don't get lost in there," Trowa warned Ry.

Ry laughed. "It's almost big enough, huh? Ooh, look!" he came back out with a can of oranges. "And he said we could have _whatever!_" he darted out into the kitchen, looking around. He started pulling drawers open excitedly, turning to look at the counter in confusion...then squeaked as he saw the electric one mounted under a cupboard.

"Dude," Duo muttered. "Calm down...you're gonna get your pants all wet."

Ry sniggered at that, starting to mess with the machine.

"So...fruit?" Trowa muttered to the bird, moving to pull the fridge open. It only took him a second to find the container Heero packed around, putting that on the island as well as he focused on the vid machine on the wall.

Well if Heero wasn't living the life...

Though he _worked_ for his salary, didn't he? And he'd married himself one hell of a fine wife.

"Put him up here, huh baby?" he muttered, indicating the counter. Zach moved over to it, lifting his arm so the bird could scuttle across.

The bird considered the fruit in the container as Trowa tried to stand the lid on edge.

"Canalope," the bird muttered. "Cana...can..."

Trowa blinked at the bird, then looked into the container blankly. He picked up one piece of orange-colored fruit and smelled it. He offered the bit hesitantly.

The bird considered the thing a moment and looked back to Trowa. "Canalope?"

"Evidently not," Trowa returned, setting that back and picking up a different one. He considered it a moment, then offered a second bit, which the bird actually took.

"Thanks..."

"That's classy," Duo noted.

Trowa looked up as he leaned down to pick up Zach, seeing Ry drinking the juice from the can he'd opened.

Ry laughed, pulling the can away and wiping at his mouth as he looked between them, then fished out a piece of the orange to offer. When all he got from Duo was a look, he turned to Trowa...and focused on Zach. He grinned, bouncing over to give it to the boy...as Siksik fished out another piece of fruit.

"Hey," Trowa muttered, pulling the container away.

Siksik gave him a half-contrite look, then looked around to Ry.

Ry sniggered...and gave the bird a piece of orange.

x x x

"You don't even _have_ my son," Keller snarled.

"Just because I don't show you..."

"I _saw_ a picture of my son at a _clinic_ on the _tenth_."

"_I_ took him," the man snapped.

"For _what?_" Keller demanded.

"You _know_ for what!"

"Prove to me that man in the picture was you," Keller snapped back, narrowing his eyes.

"He has a cough," the man said darkly. "It's cold and wet in my basement."

Keller took a long slow breath in relief, then laughed scathingly. "When they find you, you'll go to prison for this," the man noted. "You _and_ the bastard who has him!"

"_**I**_ _took him!_"

"I've had enough of this nonsense," Keller retorted, and slammed the phone down. He sat in his seat, seething a long moment before looking up to his wife.

"What did he say?" Rachel asked quietly. "What..."

"He was just trying to continue his extortion," Keller returned, rubbing at his face. His heart throbbed in his chest and she started crying. He wanted to himself, the frustration coming again. He grabbed the picture of his son, staring at the image again...

Who _**was**_ that man...and why did he have Zach?

Keller crumpled the page up in frustration, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Why did he _**have**_ Zach?


	9. mostly harmless

****a/n: 1 of 2 chapter update.

**mostlyharmless**

Relena sang the little song along with Zach as Trowa leaned against the entryway to the living room. The little boy had been shy about Relena at first, but when Siksik had went eagerly to her and showed her their monkeys...well, he'd given her the benefit of a doubt. It hadn't taken long after that for him to decide to adore her.

"So...we're gonna go," Heero muttered, moving around to kiss her. He leaned down to kiss at Zach's temple, then offered his hand to his bird. "We won't be gone too long..."

"Just...be safe," Relena suggested quietly. "We'll be fine here, so you guys..."

"You have Ry if something happens to me," Heero noted dryly.

"Don't tease," Relena chided her husband.

"He was _looking_ at your boobs," Heero retorted. "With me right _there_..."

"You're looking at my boobs," she shot back. "Duo looks at my boobs, Trowa looks at my boobs...I _have_ boobs, Heero. Men...specifically the kind with dicks, look."

Heero guffawed.

"Hey," Trowa chided, moving in. "I've been watching my mouth at least _some_."

Relena covered her own mouth with one hand. "Sorry."

"So we're gonna go real quick," Trowa noted to Zach, moving to pick him up and hug him. "You okay with Relena a little bit?"

Zach thought about that, then nodded gravely. He looked like he was about to cry, though, and Trowa wished he knew what to _do_ about it.

"I have an idea," Relena noted, sitting up a little bit. "Zachy? You wanna help me make cookies?"

He shook his head, his eyes filling with tears as Trowa set him down again. He was obviously trying _not_ to cry.

Heero passed her the bird, moving toward the front of the house.

"Cupcakes?" she asked, tilting her head a moment, then sat up. "Oh! Did I show you?" she grabbed his hand to pull him toward the kitchen. "We got a new Mini-bobo dvd!"

"Mini-bobo!" Siksik said excitedly. "Mini-bobo, Zach?"

"A new one?" Zach asked, sounding a little distracted.

"Call me if he freaks," Heero said under his breath to Ry. "And stop looking at my wife's tits."

"I _said_ sorry," Ry muttered, ducking his head.

"She has pretty tits," Trowa informed the man, shoving him toward the garage. "I like looking at them."

Heero smacked him, and Trowa darted for the door to the garage.

Duo gave them both a raised eyebrow look as they passed, and he pulled the door shut silently behind him. He'd gone to open it earlier since it had an electronic beep that Zach seemed to recognize.

"I'm gonna kick your _ass_," Heero noted, moving at Trowa.

"Save it for the ring," Trowa retorted, bouncing happily toward Heero's car. "And I don't _look_ at her tits on purpose...stop embarrassing Ry. He's like...never been in a proper setting before."

Heero _focused_ on him.

Duo ducked into the car, looking toward the ceiling.

Trowa was laughing as he dropped into the passenger's seat. "I think I pissed him off that time."

"I don't even _want_ to know what you said," Duo informed him.

Trowa snickered.

Heero sat in the driver's seat, considering Trowa.

"I don't mean anything," Trowa reassured him quickly. "I'm sorry."

Heero gave him another long look, then sighed and started the engine. He reversed wordlessly, resting his arm on the back of the passenger seat...and all Trowa did was shift away.

Duo...wasn't sure what he thought about _this_ Trowa. He also wasn't sure if it was the kid or Heero who was making the most difference...though, in all reality it probably _was_ the kid.

Duo pressed his thumb to his lips, looking out the window as Heero shifted around to face forward. He said something, but it was to Trowa, and Duo didn't mind ignoring them.

He was almost bored. His and Trowa's life had never been even remotely domestic, and suddenly they were _always_ home. If Duo got high, he got high alone. Trowa was starting to go into withdrawals, too...and normally, that idea would have scared him. There'd been a time or two where Trowa _had_ attacked him, and when he actually pushed Trowa that far, he could _not_ stand against him. He'd ended up in the hospital telling a little lie about how he'd just gotten into a fight and you should see the other guy...and it had been Trowa.

It was hard to refrain from snorting, and Duo glanced toward the pair in the front seat to make sure they weren't trying to include him yet.

The thing that was really getting to him was Ry. He'd known Ry was young and projected the guy's age to about seventeen. He'd been around for a few years, and had grown to almost idolize the jackass in the passenger seat. The problem with that was he was willingly a victim, and even though Duo'd tried to redirect the whole situation, Trowa and Ry had built up a relationship that he didn't _want_ to understand. He'd seen it before, Trowa _did_ hit on him. He stopped it if he could manage it, but Ry was completely willing to hang out alone with the other.

Ry was still there, though...they'd left him behind with Relena and the kid after taking him _in_to their house to begin with. Trowa hadn't even hinted that Ry needed to get lost, and normally he would after a few days-and that was after whatever deal Trowa would make for the kid to stay in the _first_ place.

It was all...fucked up. All their life, all their plans...he hadn't even gotten to hang _out_ with Trowa because of all of this...and now Heero was going with them to the match.

"What's the matter?" Heero asked, his laughter slowing as he turned to look at Duo. "You're awfully quiet."

Duo shook his head, looking back out the window.

"Hm," Trowa muttered. "This is the first time Zach has been willing, even slightly, to stay behind-and the first time Ry wasn't around...and you're here."

Heero blinked at him. "I thought you two _weren't_ lovers. Would you make up your damn minds?" he glanced back at Duo with a grin.

"I'm not in the mood, Heero," Duo noted sourly. "In case you forgot, we're not _really_ staying at your house because the heat is out."

Heero frowned at him, glancing at Trowa.

"If this works out," Trowa muttered, "me and you should run back to the house and get some stuff," Trowa noted. "I still had that crap from Nicolo to deal with."

Duo closed his eyes, realizing the man would be at The Den.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked curiously.

"I owe Nicolo some cash," Duo returned. "I don't have it."

"You need to borrow?" Heero glanced back at him. "I'm willing to lend."

"It's not...that...simple...a problem," Trowa noted thoughtfully. "It's..."

Heero closed his eyes since they were at a stop sign. He took a long slow breath, then focused on the ceiling. "Drugs?"

"No," Duo returned quietly.

"What else _is_ there?"

"Merchandise," Trowa noted. "And that's all _you_ get to know, Mr. Obligated."

Heero focused on him, then focused back on the road. "If he gives you shit, I'll just get him raided."

Trowa blinked.

Duo guffawed, starting to snicker wickedly.

"_Only_ this time," Heero informed them seriously. "And only because I've been half involved with this bullshit since I came over for _coffee_."

"Regrettin' it yet?" Trowa asked wickedly. "Don't you wish it _was_ as simple as me being the abusive boyfriend?"

"Kind of, yeah," Heero agreed, giving him a look. "That doesn't make you not abusive, you know."

"Have I hurt him?"

"I don't know, he had an awfully nasty black eye that day-and your knuckles were _awfully_ messed up."

"I told you I didn't put tape on," Trowa protested, drawing himself up.

"Oh sure," Heero agreed, rolling his eyes. "And the referee didn't notice."

Trowa snickered. "He was _high_."

Heero met his eyes.

"He _was_," Trowa agreed almost eagerly. "I...I know he was."

"You got him the drugs," Heero decided, giving Trowa a look...and then _focusing_ on him. "Oh dear Christ," he muttered, closing his eyes briefly. "Dear..."

"I never _said_ that," Trowa informed him. "Don't go jumping to conclusions."

Heero whined a little, not looking at either of them.

Trowa snickered, looking around to Duo.

Duo grinned back at him, feeling a little better. Heero _was_ fun...and if he fought Trowa again they'd probably make a ton of money...not only that, but Trowa seemed remarkably easier to _deal_ with when he'd had a good fight.

But...the serious withdrawal couldn't be _that_ far off...and Duo doubted there'd be _any_ cure for that.

Maybe...if he were lucky...they'd still be with Heero when that came up. If he were completely honest with himself...Duo was a little scared of Trowa, and he definitely was _not_ looking forward to what was coming.

At all.

x x x

"Heero's making grilled cheese," Duo noted, looking into the living-room. "You want some?"

"_What?_" Trowa snapped-he'd been singing the entry-song with Zach, and rubbed at his head as he blinked at Duo. He considered his friend a long moment, then pressed his lips together tightly. "Sorry...I'm not hungry."

Duo considered the guy a moment, feeling his nerves tighten. He didn't know if the others had even noticed yet, but he was used to watching for Trowa's little quirks.

"You hungry, baby?" Trowa asked Zach, looking down to the boy. The bird had been singing with them, and bobbed where he stood as he waited.

"Grilled cheese?" Zach asked brightly, bouncing to his feet. It made Siksik scuttle off to one side, but the bird seemed okay with the little boy around.

"Up?" Siksik asked, raising one leg.

Zach ducked down and offered his little forearm to the bird, then turned to run to Duo. Duo pointed toward the kitchen, and the child bounced away.

"Sorry," Trowa muttered, raising his hand to show it was still shaking. He sighed heavily, rubbing at his face. "I feel like _shit_."

Duo rubbed at his nose. Normally, the idea of staying behind to comfort Trowa would be a bad decision. It was hard to tell how much of the 'norm' was valid anymore though...and Heero wouldn't appreciate it, would he?

"You wanna take a nap?" Duo asked quietly, moving into the room as Ry laughed from the kitchen.

"Not yet," Trowa returned, dropping back onto the floor. "What are you doing in here? I really want to see how fast I can get you to a wall."

Duo stopped, crossing his arms to give his friend a look.

Trowa snickered. "Seriously...you know you run from me."

"You're a stupid-ass," Duo informed him. "Besides, you're acting different. I think if you didn't have Zach I'd have shut you up in a room by now."

Trowa sniggered, rolling onto his side to stare blankly across at a wall. "I'm starting to...feel sick," he said quietly. "I...don't think...he should sleep with me tonight, if I make it that far."

"I'll keep him tonight and we can shove Ry in with you."

"_That_ sounds retarded," Trowa noted, meeting his eyes. "The closest he's ever got to standing up to me is telling me to back off, and...he doesn't do _that_ anymore anyway."

"So I should crash with you and we should leave the baby with Ry?" Duo gave him a look. "I don't think that will work."

"_Please_ don't annoy me right now," Trowa grumbled, closing his eyes.

Duo huffed, dropping to his rear.

"I don't know what to _do_," Trowa added. "I need _you_ there, but he wants to be with _one_ of us..."

"Maybe Heero could stay with you?" Duo hazarded. "If it's going the way you think, I don't think anyone _but_ the baby will really get sleep."

"Are you fucking joking?" Trowa snapped, then took another breath. "Not Heero."

"Not me what?" Heero asked, moving into the room with a sandwich and a bird. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Trowa's tired," Zach explained happily, bouncing over to the coffee-table. "I think he's sick."

"Do you?" Heero asked curiously. "Like how?"

"Like...oh, my stomach," the little boy cradled his stomach. "I gonna puke..."

"Are you gonna puke?" Heero asked his friend with perfect sincerity.

"Not right now," Trowa noted.

Heero blinked at him, setting the food down. He considered Trowa and Duo both a moment, then turned and allowed Siksik to crawl onto his perch. He moved wordlessly to the shelf on the wall to pull out a carton of something or other and pour it.

"Thanks, Hero!" the bird bobbed, moving over and dipping his beak in.

"You're welcome," Heero retuned, petting the thing before turning to look Trowa over. "You're already getting to _that_ point? Seriously?"

"I didn't have a reason to _not_," Trowa retorted. "I thought you'd _appreciate_ it."

Heero stopped himself from responding, then grinned a bit. He looked around the room a moment, then met Trowa's eyes. "You want to go back to your place? I can watch a movie with Zach as long as you're not gone too long."

Trowa stared at him.

"How considerate of you," Duo muttered dryly. "He _wants_ to quit."

Heero rubbed at his face, then turned and left the room.

"I already want to smack him," Trowa noted.

Duo sniggered.

"I'll be alright," Trowa sighed, pushing himself back up a he looked toward the windows. "I _will_."

Duo nodded, backing up. "I'm hungry...I'll..."

Trowa nodded, moving around to sit against the couch. Zach happily took his food and moved closer to him, starting to eat as he focused on the screen.

. . . sometimes, Trowa hated his life. He loved that the little boy wanted to be near him...but he wasn't really so sure he _wasn't_ going to puke.

x x x

Zach starting to cry in the middle of the night woke Heero up, and he blinked at his bedroom door blankly. When the second guest-room door opened before the crying quit, Heero sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"What's going on?" Relena asked quietly.

"Trowa," Heero explained, pushing himself up.

Trowa was curled up on the guestroom bed with his face pressed into a pillow as Heero entered. He looked like his entire body was shaking, and Heero could see sweat.

"It's okay...it's okay..." Duo muttered, rocking Zach a little bit.

...Trowa shouted into his pillow.

Well, that would wake a toddler up, wouldn't it?

Heero sighed, turning as Ry moved hesitantly into the room.

"Go back to bed," Duo muttered quietly, turning himself. "There's no reason for either of you to be up right now...Relena..."

Both Ry and Heero glanced to the woman as she moved in. She sighed slightly, moving over to touch Trowa's forehead. He calmed very slightly, though he didn't look up.

"I'm sorry," Duo said quietly.

"Hush," Relena returned, then took Zach from him. She gathered up the Mini-bobo toy and the child's blanket, looking between the three men...and walked out.

"Well, that might work," Trowa croaked, looking up at Heero and Duo.

"Uh..." Duo looked around. "Ry? Go back to sleep...Heero...we'll be okay. Do you have a bucket? He probably won't make it to the bathroom if he's gonna puke."

"Yeah...I'll go get it," Heero muttered, turning from the room. He herded Ry out before him, pushing him lightly toward the other guestroom. "I think Duo'd rather do this alone," he noted.

"But withdrawals are bad," Ry said, following after him. "And Trent's violent."

"I think he'll be okay," Heero noted.

"No...Trowa's bad," Ry persisted. "He can really _hurt_ David..."

That one took a moment for Heero to reason out, and he glanced back at the youth as he wondered if the guy still called him Stew. Admittedly, he'd been friends with _David_ and _Trent_ for years...god...

"How _old_ are you?" Heero asked blankly, looking back to him. "You can't be eighteen yet."

"Does it matter?" the guy demanded dryly.

Heero gave him a look.

"I'm eighteen," the guy muttered, looking away.

"Ryan, when's your birthday?"

"September twenty-ninth."

Heero closed his eyes as they moved into the garage, flicking the light on.

It was October sixteenth. Ry had been legal all of two weeks and Heero'd drank with him.

"Please...don't call me Ryan," the guy added quietly. "My parents call me Ryan...and..."

"How old were you when they kicked you out?" Heero asked with a sigh as he gathered up a bucket from when they'd painted the inside of the house.

"Sixteen," the guy returned easily. "And my dad's been in jail since I was like...twelve or something stupid like that."

Heero nodded, looking around for anything else he might have that'd help. He had no idea what to really expect, though he figured _Ry_ could tell him.

"She was being a bitch because I came home drunk again," he added in irritation.

"At sixteen," Heero noted. "You came home drunk at sixteen."

"She'd have flipped out about me running away if I hadn't come home," the kid protested. "She's retarded. She called the _cops_ on me for running away when I was just at a friend's."

Heero could hear the aggravation in the guy's voice, and wondered if he'd have had that same sort of problem with a mother. He flicked the garage light out as Ry moved out of his path quickly, stopping not far away to look at him again.

"So...where did you go?"

"A friend's...but his mom kicked me out...that sort of thing for a long time," he made a face. "I almost had to let some old dude fuck me once, but David was by-it was snowing, you know? I could sleep outside if I had to in the summer...but it was _freezing_."

Heero nodded, trying to hold his outrage at bay. Flipping out about a kid in a bad situation _to_ that kid was about as helpful as yelling at Siksik.

"He was all _leer_-y, too," Ry shuddered slightly. "I figured I'd got out of the fire and into the pot...but at least I _knew_ David. When we got to Trent's place...David and Trent were arguing about it, and Dave was insisting and telling me to shut-up...Trent ended up hitting him, too." The kid thought about it. "I thought they were lovers," he added in amusement, looking around to Heero. "But Trent ended up just going into his room and David chased me into their spare room."

"Trent's place?" Heero muttered quietly. He thought of it as _their_ house.

"Yeah, it's Trent's," Ry gave him an interested look. "He like...owns it and shit, didn't you know that? He told me before that he's just used to David so he doesn't care if he's there, but anyone else would have to pay rent. It's hard to get a job," he looked to Heero.

Heero shrugged at that, his mind going over schooling. He'd had to go into college to get the job he had.

"At least...Trowa's nice," the kid added as they started up the stairs. "He can get grumpy...but he only hits me when I'm being annoying."

"You realize that he doesn't have the _right_ to hit you, don't you?"

The kid made an amused noise. "When you've walked a mile in my shoes, then we can talk about that."

Heero turned to look at him.

"I couldn't walk a mile in yours," he added half-dryly, ducking his head into the guest room. "Night, guys."

"Night," Duo returned.

Ry nodded once to Heero...and left.

Heero moved into the room, setting the bucket down and putting his hands on his hips as he considered Duo.

"What?" Duo asked blankly.

"I just had a very _enlightening_ conversation with our young friend," he noted skeptically, looking down to Trowa.

"What'd he say?" Duo muttered. He was draped across the head of the bed, but Trowa didn't seem to have moved.

"Well, at one point he said he almost had to let some old dude fuck him. _Why_ isn't he just living with you?"

"He _is_," Trowa snapped, shuddering hard.

"Now," Heero agreed. "I don't understand how you could turn a blind eye to that shit..."

"He said almost, didn't he?" Duo snapped, looking up to him. "If he started getting to where he'd _have_ to do that sort of shit we'd just bring him home with us. He's utterly willing to just walk away, too, so we can't _bitch_ at him about it. If we'd start complaining about his drinking and shit he'd just avoid us for a week. We see him a _whole_ lot in the winter."

"What can _I_ do?" Heero snapped, dropping onto the end of the bed as he rubbed at his face. "I know how to deal with it from the outside, not the inside...shit..."

"Go to bed," Duo suggested tiredly.

"So you won't tell me anything?" Heero met his eyes.

"Tell you?" Duo asked blankly.

"What can I do?" Heero repeated, considering the man. He figured that when Trowa'd regained himself they could have the conversation properly-which was weird, considering that as kids he'd have totally thought it was Duo who'd be...like that.

A smirk flashed across Duo's face and he looked away, shaking his head.

"What?" Heero asked skeptically. "What was that look?"

"He said you could be his sugar daddy," Duo noted, starting to laugh.

Trowa started laughing as well.

"Oh haha," Heero retorted, rising to his feet. "I'm going to bed."

"Night," Duo muttered. "Sorry."

He stopped in the door, glancing back at them a moment. "He _is_ legal now."

Duo _guffawed_.

Heero snickered, moving from the room and closing the door. He rolled his eyes when he realized Ry was standing in the door to the room that he was using. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that."

"You're not like most guys," Ry noted quietly, considering him.

"And tomorrow after work I'll bring you more oranges," Heero retorted, hesitating in the door to his room. "Be ready, if my wife feels up to it, she might wake you up to have pancakes with her and the baby."

Ry grinned at that a little, nodding.

Heero moved into the room, closing the door as he listened. He wasn't entirely sure Siksik was still sleeping, and much like the toddler laying on his bed, he wouldn't leave his bird alone in the middle of the night.

"Come to bed," Relena suggested quietly. "We need what sleep we can get."

x x

He did envy Ry his youth...even though even when he was young he wouldn't have been able to sleep through Trowa...so maybe he envied him the naivete. He was glad Relena stayed asleep, though...but Zach could quit rolling into him at any moment, that'd _rock_.

"Heero?" Zach whispered.

"Oh, you're awake?" Heero whispered back, realizing that the child's rolling had been him trying to cuddle. "Sorry," he situated the kid against his chest as the little boy yawned.

"I see my dad," Zach said after a minute. "He playing...um...race."

"He was playing race?" Heero asked quietly, wondering if the kid actually knew his dad. He was too little to really make that up wasn't he?

"Uh-huh," the kid yawned. "And my mom told him he a dork..." he sighed sadly. "I want my mom."

"I'm sorry, baby," Heero returned, squeezing him. "Look, Bobo wants you..."

The kid took the stuffed dog, then rolled away from Heero and yawned again. He slid against Relena after a moment, and Hero watched as he dropped back into sleep.

That was sad.

Trowa shouted something else into his pillow.

Heero got up and left the room silently, moving across the hall.

"Ow!" Duo hissed. "Trowa..._ow...__**shit**_..."

Heero shoved the door opened, seeing Duo at the head of the bed still...but Trowa had ahold of his leg. He moved across quickly, pulling Trowa's arm back-it was harder than he thought it should be, but Duo took the out wordlessly, sliding away and gasping for breath as he rubbed at his leg.

Trowa muttered something that was only half coherent, curling back into a tight ball.

"I swear he was trying to dislocate my hip," Duo grumbled, dropping over sideways to rub at the joint. "_God_...I fell asleep..."

"...go back to the house..." Trowa muttered into the mattress. "'s just...go back...I know where they are..."

"No," Duo said quietly. "We aren't doing that."

"'st one?" Trowa muttered, raising his head and shuddering hard. He groaned, though, dropping back down.

"I would appreciate it," Duo said quietly as Heero started to turn away, "if you'd stay."

"Huh?" Heero muttered, looking back to him.

"He's gonna have at least one more bout of puking, but before he gets to that point...he's already joked about going back to the house, or me just going back. He's asked me if I would, and tried to reason it out...and he's begged."

"Order," Heero noted, looking down to the man on the bed.

Duo nodded.

"You can't stand up to him?"

"No," Duo returned quietly. "I have ways of dealing with him...but he can still get beyond that. He wasn't the one who bruised me that time you saw...but he has in the past. He knows he can get to me...but he doesn't get to you."

Heero moved to sit on the bed against the wall, considering the man quietly. "How long is this likely to go on?"

"Tonight should be the only night this bad," Duo returned quietly. "But I don't know how long it will take to be over...he's never finished."

"Tomorrow, after you get some sleep...you should go to the house and flush what he has."

Duo looked up to him thoughtfully a moment, then nodded once. "I'm gonna hit this point in about two days."

"Is it weird...that that makes me both proud and sad?"

Duo made an amused noise.

"I am proud," Heero repeated in a louder voice, toward Trowa. "I would never be able to do this."

"You'd never be stupid enough to get addicted," Trowa retorted.

"Because I know I wouldn't be able to stop," Heero mused. "No...no. I don't care about your qualifiers. I'm proud that you took this on by yourself."

Trowa made a noise. "Let's just...go back to the house, Duo."

"No," Duo said quietly.

Trowa made a more frustrated noise. "Let's just go _back_."

"No," Duo said again, pulling his knees up to rest his cheek against one.

"_Fucker!_" Trowa moved to kick, but Heero grabbed the leg. It made Duo jump, because he hadn't expected that...and Trowa focused his ministrations on Heero.

It was all Heero could do to keep Trowa from either slamming him against the wall...or Duo...and on the bed. He was starting to wonder if he'd made an assumption when the man finally stopped fighting and lay there panting. He was a bit out of breath himself as picked himself up carefully to look down at his friend, considering the guy warily.

"'s good for me," Trowa muttered wryly.

"Iuh..." Heero pushed away from the guy. "Sick ass..."

Trowa laughed a little more, curling back up again. He sighed tiredly. "You can...go back to bed, I'm done."

The words were slurred, and Heero blinked down at him, then looked up to see Duo considering them both. He met eyes with the other man curiously, and Duo shook his head very slightly.

"If I go back in now," Heero said quietly, "I'll wake Relena and the baby both."

Trowa laughed a little again. "Ry."

Duo flashed Heero a grin.

"Hero?"

Heero looked up at the distant voice of his wife, vaguely amused. When Siksik was particularly worried, he tended to use Relena's voice. In his little bird brain, Heero responded instantly to the woman or something.

"I need to go check on Siksik," Heero noted, standing as he looked back to Duo.

Duo gave him a long searching look, then nodded.

Heero moved from the room in silence, wondering what Trowa was thinking. It only took him a moment to be down the stairs, and he moved into the living room. "You okay?" he asked.

"Hero?" the bird said again. "Sleep? Hero sleep?"

"I was," Heero agreed. "But I woke up-are they noisy? Did you hear the noise?" he pulled the curtain covering the cage aside to look in at the tired bird.

Siksik clicked his beak, blinking a few times. "Dark."

"It's still night outside," Heero agreed, opening the cage.

"Tired?" the bird muttered, nuzzling at his hand. "Brr, cold..."

"You can ask for your blanket," Heero reminded him, allowing him to settle in his palm. He grabbed the blanket from the top of the cage, wrapping it around the bird. "I have to go help Trowa," he said. "Trowa's sick, and I have to help him. Do you want to lay down with Mommy and Zach?"

The bird looked up at him a moment in confusion, then around. "Dark, Hero."

"It's okay," Heero reassured him, starting up the stairs. "You can sleep in your cage in my room if you want."

"Go back...your room?" the bird clicked his beak, leaning more into Heero's chest. "Dark, Hero."

"I know," Heero muttered as they moved to the top of the stairs. He stopped, listening to Trowa's low an incessant voice. It sounded _evil_, and Duo wasn't responding. He'd figured something like that would happen when Duo asked him to stay behind, and turned into his room. He took the bird over to the bed, setting him down as Siksik blinked at Zach in confusion. It only took Heero a moment to make the little nest thing with the blanket on the lower bit of the headboard.

Siksik didn't like the dark unless it was in his cage downstairs. When the blanket was wrapped around it, he was content no matter what hour, but when it was dark outside and no lights were on, it bothered him. During storms, they tended to keep the bird near them so they could reassure him it was okay. He seemed to appreciate it, really, though Heero felt bad to leave the creature behind.

He watched the animal settle in its spot, then turned to look the room over. There were no odd lighting patterns around, so it should be fine.

"I can't do that," Duo was muttering in a tight voice. "I'm just going to...to go to the bathroom. Heero will be back in a second..."

"When he comes in, tell him," Trowa half snarled. "I'm fine, right? It's passed. He doesn't know shit...then I can go back to the house and..."

"And I'll beat you," Heero noted, moving into the room to see Trowa on his knees in front of Duo. Duo was avoiding his eyes, but looked more annoyed than worried.

Trowa focused on him with a look Heero was certain he'd seen on a feral dog.

"Duo? Why don't you go check on Ry," Heero suggested.

Duo started to move away, but Trowa caught his leg, then his arm. It took him a second to free himself, and Trowa snarling after him under his breath made sure he darted from the room.

"Go away, Yuy," Trowa said pointedly. "I'm fine now."

Heero looked to the empty bucket on the floor with interest, then leveled the other with a look. "I may not know shit," he noted, "but I'm not so easily ordered around."

Trowa...proceeded to call him several names he'd never heard before. He bore with the verbal abuse as he moved slowly toward the bed, wondering if Duo'd called it a night. He'd actually prefer it if Duo stayed around, but he couldn't blame the guy if he had bailed-not with how Trowa was acting.

"Here," Duo said quietly, moving into the room with some cups. "I used the downstairs so it didn't wake anyone else up and figured we may as well." He considered Heero as he passed him a cup...of coffee.

"Thanks," Heero muttered as Duo moved slowly forward to offer Trowa a cup as well.

For a moment, Heero was going to be pissed. He could _see_ in Trowa's eyes that the guy was going to smack the cup away-the carpet was a light cream, and even though it had a stain-guard on it, that sort of rudeness...

Trowa took the cup, turning abruptly sullen as he leaned against the headboard.

Duo sank down at the foot of the bed, sipping his own cup. "I don't like business hours," he informed Heero.

"I'm certainly not having them today," Heero retorted, grinning a bit. "I'm glad Relena was able to get back to sleep, but I have to call in."

"Darn, spend the day with us?" Duo gave him a look. "How horrible for you."

"If the fucker's gonna keep doing this shit all day, yeah," Heero agreed dryly.

Trowa gave him a look.

"He'll either puke again or pass out soon," Duo retorted, giving Trowa the same sort of look. "Then we can all sleep-you put the keys in your safe, right?"

Trowa's head snapped onto them, disbelief clearly showing in his eyes.

"All of them," Heero agreed. "Relena's car recognizes her fingerprint to start, so she won't even have to get hers out."


	10. minibobo on parade

****a/n: 2 of 2 update

**mini-boboonparade**

By the time Trowa passed out, Relena had left for work. Trowa had receded into a lump by that point, though, so Duo had told Heero to just go back to bed. Trowa'd puked before he could actually leave, and it seemed like all Duo could do to get Trowa to brush his teeth.

It had been nice to curl up in his bed, but before he could sleep, Siksik and leaned over and bit at his hair.

"Hi, Siksik," he whispered, petting the bird.

"Hero sleep?" the bird asked as quietly as it could.

"Yeah," Heero agreed. "I'm tired."

"Zach sleep?"

Heero nodded again.

"Siksik tired," the bird informed him, crawling down onto the pillow. He managed to figure himself out a roost, basically even with Heero's eyes...and above Zach's head.

"I tired," Zach yawned, rolling over into Heero as Relena's car left the driveway.

"Oh, I have to call my work," Heero muttered, digging for is phone a moment. He didn't want to roll over since everyone had settled...it took him a second, too.

"Mr. Yuy?" a bright-eyed and chipper receptionist called. "I bet you're calling in sick, or you have a really big gun."

Heero grinned at that. "I may or may not have the latter," he noted. "But I am...a friend stayed over and was sick all night, so now that he's about to pass out I can get some sleep. So...I won't be able to make it in until close enough to closing time that it's not worth the effort. I'm sure the building won't fall apart without me. Let my secretary know when she comes in?"

"Wrote it down all pretty and everything. The world is ending, Mr. Yuy is out for the day, time to dig into the bomb-shelter thing."

Heero laughed at that. "Thanks...tell anyone bothered that I am sorry."

"It's perfectly understandable," she reassured him. "I hope your friend gets better soon."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Heero yawned as he closed the thing. He took a moment to silence it, then set it on the nightstand.

"Heero?" Zach muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Trowa is sick?"

"Yeah, his stomach is upset," Heero agreed.

The little boy sighed. "Alright. I can't reach my Bobo," he stretched his arm out to show it fell about three inches short.

Heero snorted, reaching over...and snatching up the toy.

"Thanks," the little boy yawned, then curled up.

Heero yawned himself, listening a moment.

"Oh look, he passed out," Duo muttered half dryly from the far room. "Uhg."

x x x

Trowa spent most of the next day curled up, though he did manage to eat. He had a time where he was sweating and looked feverish, but he mainly stayed in his room. He was content for Zach to stay in there with him, which in turn meant Siksik, too.

Duo sighed as he considered the back-yard, looking around a moment. "Hey," he muttered.

Trowa focused on him tiredly.

"We should go out back," he explained. "It's kinda chilly, but it looks kinda nice out."

"Outside?" Zach jumped to his feet, which sent Siksik running for the wall-the animal didn't make it horribly far, but obviously his instincts were still there.

"Yeah," Duo muttered. "Walk around and look at the backyard-it doesn't look like there's any kids toys, though."

Zach nodded eagerly, looking hopefully to Trowa.

Trowa nodded.

"Siksik can't go outside, though," Zach noted, leaning down to offer the bird his wrist. "We can go give him to Heero, huh, Duo?"

"Yeah," Duo agreed, moving to gather the boy's jacket as the boy disappeared from the room.

"Thanks," Trowa muttered. "I think I'm gonna take a nap...any other addictions you can throw at me to distract this?"

"Caffeine," Duo offered helpfully. "That's about all the courts are really okay with."

Trowa smiled at him, rubbing at his face. "I should try and shower after a while, too...hey," he added as Duo nearly left the room. "I'm sorry...about last night."

Duo considered that, meeting his eyes. "I'm gonna be there tomorrow. You're gonna help me, right? Because...I'm full-on able to...just...head back to the house."

"We'll lock the keys in the safe again," Trowa noted snidely.

"You know you overpower me," Duo retorted. "You probably can't Heero, but we figured it was better to be _safe_...and at least you can succeed here."

"What makes you think you won't?" Trowa demanded, blinking at him. "We can...talk to Heero. He'll probably be okay with us staying here a few more days."

"We still have to go sell Nicolo's shit before _he_ goes ape-shit and starts shooting at us."

"He's not that bad," Trowa reminded him. "And come on, he's helped us out of the rough before. Don't cheapen him."

"I'll do as I please and you know I will," Duo gave him a look. "I suppose after he goes to sleep-I mean, he slept fine with Heero and Relena last night, right? Maybe after he goes to sleep tonight you and me can go do the rest of that run-I don't think it should be too hard to sell those. Then we can drop the cash off with Nicolo and have that done with-Heero had an idea. I want to see what you think. He said," he leaned against the doorjamb. "He said that I should flush what we have at the house. I think I should go back early and...sell it. It's too much money not to-and then we won't _have_ it. I told Rick to skive off with the kid around, so it's not like we have the easy access we had. If we can sell off what we have at the house...we can stay off, right?"

Trowa stared at him dazedly a moment, then nodded. "Weird idea..."

"But you want Zach," Duo pointed out. "If I'm in your household I'm taken into consideration. That means we, not just you."

"And you say we aren't lovers," Trowa noted, then snickered.

"Um, _eww_," Duo retorted, starting for the stairs. "I'll be outside."

Trowa laughed a little more, then closed his eyes.

He couldn't wait for this all to pass.

x x x

It was good to be on the street again.

Duo moved through the park with amusement, looking to the group of men they were intending to meet. For safety, the man arriving alone would have been a bad idea...for him. There was no certainty that Trowa and Duo wouldn't just rough him up and take his cash-so the man had brought his entourage, just like they all did.

"Yo!" Duo called from a ways off, considering the group. If they all came to him, it'd be an argument. Usually, they didn't have that sort of issue.

Trowa took a long slow breath, closing his eyes a moment. Moving was helping him feel better, but he hadn't liked leaving Zach and Ry with Heero and Relena.

"You said you had something I might like," the man noted happily, sauntering toward them. Half of his entourage had followed him, but they stopped enough away to be...polite? "What is it?"

Duo smirked at him a bit, waiting for him to be close. He opened his hand, though, showing the baggy of pills they'd salvaged from their house. It wasn't the X, for all that Trowa wasn't sure he was happy Duo'd kept that-but they were getting rid of everything else.

"I can buy that anywhere," the man noted, meeting their eyes. "You got me a deal or you just wasting my time?"

"You want me to waste your time?" Duo asked sweetly, moving forward and around him so he backed toward Trowa...then thought about it.

Trowa smirked, his knuckles longing to strike, his muscles readying for the violence.

That would probably make him feel..._so_...much better...

The man licked his lips, glancing back at Trowa again, then moving from between them. "Unless you got a deal," he noted quietly, "then there's no point to this at all. Besides, I told you I wanted a _gun_, why are you here with _pills?_"

"I have a firearm," Duo reassured him sarcastically. "But that's not _all_ I have. Be a good boy and stop whining at me."

The guy considered him darkly, then snatched the bag from his hand. He considered the contents a long moment, then looked up to Duo.

"I didn't say ask questions," Duo purred, moving in so he was backing up to Trowa again. The guy bumped against Trowa's chest a second time, and for a moment all Tro wanted to do was..._hurt_...him. Duo leaned in, petting at his jaw-line. "The only answer I want to hear is yes or no, huh?"

The group started shifting around nervously.

Trowa wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing they had the reputation of fuckers. Trowa _liked_ when he got to hurt people...it was a damn rush, and when Duo started acting like _this_...it usually led to them running from the police.

Duo laughed his dark little laugh, then raised his eyes to Trowa's.

"Alright!" the guy exclaimed, darting from between them and pocketing the pills. "Alright...just...tell me how much."

Trowa whined at him, pouting at his friend.

"I _tried_," Duo protested at him. "I _did_."

Trowa focused on the group beyond them hopefully, licking his lips...if they'd just...freak out...

The man shoved a handful of bills at Duo, stepping back again.

Duo flipped through the bills briefly, then smiled sweetly at the male. "Thank you for your business, huh?"

"Yeah, you fuckin' psycho," the man spat back, walking away backwards as he pocketed the weapon. "You're fuckin' sick in the head."

"And I want blood," Duo smiled at him.

"Let's go," the guy muttered, turning away and starting off quickly with his group in tow.

Trowa sniggered.

x x x

"Hey," Duo muttered contentedly from where he was leaning by the coffee pot. "How's the brat?"

"Sleeping," Heero returned, blinking at the guy. "What time did you get in?"

"About...three," Duo returned thoughtfully. "I think, anyway...slept hard a few hours. How did you?"

"Pretty good, considering the child that seems to need to curl against me."

"Sorry," Duo smiled a bit at him.

"Are you _high?_" Heero snapped, moving closer to shove the man against the counter.

Duo recoiled from that, turning his head away sharply as he caught his breath.

Heero stopped, startled. He'd been intending to check the focus of the other's pupils, but that reaction was far too _beaten_ for that.

"I'm not _high_," Duo snapped, looking back to him with an angry expression. "I got laid, okay? Shit..."

"You got laid and back by three?"

"It was four, sorry," Duo snapped, looking away from him.

"I'm doing what I can to help _you_ out of a bind that I'm pretty sure _you_ got yourself into. I'm babysitting some toddler that came out of nowhere so you can go sell _god_ knows what kind of merchandise...have to miss a day of work because a friend is going through bad enough withdrawals that he pukes...and when you show up before _I'm_ leaving for work looking sated and happy, you get pissed because I assume you took some sort of drug. Is that fair, Duo?"

Duo looked up at him sullenly, then looked away.

"God...I haven't had coffee," Heero added irritably, moving away toward the fridge to get himself food. "I need to get my breakfast made up...feed Siksik...check the news _and_ my god-forsaken email...and then get ready to go in and deal with all the shit that hit the fan yesterday because I wasn't there. I'm not looking forward today..." he hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry I snapped."

"I thought you'd appreciate the coffee," Duo muttered, still sounding sullen. "I'm not nearly ready to be awake yet...but I thought we could sit down and have that nice cup of coffee you wanted the day Trowa freaked out."

Heero sighed tiredly, staring at the contents of the fridge. Relena had already left for work, but Trowa had said that he could leave the kid on his bed if Trowa was back-if not, he should check the morgues...but...

Zach started crying.

Duo focused toward the stairs, standing a little straighter. After a moment, though, they could hear Trowa muttering quietly...moving around. Zach stopped crying almost instantly, and after another moment they could hear the door to Trowa's room closing.

"Hero up?" Siksik asked from the other room. "Hero?"

"Yes, I'm up...hold on," Heero muttered, shaking his head and looking back to the fridge. There was nothing he wanted to eat in the damn house.

"I..." Duo hesitated. "Heero? Tonight...I'm going to be to the point of puking," he licked his lips. "I know...we're asking a lot...but...is it okay if we stay a day or two more?"

"I have to talk to Relena about it before I just agree," Heero returned, closing the fridge and looking to the other. "At least Zach is used to sleeping with us, huh?"

"I think he likes it," Duo muttered, looking down.

"He was saying something about dreaming his dad was playing a race game of some kind, and that his mom was telling him he was a dork for it."

Duo nodded, turning to start pouring the coffee.

"...I won't freak," Heero said quietly, taking his cup as Siksik made more noise from his cage. "I won't...explode...but...Trowa _hasn't_ hurt you before, has he? Not really?"

"Once or twice," Duo returned, considering the cups. "Waking him up can head that way-that's why I was nervous. I wasn't really awake enough to fight him off, and I know you can kill. Occasionally, I'm that annoying."

"Does he say that?" Heero asked blankly, considering his cup. "Does Trowa say that?"

Duo met his eyes, his expression curious.

"Ry told me the same thing...about the same thing. I...it's weird to think that Trowa can be that," he glanced toward the upper floor. They could hear Zach talking, but the house was otherwise quiet. "I would have believed it no doubts...if that's how you want to say it...after that first morning. But seeing him with Zach..."

Duo nodded, considering the ceiling himself. "I don't know if I like him like this," he admitted with a wry grin. "I can never tell how he'll react anymore...and last night he _wanted_ to hurt someone. I ended up with one of Nicolo's girls...and I think he did, too."

"Nicolo," Heero mused quietly. "As in Nick?"

"Yeah," Duo smiled slightly at him. "He was happy when we got him his money last night. He asked us about Zach and you...and Ry. He noted that he wasn't sure what Fakun's game was, too. We're gonna have to deal with him sooner than later..." He made a face. "But after that...things should settle down, huh?"

"I just want to get in the ring with Trowa again," Heero noted with a grin as he moved around. "We have a maid who comes in every day," he added as he started from the kitchen. "She cleans up and takes care of Siksik for us. With you here, she probably won't hang around. She'll get here in an hour...usually makes herself breakfast and watches tv. Basically she's someone for the bird to interact with."

"Every day?" Duo asked blankly.

"Every day," Heero agreed, grinning slightly as he pulled the blanket off the cage.

Siksik flared his wings at Heero, hopping to his wrist as he reached in. The animal took a second to investigate Heero's shirt and hand, then leaned up and bit at his ear.

"Shall I...wait in the other room?" Duo asked curiously.

Heero snorted at him, nuzzling at the bird. "Morning, Siksik."

"Morning, Hero," the bird muttered. "Morning."

"You sleep good?"

"Good," the bird agreed, stretching its wings to its full height. "Shower?"

"Not with me," Heero returned, letting him hop onto the top part of the cage. "You hungry?"

"Yeah," the bird agreed, climbing over to the dishes and considering the contents a moment. "You hungry?"

"Nope," Heero poured some of the food into a dish. "Maybe when you're done here...you can talk Duo or Maria into giving you some fruit, huh?"

"Maria?" the bird perked up to look at him. "Maria, Hero?"

"He missed her," Heero noted dryly to Duo. "She doesn't knock or anything. I told her you guys were here, so she said she'd just stay down here. She'll clean the upstairs bathroom when she's bored and stuff-but yeah, she said she'd hang out down here until you guys seemed to be waking up, then take off. Can you warn Trowa for me? Or should I?"

"Warn me what?" Trowa asked moving into the room and looking to Duo, then the cups he and Heero were holding. "Ooh, coffee? You sleep good?" he added, heading for the kitchen.

"Pretty good," Heero agreed, turning to follow. "I was just telling Duo that we have a maid who comes every day...she'll be here in about an hour. She cleans up and does laundry for us-mainly someone for Siksik to interact with. I told her you guys were here, so she said she'd just hang out down here until you seemed to be waking up."

"She cute?" Trowa smirked at him.

"Fairly, but I'm married and not supposed to...notice?" he looked back to Duo. "I deal within society's accepted social rules, so I have to pretend not to be a boy sometimes."

Trowa laughed at that, gathering himself up a cup. "You should try being naughty, it's a thrill."

Heero grinned at that, moving back to the fridge. "I would appreciate it if you didn't traumatize her; Siksik loves her."

Trowa laughed more. "I'm taking this up and going back to sleep," he noted. "I just heard you talking and wanted to see what was up...and thank you again for last night. I should..." he trailed off, looking to Duo and hesitating.

"I need to talk to Relena," Heero noted, pulling out some toaster stuff. "I think she likes having you guys here, really. But I have to make sure before I just agree-I've heard horror stories about that sort of thing."

"You're oh-so-wise," Trowa informed him happily, then stretched. "And I'm going back to bed."

"Fuck you," Heero retorted. "I make more money than you."

"Yet I own a house, a car, a baby and...whatever Ry is."

Heero _snorted_.

"You're awake?" Ry asked hesitantly from the hall.

"Nah, just sleep-walking," Trowa returned...and they heard him start up the stairs.

"I'm going back up," Duo noted, grinning a bit at Heero. He hesitated at the door, looking back to the other male with a grin. "Do you actually own this house or you still paying for it?"

"I own my car," Heero returned. "I own my bird...Relena's car."

"But not the house," Duo smirked at him...and disappeared.

"Not for another three years," Heero informed his coffee cup.

"What?" Ry asked, stopping in the door to blink at him, then smile a bit. "I smelled coffee and woke up when Duo got up."

Heero nodded at him, gesturing at the pot. "I'm just getting ready for work...we have a maid who comes in...I told her you guys were here so she'll stay down here with Siksik. She said she'd take off when it sounded like you lot were waking up, so if you don't want to get bird-sitting duty I suggest you curl up on the bed and find some way to entertain yourself until Trowa and Zach get up."

Ry grinned slightly at that, pouring himself a cup and studying Heero over the rim of it.

Heero gathered up his food when it popped up, moving around closer to the young man. "What?"

"You're dressed nice," Ry said, looking down. "I feel...like I'm being inappropriate like this," he offered an ankle, his free hand crossed over his bare chest.

Heero considered the guy's checkered pajama-pants, then grinned. "Nah...I leave in like, twenty minutes. I go be all big boss-man for a couple hundred people and stomp my feet when things get too loud. I just _look_ impressive."

Ry smiled at that, sipping at his cup again.

"How'd you sleep?" Heero added quietly. "They didn't wake you up when they came in, did they?"

"Only a little bit," Ry returned, smiling at him again. "Just to shove me against the wall."

Heero gave him a confused look. "Why the hell did Trowa get to sleep alone?"

Ry grinned at him, his eyes sparkling.

Heero shook his head, then jerked his head toward the living room. "I have to see what's made early-news."

x x x

"So what do we do?" Keller muttered to the police officers he'd been working with since his son had disappeared a month and a half prior. "Who _is_ this man?" he threw the picture onto the table, standing up and starting to pace. "_Why_ does he have my son?"

"There has been no more news," the officer repeated sadly. "Either...maybe he wanted the car...and didn't want to hurt your son? Him taking him into the clinic suggests to me that he wants the boy healthy."

"They said he looked mal-nourished," Keller spun to focus on the man instantly.

"We've got everyone we can looking...we've nearly got the posters printed up and we can start hanging them properly...maybe...you could do a press conference. Something with your wife...and talk about your son. Can you do that? Maybe...this man will return your boy," he tapped the table. "The clinic surveillance isn't _good_. This was the clearest shot they got," he picked up the picture a moment, considering it. "I saw you crumple this up," he noted.

"I printed another," Keller muttered, pacing as he thought. "How do we do that? How do we schedule that? Is it...I mean..." he hesitated. "Any news on the man who's been claiming ransom?"

"None," the guy noted thoughtfully. "He has a military grade scrambler. Obviously, the agents have been working on the problem. What we need to do is get Zach's picture out there," he ran his fingers across the little boy's face thoughtfully.

"And...if the press conference does nothing?" Keller asked, moving to sit again, folding his hands together and pressing his forehead to them. "If..."

"Getting his picture out will be the start," the officer said quietly. "The ransom was misleading, if we'd have known then that..."

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty," Keller pointed out, looking the man's face over.

"We'll get Zach _back_, Keller," the officer promised, leaning forward. "Until there's a body we're looking for a child-and a man intending to let a baby die doesn't take him to a clinic. Whoever he is," he considered the picture again. "We'll find him, and...he can tell you _himself_ why he had your son."

Keller closed his eyes, taking a long slow breath, then nodded once as he swallowed. "I'll get my secretary to start setting it up...and my wife to pick pictures."

x x x

"Mr. Yuy?"

"Speaking," Heero muttered, shifting back in his seat as he considered the incident report he'd been filling out-two women in the hall with a candle-stick, right?

Too bad Trowa and Duo weren't there, they'd have laughed at that...

"This is Keller Miles..."

"Oh, Minister," Heero focused sharply on the call. "Excuse me...I hadn't realized you were trying to reach me."

"I...this is my first time calling," the man said quietly. "I was told that your facility is good for...press conferences."

Heero blinked at that, minimizing the screen and pulling up the schedule. "I try to keep my building safe and orderly. You want to schedule a press conference? Please keep in mind that we have a strict policy on political..."

"No...I mean...yes...I..." the man took a long slow breath. "My son was kidnapped almost two months ago. We'd been led to believe the incident was a ransom attempt, but that information has since proved false."

"Ah," Heero blinked again, considering that. "I see. And you want to schedule a press conference here?"

"Yes...I've been advised that at this point that getting his face out there is the first step to recovering him. I'd like this to happen at your earliest possible convenience, and, of course, will pay whatever necessary fee."

"Uh...considering the nature of the...appointment," he muttered, flicking through the schedules and teams available, "we'll provide the most minimal fee possible..."

"Money is no object," the man half-whispered.

"Wonderful, we're in agreement...I..." he sighed. "We have an appointment this evening that cannot be set aside...and it will likely go into the night. Any attempt to clear the rabble there will lead to a riot and be utterly counter-constructive. If you're willing to wait, we have an opening tomorrow at four, and the building will be yours until seven when the union will stake me for the man-hours."

The man laughed, though he sounded almost like he'd cry. "Tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"I can, of course, contact the local news, but if you need any further attention you'll have to arrange that yourself. I suggest you contact them yourself tonight and start talking about this and your hope to recover him shortly. I need the number of your security team, of course, and then we can set this thing up thoroughly."

"If I sent you picture, could you get it blown up?" the man asked, genuinely sounding tearful. "Do you know where..."

"Uh...I can have my secretary go to you immediately and gather the image," Heero noted, hitting the page button. "That way we can get the picture done and ready before the conference."

"You're god-send," the man muttered, laughing tearfully. "You..."

"I just hope that my efforts bear fruit," Heero noted, wondering what it'd be like if Zach went missing.

Of course, if Zach went missing, he, Trowa, and Duo would suit-up and head into the melee and kill anyone involved...but they had more specialized talents.

"How can I help you?" the secretary asked in a chipper voice as she stopped across the desk from him.

"I need you to run me an errand," Heero explained, grabbing his pen. "Mr. Miles...could you please give me the address?"

x x x

Trowa bounced happily along with Zach in his arms as the little boy giggled and clung to him. He'd left Duo far behind, and knew he had to stop and wait for the other man...but something about the little boy giggling and clinging to him made this immensely and ridiculously fun.

"Trowa!" Duo called.

"Uhoh!" Trowa stopped abruptly-which got more giggles. "I forgot Duo!"

The little boy giggled harder.

Trowa grinned, setting him down so he could bounce around on his own. They'd woke up to find Heero's maid sleeping on the couch with Siksik watching Mini-bobo...and had decided to go out. The story to her was that they were checking their house and things, but aside from stopping to get more clothes for Zach and a better jacket, they'd wandered off.

They were heading down a strip-mall, and Trowa was carrying a bag with a couple toys in it and a couple outfits for good measure.

"Trowa," Duo said in a serious tone as he moved closer. "Someone was just watching you."

"I was bouncing down the sidewalk with a little boy in my arms," Trowa noted in amusement. "I'm sure more than one person noticed."

Duo frowned at him, glancing back over his shoulder. "I don't think that's what it was."

Trowa sobered, turning. "Zach?" he muttered. "Come on."

Zach leap-frogged over to him, ribbiting happily.

Trowa grinned down at him, leaning over to lift the boy...and swearing as pain _tore_ through his upper arm. The force of that knocked him backwards so he fell beside Zach, his entire _world_ a blur of pain and confusion.

"Son of a _bitch!_" Duo snarled, turning to raise his weapon as a car squealed down the road and people screamed-but he didn't _have_ his weapon. He'd left his weapon at _home_ because _he_ was going to be with _Heero_.

Zach started crying, covering his ears with his hands.

Trowa nearly fell picking himself up to gather the child into his arms. He realized as he grabbed his shopping bags that he was in shock, and wondered if he'd die for it.

At least he didn't feel how bad his arm hurt?

Duo dove at him as more shots were fired, knocking him down behind a support-beam. "You okay?" he demanded, ripping at Trowa's jacket. "Good...it didn't lodge or...you're torn up," he muttered, looking up. "It's pretty bad, but you're not _impaled_."

Trowa laughed a little at that as his mind re-centered on the situation. He could hear another car, and had to figure it was the men after them back for another go.

"I'm taking Junior," Duo noted pointedly, scooping the kid up. "We're too exposed here...we've gotta run. You back yet?"

"Oh, but I want to _kill_ them," Trowa snarled, meeting Duo's eyes.

"If we didn't have the baby, fine," Duo snapped back, rising to his feet. "Let's _move_."


	11. morco polo

A/N: Ack! I'm sorry! I got busy yesterady! update 1 of 2** .  
**

**marcopolo**

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed happily as he stood in a pay-phone booth. "Hey, I think you're right about us needing a cell-phone."

"Duo?" Heero asked curiously. "I told you so a long time ago."

"Yeah..." Duo muttered, losing the joking manor. "Trowa's been shot."

"What?" Heero demanded, not entirely disbelieving.

"Your maid had fallen asleep on the couch..."

"Maria doesn't know how to shoot," Heero protested instantly.

"No!" Duo muttered, looking around nervously. "We lost the people who were chasing us, but who knows for how long. What I was saying...since she was still there we took Ry and wandered back to our house. He's...well, he took off. I don't suppose you can go check on him on your next break? I have _no_ idea what's all going on here. We told him we'd meet him back at the house around four and figure something out from there...but we won't make it back by then. Trowa's arm is a little messed up but he can still hold Zach."

"Come here," Heero ordered tightly.

"And deal with the questions?" Duo guffawed a bit. "We're heading back to our house where we have first-aid kits that are completely able to deal with this sort of wound. That means we have to get back to our car."

"No, Duo," Heero said before he could hang up. "The building has security-they won't be able to _shoot_ you here."

"I'm not going somewhere where I _know_ civilians are, asshole," Duo heard an engine that sounded vaguely familiar. "Check the morgues if I don't call in an hour."

"Duo," Heero protested, half rising.

"Ry is at my house unprotected," Duo retorted. "Fix _that_." He slammed the phone on the cradle, turning to see Trowa already starting for the building.

He jogged nearer his friend as they turned into the building...and he saw the car out of the corner of his eye.

Maybe he should have told Heero _two_ hours.

x x x

"Shit..."

"Heero?" Quatre muttered in concern. "What's going on?"

"I...need you to do me a huge favor," Heero returned promptly. "I...you know where Trowa's house is, right?"

"Yeah," Quatre agreed blankly. "Why?"

Heero made a considerate noise. "Well...I need you to pick someone up there for me."

"What?" Quatre asked blankly. "Pick someone up at Trowa's house...for you...and you sound freaked."

"I can't tell you what's happening," Heero returned quickly. "The kid's name is Ry. He's eighteen...stands my height...sandy hair. Duo said they'd meet him back...but he needs to not be at their house. Can you get him or not?"

"Why can't you?" Quatre asked blankly. "What's going on?"

"I've got a press conference running," Heero returned. "I'm lead security and I can't leave-I will, if you won't do this for me ten minutes ago."

"Heero...what's going on?" Quatre demanded.

"Don't press him now," Wufei suggested, moving to grab his keys. "If he sounds like that, it's probably more than him not leaving that conference. Let's go."

"Uh..." Heero hesitated. "He might freak out when you guys get there-tell him that I...uh...his pajama pants are in the wash...and Siksik doesn't need any more mandarin oranges."

"Why would he freak?" Quatre demanded as he followed the Asian man down the hall.

"Don't hurt him...or let him hurt you. He's _barely_ eighteen...just take him to my place...I'll take you two to lunch day after tomorrow. How about that? I can explain this then."

"Fine," Quatre sighed, shaking his head as Wufei moved to the front-desk. "This better be good, Yuy."

"You might just be saving his life," Heero retorted. "_I_ have to call the morgue."

Quatre pulled the phone away when dead air followed that pronouncement, staring at it in disbelief.

"So...drugs, sex, or money?" Wufei muttered quietly. "Which do you think Trowa and Duo got him into?"

"I think what you mean is money or sex," Quatre retorted. "And I'm praying that it's neither."

"Then why are we running to pick up some random little eighteen year old kid who we've been warned not to let hurt us?"

"With Heero _that_ upset," Quatre returned, "I don't think I _want_ to know."

x x x

Heero closed the phone as the morgue reported negatives on gun-shot victims of the white-male nature. He let out a slight sigh of relief as he moved into the room where his secretary had brought the huge blown up pictures for his inspection.

"Did I do good, boss-man?" she asked happily. "Cute little boy, isn't he?"

. . .

Heero's entire world _imploded_.

Zach.

Larger than life or fantasy, Zach smiled down at him from two six-foot tall mats.

Zachary Miles.

Zachary Robin Miles...born June fourth, three years old.

"Mr. Yuy?" the secretary asked in confusion. "What's the matter?"

"I...have to go pick up a friend," Heero returned, looking to her and wondering how calm he looked. "These are...good...thank you...uh...I have to...I..." he bolted.

x x

"Heero asked us to come," Wufei muttered dryly. "He said that there was some kid here named Ry that we needed to pick up and drop off at his house...something about Siksik and mandarin oranges. I didn't hear it all."

"Evidently your pajama pants are in the wash," Quatre agreed.

The door cracked, and they looked into two scared eyes.

"Duo's not here?" Quatre asked, looking around. "Or Trowa? What's going on? Do _you_ have any idea? Heero just called and begged me to come here for this. I...don't know why, but he said we might save your life."

The door flung open, and they considered the young man with interest as he stared at them.

"You're not supposed to give Siksik anymore mandarin oranges," Quatre repeated Heero's message. "Where's Duo?"

"Get in here," the guy snapped, reaching out and yanking Wufei into the house. He watched out the door nervously as he closed it, then darted around them toward the main area.

"So...you're Ry, I take it?" Quatre asked, following slowly. "And you don't know what's...going on?"

Ry made sure the curtains were shut, then turned to look around. "Let me gather some stuff," he muttered...and disappeared down the hall.

Wufei glanced sidelong at the blond as they waited in the foyer, looking the house over. It was strange to be in Trowa's house without the man there-even stranger to see the children's toys piled against the back door.

"I don't know what clothes they have for him," Ry muttered uncertainly, tossing a package of diapers onto the island with a package of wipes...and some child-sized clothing. "I don't even..." he made a frustrated noise, then disappeared again.

"He still has that kid?" Quatre demanded of Wufei in an undertone.

Wufei gave him a concerned look.

"Listen...if you're friends of Heero's..." Ry moved into the room again with a handful of stuff. "I can't tell you what's going on if you're like Heero," he added, setting the stuff down.

Wufei _pounced_ before the kid could more than take a breath. He cried out as he tried to fall away backwards, but Wufei didn't _care_ about _him_...and he went sprawling.

"What are you _doing?_" Quatre demanded. "Don't _traumatize_..." his chiding trailed off as Wufei turned to him...

Holding his gun.

Quatre stared at the thing.

"Where did you get this?" Wufei snarled, turning back to the kid and advancing on him. "Where?"

"It's...Duo's," Ry returned, scuttling backwards. "I don't know where it came from...it's Duo's."

"Don't you _**lie**_ to me!" Wufei shouted, his voice seeming to echo from the ceiling as he moved forward.

The kid...was off the floor and on the island before Wufei could more than lean down...and he had another gun in his hand as he pointed it at Wufei...and trembled.

"Easy...easy..." Quatre moved between them with his hands up.

"This is _my_ god damn _**gun!**_" Wufei shouted at Quatre. "_My_ gun! Oh my _**god**_ the _serial_ is _**gone!**_"

"That's Duo's gun," Ry muttered, still holding the weapon up as he looked between them nervously. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about..."

"He always did admire it," Wufei hissed, looking to Quatre. "How _could_ he?"

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about," Ry insisted. "You need to leave...now."

"This gun went missing a few weeks ago," Quatre said in a soothing tone. "It was stolen from the Preventer's office we work at...where did Duo _get_ it?"

"That's not my business," Ry returned, stepping back again. "And I don't make it my business."

"Wufei, could you take a second and _look_ at this kid?" Quatre snapped.

Wufei looked up from studying his weapon...and froze as well.

Ry blinked between them.

"We...he didn't mean anything," Quatre said quickly, focusing back on Ry completely. "That's Wufei's gun, and the fact that Duo has it is upsetting to him since it _was_ stolen."

"He got it from a friend," Ry informed them quickly. "It was...he hasn't had it long and the guy gave it to him. It wasn't..."

"But that's not your business, is it?" Wufei snapped...and pointed his gun at the kid. "While his methods may be in question," Wufei noted, "Duo knows guns...and would have taken care of mine," his expression went disgusted.

Quatre's phone started ringing.

"Heero?" Quatre was trying to figure out the best way to keep the situation from exploding. "Why didn't you tell us Duo had Wufei's gun?"

"Why would Duo have Wufei's gun?" Heero snapped back. "Where are you? Do you have Ry?"

"I'm currently looking down the muzzle of his gun," Quatre retorted.

Heero went silent a moment. "You scared him, didn't you?"

"He came from the hall with the gun Wufei lost a week or two ago...Wufei is upset," Quatre licked his lips.

"That can't be right, though," Heero protested. "Why would Duo have Wufei's gun? Listen...stop fucking around and get to the building...shit just hit the fan big-time and I have to find Duo..._now_."

"I'm not sure you heard me," Quatre repeated pointedly. "_I_ am looking down the barrel of the kid's gun, and Wufei has _his_ gun."

Heero cursed...and tires squealed. "Give him the phone."

Quatre hesitated a moment, then offered the thing to the youth.

Ry...moved...slowly forward...and took it. "Hello?"

Quatre glanced sidelong at Wufei, reaching his hand over and pushing the muzzle away from the kid. In a moment, that proved the wiser course, because Ry utterly forgot he had a gun as he talked. After a moment, he tossed the one he was holding at Quatre's feet...and disappeared down the hall again.

Wufei looked to Quatre uncertainly.

Several minutes passed as they heard the kid moving down the hall, and a few moments after that went silent, the kid appeared again. He moved forward, eyeing Wufei, then offered Quatre the phone back.

"Yeah?" Quatre asked quietly.

"Take him and the shit he has to my gate. The guard knows him and will let him in-then just wait before you act on the gun thing. I can't have all this shit hitting right now and it's doing it anyway-_don't_ piss me off."

Quatre stared at the phone when it went silent again, looking up to Ry.

"He said...that...I need to take some stuff to his house and just hang out there," Ry muttered, looking between them. "I'm...sorry," he indicated the gun. "I didn't want you two grabbing me."

Wufei looked to Quatre again, starting to rub at his face with one hand.

The implications in the entire situation were heavy. Finding Wufei's stolen hand-gun in Trowa's house with the serial numbers scratched off...that was heavy. The kid knowing how to hold a gun and...moving the way he did...that suggested a shittier situation than Quatre wanted to consider...and then what was Heero doing?

"He said that if you don't, he's not taking you to lunch the day after tomorrow," Ry added, looking between them. He was rubbing his hands together. "He also said that his maid was leaving and the bird shouldn't really be home alone long."

"Right," Wufei muttered, turning to the island to pillow his head with an arm. "Just give me a minute before I lose my mind."

"Duo didn't take that gun," the guy persisted. "Neither did Trowa...I know...who gave it to him."

"Who?" Wufei asked dryly.

"I...can't tell you that," Ry bit his lip. "I'm sorry...but..."

"Why might we be saving your life by taking you from here?" Quatre demanded.

"Duo pissed someone off and they had me...beat," the guy explained. "My knees still hurt from it...and...I have this scar," he showed them an arm. "But they were asking me about Trowa," he added thoughtfully. "I was confused by it, really...but...everyone knows I'm their friend. Can we get out of here? You two look impressive and all, but if like, five goons come in here..."

"Can't be staining Trowa's carpet now, can we?" Wufei snapped, pressing himself up. He looked to Quatre a moment, then turned and moved to the window. "Hurry up boy. We want out of here before anyone else realizes we were here to begin with."

x x x

Duo snarled as he hit a wall, catching Trowa before he fell. They hung there a second too long, and the shot that hit the wall by their head had probably been intentionally mis-aimed.

He was getting tired.

It was already six, and they'd been running all day. There wasn't only one car after them either. There seemed to be twenty, but Duo figured that was more of the nature of the run.

They darted into another hall-Zach had finally stopped crying about all of this, and just clung to Trowa as best he could.

Trowa's shoulder was wet with fresh blood.

Duo wanted to curse, hating being run down like a damned rabbit. They turned down another hall, and he turned to take the child...as someone slammed into the far entrance.

They stopped, turning to go back the way they'd come...as the goons who'd been chasing them entered.

Trowa's arms were trembling.

Duo snatched the kid away, and he curled more into Duo's arms.

"Easy now," the man in front of them muttered, holding his gun with steady ease. "We just want the kid."

"_What?_" Trowa demanded in disbelief.

"Yasmine was a whore of a bitch, useless...she took him from us."

"Are you his father?" Trowa demanded, moving so his body was blocking the child's back.

The man guffawed at that. "Hardly. We took him for the ransom."

Duo pressed his lips to Zach's temple, wishing he could be disbelieving as his eyes wandered the far hall. There was a door down there that probably led to stairs up. If they could get up, even to the next floor, they could get out of this fucked up mess.

He'd really thought it had all been Fakun-he'd even had a plan of how to kill the man.

This was a _lot_ more complicated.

"I'd just as soon kill you as not," the man informed them. "I thought we got your attention when we taught your little boy-toy how to beg..."

"It was _you?_" Trowa demanded in a low voice. "_You_ were the ones who grabbed him?"

"We just want the boy," the man repeated, moving closer-the men behind them were, too.

"You just signed your own death certificate," Trowa noted almost thoughtfully as he glanced back at Duo.

Was Duo ready?

Hell yes.

He nodded.

The main problem with the whole ordeal was that only Trowa'd remembered a weapon. Duo'd left his back at their house because he knew he wouldn't need it, or be able to use it, at Heero's. Trowa hadn't had those qualms, but Trowa was wounded and had gone most of a day without getting it looked at. They'd had it bandaged okay for a while, but a wound could only take _so_ much of a pounding.

Trowa's hand slipped under his shirt as he started a slow nod. One two three, one two three, one...two...

Duo dove for the little offshoot hall as Trowa pulled his gun. Zach started crying again, and the sounds of the gunshots echoed loudly through the area.

Well...hopefully he wouldn't need to hear for a week...

Duo slammed his weight against the door to keep it open...as Trowa dove after him. They took a moment to take stock of the new situation, then turned to run up the stairs.

"You can't win me," Trowa noted as they broke onto the second floor of the parking garage.

"Give me money," Duo agreed.

Trowa shook his head, looking around, then ran for the outer stairs.

At some point, they'd make it back to their car, Duo surmised as he followed after. The sirens were already near-maybe Trowa'd shot enough of them that the chase would be interrupted.

x x

It was weird to feel that high again...that...I'm an inch from dying and bleeding high. Trowa hadn't expected to feel it ever again in his life, and had to admit it was actually a bit invigorating. He and Duo took turns leading and following as they made their way through the down-town district.

He hated that he was having such a hard time carrying Zach.

The Bobo doll fell from Zach's hands, and the toddler started crying again, but Trowa darted down to pick that up. He had the bags from earlier in the day hanging on his forearm, and had to wonder why he hadn't ditched them.

...though, really, it was part of the challenge, wasn't it?

This wasn't a game he could afford to lose, especially knowing that Zach had actually been kidnapped by someone else entirely. He was going to have to give him to Heero, and that rankled, but...at least the kid would be safe?

"Look," Duo muttered, indicating a newspaper van at the stop light. It was the type made of metal and open at the back.

It was also turning, and the light was about to change.

Trowa ran for it, still following Duo. They dived into the machine as it started to move, and cars honked. Duo scrambled backwards from their entrance as Trowa collapsed and tried to steady his breathing.

"Hey!" the driver shouted, starting to break.

"Just drive," Trowa suggested, pointing his weapon at the man. "To your next stop and we'll go."

The man spluttered.

"We don't want any trouble, just _away_," Duo informed him, looking back over his shoulder. "You can even call the cops after we get out and we won't hold it against you...just _drive_."

The man looked at them nervously, then focused on the road again.

"Here, baby," Trowa muttered, giving the toy to the boy. "See? I got it, right?"

Zach nodded, crawling into his arms as the driver glanced back at them again. He was crying, but it wasn't the scream-sort.

"We're okay," Trowa soothed, squeezing the kid. "They can't get us...we'll get out of here soon, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Duo muttered tiredly to the driver. "I really am sorry about this."

"My next stop is over the bridge," the man noted. "What are you guys doing? What's with the kid?"

"Someone's trying to kidnap him," Duo returned, rubbing at his arms.

"Want me to take you to the police station? I don't see anyone following us."

"No," Duo returned. "We need to take this thing in by ourselves...and if you stay with us too long they will notice you. We'll get out before the bridge."

"Are you sure?" the guy asked nervously. "Is this wise?"

"Probably not," Duo muttered, allowing himself a moment to relax. "But we'd rather not get you killed."

The man made a thinking noise.

"Let Duo carry you, baby," Trowa muttered as they neared the bridge, passing him back over. "I'll take Bobo and Duo will take you, okay? When we get back to the car we can head back to...to...the house and see Siksik, huh?"

Zach nodded.

"So no more tears?" Trowa asked, touching his face. "We'll be okay, right? And...and maybe find your mom soon, huh?"

The kid blinked at him.

"No one seems to be behind us," the guy noted as they came up to a light. "If you go now, you can walk and not bring attention to yourselves."

"I am sorry," Trowa noted quietly, looking back to him as they slid out of the back of the truck. "I truly am."

"I'm calling the cops as soon as I hit the bridge," the man returned.

Trowa nodded, steadying Duo as he slid out...then turned, and led the way to the sidewalk.

He sort of hoped Heero'd worked some magic voodoo so the cops would come to their aid. He doubted he'd be in any way shape or form cleared for this, but...

They started to walk.

x x x

Following police reports of shooting hadn't initially gotten him much, but after a time the officers began realizing there was some game of chase going on throughout downtown. They had men trying to predict it, trying to predict the outcome...trying to project the motives...but none of it was actually _finding_ the people involved.

"Yeah...I need to report a pair of men and a little boy who got into my van," a male voice noted. "I'm on the Three-A Bridge and they jumped out before I crossed it. The one man had a gun...they told me someone was trying to kidnap the boy."

Heero stared at his radio in disbelief.

"They were headed east on thirtieth last I saw...said something about getting to their car. I have no idea what was going on beyond that."

Heero darted through the traffic, going over his mental map of the city.

The thing was, he wasn't that far away.

He grinned grimly as he flipped a bitch in the middle of the street. No one was near enough to honk, and he had a moment's notion that being naughty _was_ amusing.

Getting to thirtieth consisted of a lack of legal precedent that would most likely cost him his job if it was ever found out, but something about the gun-chase across town had made him lose that...moral...sense of responsibility.

But there was no one there.

Heero frowned as he heard the cops reporting the same information-which was to say that there were myriad pedestrians on the street, but none matching the description given.

He saw the alley.

So...he got to chase them now. Marvelous.

Heero took the turn.

x x x

"Mini-bobo, Ry?" Siksik muttered, pacing where he sat. He'd asked several times were Heero was, and Relena. Seeing as Ry knew neither, the bird had then asked about Zach and Trowa...and Duo.

It had taken a while for this to resolve for the bird, the not knowing, and then he'd started asking for cartoons.

"I'm watching tv," Ry retorted, watching the bird pick his way across the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Nope," the bird replied in Heero's voice. "Nope."

Ry grinned at that.

"Play?" the bird asked, looking to the floor. "Ry? Play?"

"I'm watching tv," Ry repeated for probably the millionth time.

"I'm watching tv," it mimicked...in his voice. "I'm watching tv."

Ry snorted at him.

"Siksik noisy," the bird noted thoughtfully.

"Yes," Ry agreed dryly as he flipped to another news station. "You are."

x x x

Because being chased across downtown hadn't been enough for one day, Duo decided to get them chased across up-town, too.

On the off-chance that the kidnapper hadn't thought to send people to the richer section of town, Duo'd took himself and Trowa that way.

He passed Zach up to Trowa, looking down the alley.

"I hate this," Trowa hissed quietly as he stepped back. He'd initially tried to help Duo, since they were climbing the outside of a fire-escape-as in the winding kind that go back and forth? Yeah. They didn't feel like playing bouncing-ball, so they were going up. If it worked, they'd be able to rest at the top.

"I know," Duo agreed, taking a moment to breathe, then reaching for the next level. "Be ready."

"My arms are getting tired," Trowa returned.

"I know, but we're almost up," Duo reassured him, looking around. They'd climbed more than half of the thing that way. "Just do it," he pointed at the stairs. "Come on, we're up high enough that we might make it."

Trowa hated that word 'might' in there, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to pass Zach up to Duo, let alone pull himself up after. He nodded as they started up the next bit of stairs.

The going back-and-forth wasn't only monotonous, but it would be _how_ much easier to spot them? It didn't necessarily take long-though really, the way they'd been climbing up...

"Here," Duo reached back and took Zach.

It was getting dark and cold, and all the boy had for clothing was the jeans and coat they'd started out with. Well, that and the stuff in the bag.

Duo frowned, both glad and upset they'd put a diaper on the kid that morning. It had really been after noon when they left Heero's, and they'd changed Zach at their house, too...

"I feel like my neck is getting cut," Trowa noted as they toppled onto the roof of the building they'd been scaling. "God, I can hardly breathe..."

Zach rubbed at his eyes, looking between them in an upset way.

"Come on, over here," Duo muttered, helping Trowa stand. They moved across the roof to the building entrance, ducking behind that.

"He needs changed...and I need changed," Trowa made a noise low in his throat. "He'll need food...and it's getting cold. We need to get to the car. Soon."

"I know," Duo agreed, laying the boy on the roof and pulling the pants down. "Here...let's go pee over here," he indicated a drain on the roof. "Then we can put a clean diaper on you. Trowa, can you take care of the wound?"

Trowa nodded, digging a wipe out of the package they had.

Odd, to think they were running across town being chased by men with guns...and they had both a diaper bag and a stuffed animal. The stuff Trowa'd bought had made it into the bag, but they hadn't had time to cram the damned toy into it yet.

Duo tossed the sodden diaper next to the drain, frowning at it as he considered the boy's rear. It didn't look like the rash was back-or at the very least, it hadn't moved far.

"You know," Trowa muttered, "I think I'm moving better and faster now than I did in the wars...I mean, wounded and stuff."

"I think it's that parental instinct," Duo reassured him. "Adrenaline and all that jazz."

"You okay, buddy?" Trowa added, having stripped his coat off to study his arm. He glanced at the boy with an encouraging smile.

"I'm okay," Zach wiped at his eyes, allowing Duo to carry him back over to Trowa. They spread the coat out so Duo could go through the process called 'putting on the diaper', which was actually a fairly complicated process that he'd finally managed to make consist of only _one_ clean diaper instead of two or three with the tape bits broken off.

Trowa sighed as he swabbed at his wound, considering how many stitches it would probably take. He was amazed that he could think through the pain of it, but at the same time he _had_ had worse.

"No one down here..." someone shouted from below.

Duo glanced toward the stairs, glad the diaper was on as he pulled up the kid's pants and held a hand to his mouth.

"Over...no? No...no! Shit!"

"Shh," Trowa whispered, though they were probably ten floors up. "They'll go away," he reassured Zach.

Zach covered his mouth with both hands, his eyes tearing up.

Trowa pulled the boy to him, glad he'd taken to crying quietly.

How traumatizing was this for the poor kid?

Trowa rocked the little boy as Duo focused on getting the stuffed animal in the diaper bag. He almost wondered why he was bothering, but he knew that much like Trowa, he was attached to the kid. The stuff they bought for him was needed, and would continue being needed later...and that wasn't going to fit.

The voices trailed away.

"We should...put these on him," Duo muttered, pulling the little sweats out of the bag. "Like, leave the jeans on and pull these over...and the rest," he looked to Trowa. "It's gonna get colder yet tonight."

"I can't go anywhere yet," Trowa noted, showing Duo his shaking hand. "Do we dare hang out?"

"I'll go down when I'm sure it's clear and see what food I can get without causing a stir," he looked around. "It doesn't look like anyone comes up here, either. So as long as I don't get caught..."

Trowa nodded.

"Here, baby," he added quietly, pulling the tags and things off the sweat pants. "Let's put these on you so you stay warm."


	12. overrated

****A/N: 2 of 2

**overrated**

It was after midnight, and Heero hadn't heard anything from his friends. He'd asked the morgue to call him if any bodies came in that looked like the pair of them, but there had been nothing on them. The news was covering the chase through downtown, which was amusing because no one but the newspaper truck guy had actually _seen_ the pair of them-they'd caught some of the other guy's people, though.

"I'm going to bed," Relena noted quietly, moving over to kiss Heero. "You'll see, they found some hole to hide in and you'll be a fool for doubting them."

"I don't doubt them, I just don't like not having _heard_ from them."

"With the crowd they run with," Wufei spoke up, "I'm not surprised by any of this."

"In _case_ you were wondering," Heero spat back, "you're talking about my _friends_."

Wufei sighed, shifting back in his seat.

Quatre and Wufei had shown up after their work, and Heero had genuinely thought they were there to lend support. He hadn't gotten any for himself. All he kept getting were those cryptic references to the people the pair supposedly hung around with, and while there was a nugget of truth in all of it, the underlying tone was annoying him.

Quatre had left at about eleven, when his girlfriend had started calling him repeatedly. He'd apologized, told Wufei not to hurt Ry...and disappeared.

Ry was curled up on the couch next to Heero, somehow seeming to fit his entire body on one cushion of the couch.

"I have to do something," Heero snapped, jumping to his feet. It made Siksik start, and he turned to the animal instantly.

"Like what?" Relena muttered. "You already went all over town earlier tonight and you lost them."

"I never _had_ them," Heero retorted. "I...god, Wufei, what are you _doing_ here?"

Relena's expression was stunned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Wufei muttered in a startled tone as he rose to his feet. "I didn't mean to...

"Don't even pretend hurt feelings at me," Heero snapped back. Ry was staring at him like he was nuts, that was sort of funny. "You're not here because _our_ friends are running around getting shot at. You're not here because _my_ friends are running around getting shot at...you're here bitching about the characteristics _my_ friends are lacking and insisting this all has to do with drugs that you've never given me proof that they _do_."

Wufei crossed his arms, lowering his head to glare a moment. "I'm here to arrest Duo, actually."

Relena stepped at him, obviously upset.

"For what?" Heero asked quietly. "That weapon you have doesn't have a serial number on it. The most you can tag him with is possession of an unregistered firearm...which he can then get registered. That's a fine, by the way, and a mark on a record somewhere that _no_ one pays attention to."

"It's _my_ fucking gun!" Wufei shouted.

"It _looks_ like your gun," Heero reminded him. "But it may not _be_ your gun."

"My uncle _gave_ me this gun!" Wufei snapped. "He..."

"Firearm," Ry muttered quietly.

Wufei and Heero blinked at him.

"Duo says that as soon as you start calling it a gun, you'll be willing to do a drive-by. It's a firearm...a weapon."

They both stared at him.

"And even if that _was_ your weapon," the teen added, rising to his feet, "and even if it _was_ stolen...it wasn't taken by Duo. All you have on him is possession of an un-registered firearm." He looked at Wufei a moment. "And like Heero said...he can then register it-he can also claim you stole it. How can you sit here in Heero's house waiting to arrest _his_ friend?"

Wufei's expression registered anger a long moment. "In all fucking honesty, _kid_," he noted, "I'm worried about them. I have no idea how deep they got themselves and the fact that Trowa was able to fool _me_ and get to be _my_ right-hand man suggests that they could get in a _lot_ deeper than one of them on their own."

"But...they aren't in anything," Ry protested, frowning at him. "They...resell merchandise...that's all. There's only one person who really even pays attention to them, and he'll be where they'll probably go now...if they aren't there already," he looked to Heero a moment, thoughtfully.

"Then why were they running around town all day getting shot at?" Wufei spat.

The thing was, Heero hadn't _told_ Quatre or Wufei that the little boy he'd called to talk to them about was the defense minister's son.

Ry gave him a put upon look.

"You can't be here if you're just going to arrest Duo," Relena informed the man, ice in her tone. "I can't believe you'd try that...and not think I wouldn't have Heero kick your ass."

Heero looked at her, and considering the grin that suddenly crossed her face, she probably realized what she'd said, too.

Wufei considered Relena a moment, then snorted. He looked to Heero a longer moment, then smirked and looked at Ry. "I think he could do it, too."

Ry smiled a little at that.

"I'm going to bed," Relena repeated with a sigh, moving over to the bird. "Leave if you're going to be an asshole," she added to Wufei.

Wufei shook his head, dropping back in his seat.

Heero moved over to kiss his wife again, studying her a long moment. She smiled at him and muttered a goodnight to Ry, then disappeared. Siksik moved onto Heero's wrist tiredly, muttering at him.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Wufei asked quietly. "What in the hell are they doing?"

Heero shook his head, moving to sit on the couch again. A moment later, Ry leaned over against his arm.

Wufei gave Heero a perplexed look, and Heero returned it as the boy pet the bird.

"So what was that nonsense about pajama pants being in the wash?" Wufei muttered, curling up in the recliner.

"I spilled coffee on him this morning," Heero returned dryly. "He came down because...he and Duo have been using the bed in the second guest room. Duo came down to make me coffee. Relena was already gone and the kid had been sleeping with us...so he woke up and started crying."

"The kid Trowa's been keeping?" Wufei gave him an amazed look. "Why was he sleeping with you?"

"Duo and Trowa had some shit to do and Z likes Relena. He went to bed with her-and then snuggles up to me when I get in." He smiled a bit, his heart aching for Keller. If the little boy acted like that to Heero, he most likely did for his own father.

"Z?" Wufei gave him a look. "I thought you said his name was Zach."

"Yeah," Heero agreed, his heart pounding a moment. "So Zach had woken up this morning and he cries when he's woken up like that...so Trowa went and got him. He came down for coffee, then Ry showed up. They both went back up and Ry decided to stay up until I left...or until I had my back turned so he could filch more mandarin oranges to give my bird."

Ry laughed at that, shifting back to sit normally again. "I don't filch them to _give_ Siksik."

"Friiiied chicken," Siksik returned happily.

Wufei sniggered.

"That sounds yummy," Ry added, shifting forward. "Are...did you get more?"

"I think Relena did," Heero reassured him, gesturing.

Ry beamed at him...and bounced out of the room.

Wufei gave Heero an interested look.

Heero rolled his eyes. "I was turning to walk off and he...moved. The cup sloshed when I stopped and he was all embarrassed...and we had the canned type of mandarin oranges because Relena puts them in salads and stuff...we didn't have any the other day, we seem to keep running out."

Ry laughed from the kitchen. "They're _yummy_."

"I'm sure," Heero agreed dryly. "Just don't give them to my bird."

"Or look at your wife's tits, or make a mess, or wake you up...yeahyeah."

"_What?_" Wufei asked, starting to laugh.

"I think he wants me to kick his ass," Heero noted happily.

Ry started laughing, and the can-opener started.

"You had to _tell_ him not to look at your wife's breasts?" Wufei demanded.

"They're pretty," Heero returned, trying not to start laughing, realizing why Trowa had said that.

Wufei closed his eyes, laughing silently to himself. "Good lord...I don't think I _want_ to know."

"No," Heero agreed. "Probably not."

x x x

Trowa would have been worried that Zach had gotten cold if the little boy wasn't such a little heater. He slept sketchily with the child on his lap on that nameless roof-top, waking up now and again as he heard people below.

They knew where-about they'd lost Duo and Trowa, and they were trying to find them. Either that, or they'd seen Duo when he'd gone for food. Either way, it made for a night like their youth...there was just a baby now.

"You're feverish," Duo informed him quietly.

"What time is it?" Trowa returned, sitting up and looking around.

"I don't know, it was almost nine when I came back with the food," Duo shrugged. "I don't know how long we've been up here."

"Should we make a run for it? I feel better," he extended his right arm to show the lack of shaking. He could feel the exhaustion of his muscles, but he had a feeling that his fever was helping with that.

"He's going to cry when he wakes up," Duo muttered, rubbing at his face. "He always does."

"Is that door open?" Trowa returned, ignoring that observation. "We can go down through the building. Maybe in the lobby they have a phone and we can call Heero or Nicolo."

"Heero was my first thought, too," Duo noted in vague amusement. He frowned a bit. "I hope he picked up Ry."

Trowa nodded, his stomach clenching at that idea.

"I'll look," Duo muttered, rising and moving around. A few moments later, there was a click. "Good," he called, moving back over. "They must keep it unlocked. You ready?"

"Come take him," Trowa suggested. "I can feel my muscles aren't that strong."

Duo reappeared, and Trowa allowed him to take the little boy. He pushed himself tiredly up, realizing how beaten he felt...and his arm _throbbed_.

"You okay?" Duo hissed as Zach fussed a moment, then looked around.

"The wound," Trowa explained as his world swam. "Give me a minute..."

"You're okay," Duo encouraged the little boy, bouncing him a little bit. "You're alright, huh?"

Zach rubbed at his eyes, looking around to Trowa and blinking at him.

It took a bit before Trowa could focus again, and the fevered part Duo'd mentioned became more prominent. He felt the survival-high thing again, but this time it was a lot more...

"Hey," Trowa muttered, looking to Duo. "You didn't take more did you?"

Duo shook his head. "I've been feeling it building up since earlier," he added. "But the whole keeping-alive thing kept it at bay. That's why I woke up-I puked," he pointed across the roof toward the drain. "I think if we start moving again I can work through it."

"What a fuckin' night," Trowa muttered, pulling the diaper-bag over his head so it could hang against his back again. "I'll feel better once we get to Heero."

Duo nodded, moving around toward the door again with Trowa in tow.

It took them a while to make it down through the building, but it was evidently late enough that everyone was in bed. Moving into the main floor was a mixture of relief and worry, because there was no telling someone wasn't waiting for them on the other side.

"Taxi?" Trowa hazarded.

"I don't have the cash," Duo returned quietly, starting up the road. "Let's hit the convenience store I got food from earlier-they have a phone inside."

Trowa nodded, and they moved out.

x x x

"I told you," the officer muttered eagerly to Keller as he set a picture down. "I _said_ I saw him!"

Keller stared at the picture of two men...with a diaper bag, a stuffed animal...and Zach. The man holding the diaper bag and the toy had a gun stuffed down his waist-band...and _that_ was the man in the picture from the clinic.

"What the _hell?_" Keller hissed.

"It looks to me," the officer noted, moving closer to show him a few more blurry shots that had been taken throughout the day. "Like this group here," he circled the group that'd had members arrested, "is trying to _take_ Zach _from_ them," he indicated the men with the diaper bag.

"I don't...what..."

"The man who's been trying to ransom Zach...may have actually _had_ him," the officer noted quietly. "But these men have him now, and I think that's what today was all about. Zachary."

Keller's heart sank as his Rachel started crying again.

All-day long...a trail of shootings all across town that had led to...probably ten arrests and thousands of dollars in collateral damage...two men who hopped into a newspaper van with a little boy...

"We need to move that press conference up," the officer noted pointedly. "I'm sure Mr. Yuy won't mind us imposing, you said yourself he was being as helpful as he could be. ...the town went quiet around eight. The shootings stopped and no gun-shot victims have shown up in the hospitals or morgues."

Keller flicked through the pile of pictures again, amazed.

All of this...over _his_ son? Was...he would pay any fee to get his son back, so they were fighting over who got to ransom him?

He focused on a shot, seeing Zach holding a Mini-bobo doll. He was leaning against the man from the clinic there. His attention moved to the bags hanging from that man's wrist...and he had to stare at that, too.

"I shop there," Rachel muttered, indicating the bag. "It's a kid's shop..." she trailed off, then blinked. "I have his Bobo...it's...in my room," she looked up to Keller.

Keller flicked the page over to another shot, the one where the man was carrying it and the diaper bag while the other man carried Zach.

Rachel smiled slightly at that, wiping at her eyes, then looked up to the officer.

"We have men out looking now," he reassured them both. "We'll find them soon."

"Any news on the would-be ransomer?" Keller demanded.

"We have a few names," the officer agreed. "We're narrowing it all down."

Keller rubbed at his face. "But nothing from him?" he indicated the man carrying the doll-none of the shots were very clear. They could quit make out either face, and the only reason he could tell it was Zach was because that was his son.

"Nothing," the officer agreed.

Keller rubbed at his face.

"I have his Bobo," Rachel muttered quietly, taking the picture again and staring at it. "I do..."

"They must have bought him a new one," Keller noted pointedly.

"But why?" Rachel protested, looking to her husband seriously. "Why would they do that?"

Keller met her eyes.

The officer's radio blared to life, causing them all to jump. "I have to go," the man noted, rising. "We'll keep you posted on anything new we find out."

Keller nodded, rising to offer his hand.

"Mr. Yuy will be sleeping at this hour," the officer noted, starting to back away. "I suggest you call him as soon as you wake up in the morning."

"Thank you," Keller muttered.

"Very much," Rachel agreed.

The man nodded respectfully to them both, then turned and left.

"We'll get him back soon," Keller noted, pulling his wife into his arms. "Soon."

x x x

Wufei had left, Ry had finally given up and gone to bed...and Siksik was sleeping.

Heero paced across the office, chewing on the end of his pen. He'd been napping off and on...it was nearly four in the morning.

His cell phone tone _ripped_ through the air.

He jumped _hard_, scrambling a moment to grab the thing and barely pulling out the cord before he ruined the charger.

"Hey there, sexy," Trowa greeted him happily. "I totally have this wound on my shoulder that's making me high...guess what?"

"Where are you?" Heero demanded. "What number is this?"

"No! Guess!"

"Trowa..."

"_I_ have a cell phone," Trowa informed him.

Heero fell silent, not sure what to make of that a moment.

"They had them at this convenience store," Trowa went on happily. "And it's the kind where I put money on it and...it was like, cheap."

"And this is new to you," Heero wasn't sure if he wanted to be surprised or not.

"Well...I thought I'd have to put my name on it," Trowa explained. "And that leads to sticky legalities."

Heero smiled, dropping into his chair and rubbing at his eyes.

"So...yeah," Trowa continued happily. "I totally got shot again. It's like, probably getting infected and everything. It hurts _damn_ bad, and I have a fever."

"That's special," Heero muttered, still rubbing at his eyes with one hand.

Trowa laughed. "We're pulling into our house now," he added. "We spent most of today on top of some apartment building."

"After the shooting spree."

"Hey, I didn't kill anyone or cause much collateral damage. _Their_ shooters were a bunch of idiots."

Heero grinned a bit, the ball of stress that had formed in his stomach starting to loosen as the office door swung silently open further.

"So we're gonna clean up my wound and change, then we're coming back over, alright? Uh...it's still okay if we come over, right?"

Heero considered Relena a long moment silently, then smiled at her.

"'Cause we'll totally be there in like, ten minutes," Trowa noted. "I think I just want to bring the kit with me and let you do it. You game to sew me up, Dr. Yuy?"

Heero started laughing weakly, sliding down in his chair. "Yeah...let's play doctor."

"Dude, I'm straight," Trowa informed him happily.

"And you totally would have been disappointed if I'd told you anything else," Heero retorted. "Don't even play that shit with me."

Trowa started laughing, then sobered. "Heero? The people who've been chasing us all day? They want Zach. We thought this whole time that it was the guy Duo insulted...but it's some other guy entirely. I guess...he kidnapped Zach to ransom him, and from what little he said to us, his bitch took Zach and ran...and left him with me. I know...this is huge, but there's no way in hell they'll ever believe that I wasn't part of it. I..."

"His father is Keller Miles," Heero returned quietly. "He's having a press conference at my building...later," he noted, looking at his watch.

Trowa fell silent.

"I've got some evidence," Heero noted quietly. "If they'll accept my word, I have some evidence that I can offer-just come here, Trowa. We can...we'll figure this out. God, I'm glad you're alright...I was really getting scared."

"I saved the world," Trowa noted almost smugly. "You think some street-corner thug's gonna kill me?"

"No, but a certain Preventer officer might tear Duo's head off. Why the _fuck_ did Duo have Wufei's gun?"

"I didn't," Duo protested in the background. "I found one like it."

"No," Heero corrected, "you found _it_. It went missing a few weeks ago from the Preventer's office. Wufei scared the _shit_ out of Ry earlier."

"How? What does Wufei have to do with any of this?" Trowa asked blankly.

"I had to get him and Quatre to go get Ry from your place. We were having a rally here at the building-Keller Miles, he called to set up his conference and I sent my secretary to get his picture. He had one he wanted blown up-I came down to check the quality...and it's Zach. It's seriously Zach. He's been missing more than a month and the authorities thought he was dead-dude, they have a picture of you from the clinic."

"What?" Trowa asked blankly.

"Well...from what I gathered, the doctor somehow got Zach's print. She took it and ran it...and it lit up all the search-boards or whatever you want to call them. They don't have a clear shot of you, though, so they didn't have much to do."

Trowa made a noise.

"We're at the house," Duo noted from the background again. "We'll get our shit and be there within ten minutes-if not, call the morgue."

"I think he should totally _stop_ saying that," Heero informed Trowa. "You keeping this phone?"

"Yes," Trowa agreed. "I decided if I'd had one I could have called you like, five hundred hours ago and gotten to your house and safe like...right _after_ I was shot. Duo can play neurotic all he wants, but I'm done listening to his bitching about them."

"That's funny," Heero noted, rising slowly to his feet. "He told me it was you."

Duo started laughing in the background.

"I don't think he's ever repeated the same excuse _twice_ for not having a cell, Heero. He won't even give _me_ a straight frickin' answer...Zach? Come on, baby. We need to get clothes and go back over to Heero's, huh?"

Heero closed his phone, taking a long slow breath as he shoved the phone in his pocket, then looked to his wife.

"So they're...okay?" Ry asked uncertainly, pushing into the room.

"Yeah," Heero agreed, pulling his phone out again. "They'll be here in ten minutes or less."

Relena moved into the room properly, pulling him into a tight hug.

Heero let out a shuddering sigh of relief, squeezing her tightly a moment as Ry shifted awkwardly, then moved over to hug him briefly, too. "I need to...to..." he stopped in the hall, realizing that there wasn't really anything he _could_ do.

"Phone," Relena muttered.

"Oh...shit," Heero raised the thing again, typing a quick text to Wufei that they were safe, then rubbed at his eyes a moment.

"You're going to bed after this aren't you?" Relena asked uncertainly.

"Lena," Heero said quietly, "Zach is Zachary Miles-as in the _defense_ minister's missing son."

Relena crossed her arms over her chest, looking briefly to Ry...as the house phone rang. The sound was harsh and jangling after the hours he'd _waited_ for any call at all...

"Hello?" he muttered, having grabbed the computer room's extension.

"Mr. Yuy? This is Keller Miles again...I'm sorry to call you so early..."

"Mr. Miles," Heero said, looking between the pair in the room with him. "It's fine...how can I help you?"

"They have...pictures of my son," the man noted, his voice filling with tears instantly. "There was this chase through town yesterday...and...there are surveillance videos and...and stills and...they were trying for _my_ son...all those...low-life scum..."

"That is a mass generalization," Heero informed him quietly. "But...what do you need?"

"Please...let me move the conference to earlier in the day...I..."

Heero glanced to his watch, then to the dvd he'd burned off a long moment. "Meet me in my office at eight," he suggested.

The man was startled by that. "I..."

"Just meet me at eight," Heero returned, then hung up his phone.

"That was Keller Miles, Trowa's not even here yet, utterly _adores_ Zach...and you're giving yourself four hours to make it work." Relena moved over to drop into the chair, her arms still crossed over her chest. "Husband, you're overextending yourself again."

"Maybe," Heero agreed, "but Trowa was about a millimeter from asking me to take Zach in for him outright." He rubbed at his face, moving into the hall and looking toward the front of the house a long moment. "Coffee."

"What?" Relena asked blankly.

"Coffee," Heero repeated, looking around to her. He considered her bare chest a moment, then met her eyes-she was wearing the type of tank-top that only covered her breasts and belly.

"I'll go put my robe on," she informed him dryly, rolling her eyes briefly to Ry.

"I didn't look at her," Ry offered hesitantly, not sure the joke would be appreciated. "I woke her up...but I didn't look at her."

Heero smiled a bit at that, moving into the kitchen. "What do you mean you woke her up?"

"I heard your phone," he explained, wringing his hands together in front of his chest. "I heard it...and...I thought it might be...bad news," he looked to the floor. "I didn't want to hear it alone."

Heero sighed, moving over to wrap and arm briefly around the kid's shoulders. Ry accepted that hug, then blinked when he pointed at the fridge. "Get the coffee," Heero explained. "I'll get the water."

"Oh," Ry smiled a bit, then turned to dart to the fridge.

"Hero?" Siksik called in Relena's voice. "Hero?"

"Just a second, Siksik," Heero returned. "I'm putting coffee on."

x x x

There was something about moving into Heero's house that was more soothing than making it to their car unscathed...or even to their own house.

Trowa shifted his grip on Zach as he moved into the well-lit kitchen.

"You are alive," Relena noted quietly from where she'd been leaning against the island beside Ry. "I was starting to think Heero was making things up."

"She was trying to argue her case," Ry added. "But we both woke up for the phone."

"Heero's just that good," she shrugged almost flippantly, moving around to hug Duo briefly, then offer her arms to Zach.

"I love you, you know I do," Heero noted, "but some days I don't remember why."

Relena stated giggling, hugging Trowa, too.

"So," Heero noted, shoving a cup into Duo's hands as he took the first-aid kit the guy'd been carrying. "Trowa doesn't get coffee until I fix his wound. How does that sound?"

"Horrible," Trowa retorted, allowing Ry to pull his coat off. "I don't like that plan."

"Wonderful," Heero noted happily, moving to turn the sink on. "Shut up and take off your shirt."

"You kinky, Relena?"

Relena laughed, moving to the fridge to pull out the bottle.

She didn't, however, answer.


	13. end scene

****a/n: thanks for the reviews, starless! update 1 of 2

**endscene**

Keller moved down the hall with his wife's hand in his, the world around him muted and distant. He had no idea why Mr. Yuy had insisted he come to the office, but the earlier, the better.

Rachel rubbed at her face, considering the building around them with interest.

He knocked on the door.

"Enter," an unfamiliar male voice called.

"...she was standing near the entrance. She wasn't in The Den or anything, just...it looked like she was on her way out to her car or something. I asked her if she wanted to come home with me...she said she wanted to shower."

Keller stared at the large screen on the wall as his mind worked out that it was, in fact, his son in the video.

"_**Zach!**_" Rachel screeched.

"_**Mommy!**_" Zach returned, starting to bawl...

Keller focused down on his son as his heart stopped and his wife picked up the sobbing child. His eyes moved across the room...to _him_...the man in the pictures...

He was holding the Bobo toy again.

"Daddy!"

"... I don't know when she brought him in," the recording noted. "I don't know when she brought the milk in-I suppose it was first off. I told her to park in the lot and hopped into the shower...when I got out, Duo was in bed and she hopped in."

"_Daddy!_"

Keller scooped his son into his arms, starting to cry in disbelief as the little boy clung to him.

"Mr. Miles," Mr. Yuy noted from where he was standing at his desk. "We have...something of a situation."

Rachel moved into her husband's arms, crying even more as she took Zach back from him.

"_**You!**_" Keller snarled, pulling his firearm and turning on the man who was sitting on the couch with that toy. "How _dare_ you!"

"I did not kidnap your son," the man said quietly. "I didn't know he'd even been kidnapped until last night when the man who did it tried to take him back from me."

"Don't _lie_ to me..." Keller started forward...as the second man moved forward to block the approach.

It was...the other one. The one who was holding Zach in most of the pictures.

The screen flickered into another recording...of the man on the couch sitting on the floor with Zach. He had the Bobo toy...and was making it talk as Zach giggled full-on belly giggles.

"Stop recording him," the man in front of him chided, moving into the camera view. "You're so special...it's not your _bird_."

"You can't tell me it's not cute," Mr. Yuy retorted.

Keller stopped utterly as the officer moved to stand in the door...and stare.

"I say again," Mr. Yuy noted quietly. "We have a situation."

Keller lowered the gun, turning to look at him and the cop.

"Officer," Mr. Yuy added, "come in...or go make your calls. Whatever you have to do...I'd like the door shut."

The screen changed to the man in front of him...making airplane noises, holding Zach as the kid pretended to shoot the other man...they were all laughing as they darted around that same living-room.

"Stop _recording_ them," a younger male voice protested without coming on screen. "You are _so_ special..."

"You can caaaaall...for...dinner," a bird sang happily, bobbing up and down as the screen changed to Zach and the bird dancing. There was a tv on in the background, and it was one of the main theme songs from that stupid cartoon Zach loved. "Caaall..."

"...for a park!" Zach chimed in over the tv as Mr. Yuy started laughing.

"Dancin', Siksik?" Mr. Yuy added happily. "Eagle!"

The bird's wings flared up in what was obviously a trained pose...and Zach raised his arms up much the same way...as they all started giggling.

"Eagle, Zach?" the bird asked, bobbing more. "Eagle?"

Zach raised his arms up again, and the bird fluttered around happily. "Monkey!" Zach returned. "Monkey!"

"Ooh ooh ackack!" the bird flapped one wing, though he'd mimicked Zach's voice.

"You taught my bird a monkey noise?" Mr. Yuy demanded happily. "You're a monkey!"

"No! _You_ a monkey!" Zach returned, giggling even harder as he pointed at the man.

"Hero monkey!" the bird noted, starting to flutter around excitedly. "Hero ooh ooh ack ack!"

Rachel started laughing helplessly.

Keller turned to look at the two men in disbelief.

"Heero's a monkey," the one who'd stood noted in a vaguely amused tone. "And for all that I thought him recording like that was a joke..."

"How long have you had my son?" Keller whispered at them in disbelief.

"I...picked a woman up for a one-night," the one sitting on the couch noted happily as the video clipped moved on to another bit of him playing with Zach. "That was early morning on...October ninth. We woke up that day to a crying kid. We didn't know what to do, we didn't know his name...I took him to the clinic the next day. That was...October tenth."

The man stared at him in disbelief.

"We didn't know her name at all," the other noted quietly. "She didn't say anything about him...she didn't even ask if she could leave him. We woke up and she was gone."

Keller rubbed at his face as the child climbed back into his arms, holding him tightly.

"I'm sorry," the man muttered, rising to his feet. He stopped a moment, then moved forward to offer Rachel the Bobo. "I had no idea...at all...I thought it was her kid and she ditched him with us. I didn't want to call it in because she might show back up...and then I was worried about what it'd look like after so much time had passed. I had...no idea...at all...that he'd been kidnapped."

Rachel pointed at the doll. "The woman left that with you?"

"No," he smiled vaguely, looking down to the toy. "No...I...after we left the clinic I realized he didn't have any clothes and my house didn't have any toys. The closest we'd ever had to a kid was it was that bird," he pointed up to another video of the bird and Zach singing. "And while your son taught him to play...he didn't have the right sort of toys. I...I have the stuff at my house," he added, looking to Rachel. "I don't know if you'll want it...but..."

"This?" she pointed at the stuffed thing.

He frowned at the toy, lowering it. "I let him pick what he wanted."

"Can I have my Bobo?" Zach asked, turning to look at him. "Trowa?"

Trowa smiled at him, moving across the room to offer it up. Zach hugged the toy a moment, then leaned over...so Trowa could grab him.

Keller stared.

"You said I see my mom," Zach noted, hugging Trowa hard. "You said...and my mom!" he pointed at Rachel...and promptly moved back into her arms.

"You bought him that?" Rachel asked blankly.

"Have you seen how cheap children's toys _are?_" the man half protested. "I...thought I'd keep him at that point," he added, looking between them. "I didn't realize...and...so I was getting the stuff..."

"Listen," the other man said quietly. "We just spent an entire _fucking_ day getting chased and shot at," he pointed at Keller's firearm. "You _won't_ be needing that."

Keller stared at him a moment, then looked down to the weapon. He holstered it after a moment, then accepted his son again, hugging him tightly.

"Daddy," he whispered. "Heero has a _bird_. It...his name Siksik...and he _talks_."

"Does he really?" Keller asked, starting to shake.

"Yeah," Zach agreed happily. "Him play like...like an eagle...and a cat...and play _tug_."

"My bird is an African Grey," Mr. Yuy noted quietly. "He has about the intelligence of a three year old."

"Were they great friends?" Rachel asked, a smile lighting her face as she wiped at her eyes.

Mr. Yuy nodded. "My...bird...adores your son."

She started crying again, turning to hug the other man hard. He hugged her a bit uncertainly, blinking down at her.

"You...didn't take my son?" Keller asked the pair quietly. "Honestly?"

The man shook his head, swallowing a bit. "I didn't...I adore him, though. He's going to...grow up to be something else."

Keller closed his eyes, starting to cry again as he clung to the boy.

"I had an idea," Mr. Yuy noted, moving around his desk to stop beside the group, looking back to the officer who hadn't more than closed the door. "I'm not sure...if it will work, really...but Trowa and Duo have both agreed. Mr. Miles..." he offered his hand. "I'm happy to finally meet you in person...and again, my heartfelt apologies...if I'd have paid a little more attention we could have resolved this on the tenth. This is Duo Maxwell," he added, indicating the one who was standing back a bit. "This is Trowa Barton...and I'm Heero Yuy. I have...the original files from this dvd," he added to the officer, indicating the screen. "I have multiple copies made up and dropped a few off at the post-office this morning. I don't know who it was who took your boy, Mr. Miles...but they were looking for Trowa and Duo yesterday, trying to kidnap your son from them. My friend was wounded on his upper arm," he indicated Trowa. "I had to stitch him up myself when they were finally able to make it back to my house at about four this morning."

Keller blinked at him, looking around as Rachel moved to hug the other man.

"So the idea I had...that my friends have agreed to...is to go back into town. They'll draw the fire of the men searching for your son...and we can arrest the fucker."

"I would rather do something more permanent," Duo noted, looking around at them all. "But barring that..."

"He...had his goons attack our friend," Trowa agreed quietly.

Keller allowed Rachel to take Zach again, rubbing at his face.

"I need to start making calls," the officer noted. "Can you hold on just a moment?"

"We aren't going anywhere without the full support of the police station," Trowa noted pointedly.

"Unless the police station decides to arrest us," Duo agreed. "We might go somewhere then."

Heero tsked at them.

"If you can prove to me that you didn't kidnap my son," Keller said seriously, "then I will put my every effort into keeping that from happening."

"He has a lot of effort," Duo noted happily to Trowa. "Had to, to get to office."

"It's a good thing we can get our evidence then, isn't it?" Trowa noted. He smiled a bit. "Hey, baby...tell your mom now, huh?"

Zach sat up proudly, smiling between his parents. "I pee on the _potty!_ I'm a _big_ boy!"

Rachel started laughing a bit, hugging him tightly. "Yay!"

"I do, daddy!" Zach looked to him seriously. "Trowa show me how...and tell me not get me underwear all wet..."

Keller started laughing weakly, nodding his head.

Zach clapped his hands, looking to his mom. "I has Mini-bobo dvds, Mom. _Lots_ of them."

"What?" she asked blankly.

"Like...two eleven twelve of them," Zach agreed seriously, his little hands moving as he spoke. "I watch them a _lot_...and Siksik. Huh, Heero? Siksik likes Mini-bobo."

"Yes," Heero agreed dryly. "He does."

"I bought him like...six dvds," Trowa added, looking between the parents. "Those are at Heero's house."

"You spoiled my son," Keller muttered, giving him a look.

Trowa smiled at that, looking down to the toy that he'd somehow come back into the possession of. "He's worth it."

Keller laughed a little, realizing he wanted to cry again. He moved across the room to hug the guy briefly, then offer his hand to the other.

"I has a new _blankey_," Zach informed them all proudly...as Trowa turned abruptly to start digging into the diaper bag that Keller realized was sitting on the little love-seat.

"How in _the_ world did you justify _that_ bag?" Rachel asked seriously as she watched the guy dig the blanket out. "It was like...fifty dollars...and it's just a glorified purse."

"I will forever and always call it at diaper bag, Mrs. Miles," Trowa informed her almost primly, holding up the little blanket and tossing it to Zach. "I do _not_ carry a purse."

"You were shot in the arm?" the officer demanded suddenly.

Trowa nodded, indicating his left shoulder.

"Is that why you were carrying Zach?" Keller asked, looking to Duo.

Duo blinked at him.

"He said they had surveillance on the phone," Heero reminded them all seriously.

"Oh," Duo blinked. "Yeah...that was why. That and I didn't have a gun."

"You lecture us on calling them firearms," Trowa noted pointedly to him, "and now talking to someone who matters...you say gun. That's a _wonderful_ impression to give, Duo."

Zach giggled a little bit, pointing at Trowa. "Noisy."

Duo and Heero both started laughing at that.

"I am _not_," Trowa protested, stomping his foot as the little boy giggled more.

Keller...wasn't entirely sure...he wasn't going to pass out.

x x x

"Give me one good reason not to arrest you now," Wufei muttered dryly.

"Arrest me for _what?_" Duo retorted, turning around in his seat to look at the man. He smiled, though. "Dude, you'll never guess what I found! I have a gun that looks like that one your uncle got you!"

Wufei stopped.

"It's cool," Duo bubbled a moment, then frowned as he thought. "I had it at my house-should have been carrying it, really. If I'd been carrying it, we wouldn't have had as much an issue...but it looks like that!" he indicated the weapon Wufei had pulled out.

"It looks _like_ this," Wufei repeated, moving closer to show it to him.

Duo nodded happily, taking it...and hesitating as he saw the cereal number area.

"Your little boy-toy brought this out of your room," Wufei informed Duo seriously. "He said it was given to you...but this is _my_ gun, Duo. This is the one that my uncle _gave_ me."

Duo allowed himself to react to that the way he would have if Heero hadn't already forewarned him about this. He looked up to Wufei with concern on his face, then looked around a moment.

"I set it on the counter at work one day while putting someone back in a cell...and by the time I came out, it was gone. I registered it as missing and have been waiting for it for a few weeks now-and your little boy-toy had it."

"Ry is not a boy-toy," Trowa noted dryly. "Pull the stick out of your ass and come sit down."

Wufei gave him a level look.

"You don't _have_ to like me," Trowa noted. "You only _have_ to deal with me when Heero needs you to. Don't give me that look and act all bad-ass. I got shot yesterday saving the ass of some kid who I have to give up now, so I'm not in the best of moods."

Wufei huffed, moving to sit and frown at him. "How did _you_ end up with a missing child?"

"I was under the impression that Heero gave you the information so you could run searches," Trowa pointed out seriously. "So don't even try the pull 'how could you not know' on me. I took some bitch home and ended up with what I thought was her kid. I was heading in to file for temporary custody the first time we got shot at. I was fully intending to make a legal run of it then and there."

"You guys have a leak," Duo noted seriously, studying Wufei. "You honest to god have a leak, don't you?"

Wufei focused on him, then shrugged a bit uncomfortably.

Duo rubbed at his face, turning his head to look at Trowa.

"Yeah, we can ask him later," Trowa returned, rubbing at his own face. "After we get done running through the city getting shot at."

"What?" Wufei asked blankly.

"As far as the bad guys know," Duo muttered, "Zach is still in our care. We're gonna...keep that up. We're gonna go run back through downtown and see if we can magnet the assholes into a police-trap. After that, we're going to get drunk and laid. You game?"

"I'm straight," Wufei noted dryly.

"So are we," Duo agreed just as dryly. "Funny thing about that...no one believes us, but the only times Trowa _has_ ever kissed me, I kicked his ass."

"And I was doing it to piss him off anyway," Trowa agreed.

Wufei blinked at them.

"So I'll go talk to the guy who gave me that firearm," he indicated the thing. "Then I'll talk to who he sends me to talk to...and I'll figure out where the leak is coming from for you. Obviously you haven't been able to do it."

"You're an amazing dick, do you know that?" Wufei asked, considering him seriously.

"Yes, and you don't like Trowa, so I'm not overly-bothered by this observation."

"It's not that I don't _like_ him...you," he looked to Trowa briefly. "It's that I don't like your attitude."

Trowa smirked at him.

"Enough, idiots," Heero muttered, flicking Wufei's hair as he came in with a coffee pot full of water...and behind him, a woman Wufei almost recognized with the coffee maker itself. There was a little boy at her side, carrying a package of filters and the coffee.

"You're so helpful!" Trowa almost cooed, bouncing up happily to scoop the little boy up. "Did you know that?" he kissed at the kid's temple as the little boy started talking to him.

"That's Zach," Duo noted, indicating the boy. "He's the little boy you failed to find was missing."

"You're a dick," Wufei repeated seriously, looking back to Duo. "Heero said it wouldn't have been listed as missing until that night or the night after. I've been following the reports since."

Duo grinned a bit at him.

"Only two," Trowa warned. "Wait...watch..."

Wufei watched the little boy carefully scoop coffee into a filter.

"Good job!" Trowa encouraged happily, hugging the beaming boy. He set him back down, and the kid jumped from one square to another. "Hop!" Trowa noted, following...and they started hopping across the conference room.

Wufei stared.

"Stop," Duo chided quietly. "I know it's like, absolutely bizarre to see that Trowa's human, but that little boy is a god-send."

"Oh!" Trowa stopped as Zach hopped on. He turned to Wufei happily, pulling something from his pocket. "Look," he added, showing him a phone. "I got a cell phone finally."

Wufei blinked.

"And don't let Duo fool you, the only reason we didn't have them is his fear of big-brother."

Duo snorted.

"Here," Trowa added, setting the phone down. "So you can get my number...then text me? Relena did this morning. It's a ton easier just to save something than to add a new one in."

"Lazy-ass," Heero noted happily, smiling at the woman.

"Mr. Yuy," the phone near one end of the table fuzzed the words out as a light showed up. "Your wife is here."

"Thank you," Heero noted, having hit the lit button. "Tell her we're in the third conference room please."

"Alright," the guy returned.

Heero looked around. "Hey, Zach? Relena's here with Siksik."

"Yay!" Zach bounced over happily to hug him, then to the woman. "Mom! Mom! The bird! Siksik! Tell him...um," his little face creased with a frown.

The little boy's use of the worked 'mom' penetrated Wufei's bemusement, and he realized that the woman was _Rachel Miles_ and hopped to his feet.

"Um...what I make you," Zach decided finally, smiling at the woman. "He say friiiied chicken."

"Mrs. Miles," Wufei greeted quickly. "I apologize...I didn't realize..."

"I told you people respected me," the woman noted teasingly to Trowa.

"Your husband carries a big stick," Trowa retorted.

The woman giggled, moving over to offer her hand to Wufei.

"Um...I'm...I...I'm Wufei Chang," he decided quickly. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Chang Wufei?" she asked, her eyes going bright. "I always wanted to meet you!" ...and she pulled him into a hug.

Duo sniggered.

"That's our friend Wufei," Trowa added happily to the little boy.

"My dad not have a big stick," Zach's tone was perplexed. "What you mean?"

Trowa laughed, leaning over to pick him up. "It was a joke...don't worry about it."

"Where is my dad?" Zach asked blankly, looking around.

"He's going to talk to people," Trowa shrugged. "Just give him a few minutes."

Zach gave him an upset look.

"Hey, Momma?" Trowa muttered.

Rachel moved before Wufei was really ready for it, scooping her little boy up into a hug.

"Coffee!" Heero announced happily, pouring himself a steaming mug and hesitating. "Duo? How much...sugar and stuff do you use?"

"I thought it was just for the caffeine," Duo teased, rising to his feet.

"It is," Heero retorted. "But I had yours that day and it's yummy, so how do you mix it?"

Duo smirked almost proudly at Trowa...and moved to help.

x x x

"I hope you're ready for this," Trowa muttered as they walked briskly down a street. "I'm not in the mood to get shot again."

"No," Duo agreed almost happily. "I'm not."

"In the mood to get shot?"

"Ready to run...why are we live bait? When have we _ever_ been live bait?"

"I could knock you out," Trowa offered. "We've had some success with that before."

"You get more charming by the day," Duo noted happily. He stopped, since they were near where they'd hidden on the rooftop. "You ready for this?"

Duo nodded, glancing around behind them. There were some under-cover cops about, and a fair few along their intended route. If one of them actually got shot, they wouldn't bleed out before an ambulance arrived.

"Right," Trowa noted, realizing Duo was hesitating. "Let's go."

Before Duo could protest properly, Trowa had darted out into the street. Within moments they were both full-out running, and Trowa wondered how ridiculous he looked with the diaper-bag and toy.

Someone started shouting behind them.

They darted down the second road on their map, slowing to a brisk walk as they listened. Losing the men now would make what they'd done so far moot.

Trowa was _tired_.

They started running when car-tires made a racket behind them, darting down the alley in question. They dove into Heero's car, and the man accelerated as a few of the undercover cops directed traffic and pedestrians. They'd melt into the crowd before the bad-guys noticed...and really, Heero was dropping them up a block anyway.

The hope was that they could lure a man named Carlos out into the open. They'd been shown a mug-shot of him earlier in the day, and it had been the man who'd talked to them.

"Go!" Heero ordered.

Duo and Trowa dove out onto the far sidewalk as Heero disappeared into a parking-lot. They ran a bit, glancing at their watches as Trowa shifted the bag so it wasn't resting so near his wound.

He was _tired_...he didn't care how many times he realized it, it almost seemed a surprise each time he noticed. It strange to think he'd spent four of five hours on a rooftop after spending a lion's share of the day getting shot at. It was even weirder to think he didn't have Zach.

"I don't want to give him up," Trowa noted.

"What are you gonna do? Kidnap him? His mother fell in love with you when she saw that stupid fifty dollar bag-Trowa? _Fifty?_"

"It was on clearance," Trowa retorted. "I only paid twenty."

Duo stopped, rounding on him.

Trowa snickered wickedly, darting more up the road.

There was something ridiculously amusing to him in Duo's exasperation. Really, he didn't know what Duo'd actually expected when he'd come home with all the stuff he'd had. He didn't understand how Keller could seriously think he spoiled the kid, though. He'd had _nothing_ in his home for children at all-the most exciting toy had been the lid from the mixed-nut canister. For some reason, Rachel was pointing out repeatedly how much each little thing had cost-like the stack of dvds Relena had brought when she'd shown up with Siksik...or the bag of toys Relena had brought.

He'd spent more money than he really should have that first day, but Zach had been happy hadn't he? He loved his clothing, of which Rachel was exasperated...she'd bought the child stuff for presents.

It wasn't _Trowa's_ fault...

Trowa shook his head as the oddly-familiar car-engine moved up behind them...turning to look...and starting to run.

There was a gun hanging out the window...there really was.

"Shit," Duo noted...and took off as well.

Running from their enemies was remarkably easier without the crying toddler to juggle. There was also something reassuring in catching glimpses of the various offices as they went.

...though really, nothing compared to the glimpse of Heero's car down an alley.

They turned down a different alley as the shooting started, wondering if the cops were going to cap the rest of the plan off.

A car pulled up in front of them...and _he_ was there.

Trowa smirked wickedly as Duo stumbled to a halt, staring as the man lifted his weapon.

Heero's car cut across the parking-lot, going between them and the man as he turned toward another exit-the sort of casual thing people didn't normally do when they could see people standing there and a firearm, but...

"Go!" Duo hissed.

Trowa jumped, launching off Heero's car as Duo followed him. They bolted up the alley, then turned down another as Heero rolled his car-window down to shout after them.

He probably meant that one.

Trowa laughed wickedly, jumping so he could bounce off a wall onto the rim of a garbage-bay. It was the sort of walled enclosure businesses used to provide wind-breaks for the homeless...though there might have been other reasons for their existence...but Trowa rather liked parkour...it had saved his ass a few too many times for him to dismiss it.

He sniggered as he jumped to a roof.

"You mind shooting or something?" Duo snapped as a shot actually flew by them. "I don't like being behind..."

"Hungry bears, huh?" Trowa asked happily, turning and pulling his weapon out. He aimed carefully, realizing that he could end a whole lot of trouble by an accidental "miss"...but with Wufei and Heero involved they wouldn't believe it, and he'd hear about it forever.

He shot...shattering the windshield.

That was one of his twenty shots...

Trowa snirked a little as he followed Duo back to the ground. There'd been quite a bit of argument about Trowa shooting at all...and for some reason, the defense minister had been trying to insist he have free-reign...but the local authorities had shouted him down until he agreed that Trowa use the weapon sparingly...

It had been Heero who informed him he only had twenty shots...and the underlying tone of it was that if he needed more than that, Heero'd be disappointed.

"Nineteen," Duo noted as they darted out into traffic.

The unfortunate bit about the running and all that was that the under-covers couldn't be entirely sure when they'd be where.

Trowa looked up, seeing Heero's car up the road, then gestured the signal for target-acquired. It hadn't been in their plans, and by Heero's startled look, he hadn't realized the man he'd cut-off.

"Ready to go?" Duo asked happily, looking around. "I think we can use the first-tier Heero'd gotten set up, don't you?"

"Funny, how Keller decided to full-on trust us," Trowa mused as they ran for it. "I wonder why he decided to love me."

"I think it had something to do with his son," Duo returned. "Having him back, not realizing you're an undying bastard...that sort of thing."

Trowa started laughing...but then the shots came again, and it was time to remember he could get killed. And really...that wouldn't do at all, would it? What would Zach say?

"If I get shot," Duo noted, turning his head to glance at him, "you realize I'm kicking your ass, right? We _totally_ could have just gotten Nicolo to do the leg-work for us."

"Shit," Trowa retorted, "and what evidence would that be in a legal court? There are men with cameras recording each vehicle that seems to be following us. They'll have _video_ evidence that these men want us dead...and if that Carlos idiot decides to talk to us?" he laughed a little. "Well, there's audio recording around, too."


	14. adventur's end

****a/n: 2 of 2

**adventure'send**

Trowa fidgeted slightly as he waited for the timer on the stove to ding, glancing out the window toward the yard. Heero was pulling in, and Rachel was supposed to show up any minute, too.

"I want a sugar-daddy," Ry informed him seriously as he moved up to the island next to Trowa. "I really do."

"Shouldn't you be lookin' for a cougar?" Trowa retorted. "Sugar-daddy's want sex, and I didn't get the impression you swung-that way."

Ry snickered, looking out the window. "Ooh!"

Trowa watched him bounce to the front door, grinning a bit wryly.

"I think he's waiting for another interview," Duo noted, moving down the hall. "You sure I have to stay here?"

"Zach would miss you," Trowa retorted, looking back to him. "And you'd miss him."

"Not half as much as you do," Duo retorted, stretching and looking around the living-room again. "I don't think you could actually pull off adoption."

"Stop looking at my computer histories," Trowa ordered as the timer dinged. He leaned down to pull out the pan of fries.

Duo sniggered, looking toward the window as Heero passed it.

"Ry!" Siksik exclaimed. "Ry! Zach, Ry? Zach?"

"He's not here yet," Ry returned happily. "Hi, Siksik."

"Hi, Ry," the bird returned. "Trowa?"

"Hi, Siksik," Trowa called as Heero came around the corner with the bird on the strap around his neck again.

The bird chirped at him, then looked around to Duo.

"Hi, Siksik," Duo greeted, hesitantly offering his wrist. He flinched a bit when the bird leaned down, but calmed when the creature rubbed against his wrist.

"I told you he does that all the time," Heero chided Duo, pulling the strap off and looking around.

"Your bird could take my _hand_," Duo retorted.

Heero grinned at that, squeezing slightly at Ry's shoulders when the kid moved closer to him. He moved around without any further acknowledgment, and Ry happily bounced toward the couch.

. . . Heero had just hugged Ry.

Trowa blinked at the man.

"Relena and Rachel have been texting all morning," Heero informed them dryly. "I'm supposed to tell you that Rachel is running a little bit late because Zach spilled a pop down himself and she had to bathe him. Tell her I said right-off when she asks."

Trowa smirked at that, pulling his phone out. He pulled up a text to Relena herself, asking if she was his new secretary...or was she Rachel's?

The nice dark SUV Rachel drove around slid up to the curb outside, and Trowa stopped a brief moment...then darted for the front door.

"Relena's with her?" Duo asked blankly, realizing the woman was in the passenger's seat.

"Oh, they're best friends," Heero agreed dryly. "She wants to have a baby now," he added almost petulantly. "I can't get out of the house without..." he trailed off.

Duo snickered wickedly. "Against the wall in the hall..." he bounced after Trowa.

Heero cast a brief grin at Ry, moving to follow.

"Hey, Zach!" Trowa was greeting the little-boy, having pulled the door open. "Hey, Rache...hey, Relena."

"Hey, Tro," Duo called happily. "Heero just informed me he and Relena aren't practicing anymore."

Heero tried to protest this very _loud_ announcement a moment too late, elbowing the brunette.

Trowa snorted, glancing around to them as Relena gave Heero the beady sort of look that meant they'd discuss that later.

"I hate you sometimes," Heero informed Duo.

Duo laughed delightedly as Trowa hugged the little boy. Zach had been talking almost non-stop at him since the car-door had opened.

"Hi, Duo...hi, Heero," Rachel called, bouncing happily around...as Keller's car slid up behind the SUV.

Trowa, Duo, and Heero stared at that.

"My daddy is coming to lunch!" Zach proclaimed excitedly. "I told him you house is fun, and he said he wanted lunch, too!"

"Cool," Trowa noted to the little boy, bouncing him a bit as he swung around so Zach could greet Duo.

"Hey," Duo added, squeezing the kid. "Are you being really _bad_ for your mommy?"

Zach started giggling.

"Siksik is inside," Heero noted. "He wants to play."

Zach squeaked...and slid out of Duo's arms. In a moment he was in the house.

"Tell this idiot he doesn't really want to adopt," Duo added to the group at large as Keller slid from his car with a happy smile.

"You want to adopt?" Rachel asked brightly, focusing on him. "Are you sure? I saw some of the stuff you bought on your own...I don't know if that's such a hot plan."

"There are _other_ ways to get babies," Relena informed him.

"But you told me you wouldn't have my baby," Trowa protested as Keller moved closer. He focused happily on the man briefly, then looked to Rachel. "You wanna have my baby?"

Rachel smacked him.

Trowa laughed happily, hugging the woman before offering a hand to the man.

"Come on," Duo ordered, starting to back away. "The fries and stuff are done...and I'm sure no one would be too happy about Mr. High-and-Mighty being on our front lawn," he indicated Keller.

"High-and-Mighty?" Keller retorted, giving him a happily offended look. "You're the one who _preaches_."

Duo started laughing, then stopped as Quatre's car slid up behind Keller's.

"I guess it's a party?" Trowa asked blankly. "Oh, no...it's just Wufei and Quatre."

Duo snickered.

"What are they doing here?" Heero asked blankly. He smiled and waved as Quatre happily bounced from the car, watching as Wufei stood and stretched.

"I have a name I want to give them," Duo retorted easily. "But see, there's this whole thing where they wouldn't give me the time of day for a few years because of _him_," he indicated Trowa. "But now he's like, all reformed and stuff-you can tell 'cause the defense minister likes him-they're willing to re-meet him." He beamed. "Quatre! Wufei! Just in time! Lunch just came up!"

"Mr. Miles," Wufei greeted, extending his hand to Keller. "Mrs. Miles."

"Hello, Mr. Chang," Rachel greeted cheerily as she pulled him into a brief hug. "Zach is already inside..."

Quatre hesitated a moment longer. He hadn't been around when Trowa'd given Zach back-he'd been off getting engaged or something pointless like that.

Heero smirked.

"And you must be Quatre Winner," Keller noted, offering his hand. "It's an honor to meet you-it's an honor to be here with true veterans," he added, glancing toward Heero.

"It's also an honor that you practice speeches for us," Duo retorted.

Keller started laughing as Quatre drew himself up short from sputtering.

"He's not practicing them for you," Rachel noted, beaming at Duo. "He's practicing them for everyone else, he just has a new target. Did you know he's so honored I'm his wife? And so honored we have a son together?"

Keller snickered more, smacking at her.

"Come on," Trowa suggested, backing up toward the front door more. They'd made it at least halfway there. "I got juice and pop...and beers for tonight."

"The man's my best friend," Heero informed Keller proudly.

And, laughing, they moved inside. Ry had started one of those Mini-bobo discs, and Zach was singing the opening theme along with Siksik.

Heero stopped in the door as everyone else moved happily into the kitchen, looking the yard over and remembering that first morning he'd found the house and come for a cup of coffee.

Some day, he'd have to thank Duo. If it hadn't been for that cup of coffee...he would never have gotten his friends back.

"Heero," Duo poked his head into the little hallway to give him look. "What are you doing?"

Heero gave _him_ a look, closing the door and moving to follow.

"_I_ just got a call-back," Ry announced, moving down the hall to look them all over nervously...it had started out proud. He had the house-phone in one hand. "I applied for that shop, right?" he looked around to Heero. "That one you suggested? And they said...they want to meet me tomorrow." He shifted uncomfortably a moment, looking up and around to all of them. "What do I wear to that? I don't actually have anything nice..."

"Hey, Rache," Relena muttered happily. "Wanna go play with my hubby's plastic?"

Keller snorted, pulling out his wallet. "Why bother when I have cash?"

_**End**_


End file.
